Najważniejszy obowiązek wobec dzieci
by Ewe25
Summary: Cały tytuł: Najważniejszy obowiązek wobec dzieci to dać im szczęście. Opis: Co by było, gdyby Draco miał córkę, o której nie wiedziałby, że istnieje? I jaki związek miałaby z tym wszystkim Hermiona?
1. Prolog

Autor: Ewe25

Beta: sysia (Dziękuję, jesteś wielka! ;*)

Tytuł: Najważniejszy obowiązek wobec dzieci, to dać im szczęście.

A/N: Wróciłam z kolejnym opowiadaniem dramione. Tym razem jednak historia pisana jest od niedawna, więc teraz mogę Wam ukazać mój "prawdziwy" styl pisania. I obym Was nie zawiodła. Tylko uprzedzam, że opowiadanie nie jest jeszcze skończone, dlatego proszę o cierpliwość, jeżeli chodzi o dodawanie nowych rozdziałów.

Pozdrawiam!

Edit: 23 lipca 2011

Rozdziały są wreszcie poprawione - za pomoc jeszcze raz podziękuję sysi (nie wiem, co bym bez niej zrobiła). W każdym razie chciałam jeszcze powiedzieć, że wszystkie dotychczasowe dramione, które napisałam, dodaję także na swoim blogu - serdecznie zapraszam. [.]

* * *

**Prolog**

Zabawa w „Indygo" trwała już od dobrych pięciu godzin, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że wydarzenia w owym klubie aż tak się potoczą.

Hermiona właśnie siedziała przy stoliku piątym i z błyskiem w oku przystawiła do ust kolejny kieliszek z jej ulubionym trunkiem – Jackiem Daniel'sem. Nie pamiętała nawet, ile szklanek już wypiła, bo kto by to liczył przy tak wspaniałej zabawie. Na pewno nie panna Granger i na pewno nie dzisiejszej nocy, ponieważ szatynka obiecała sobie tylko i wyłącznie totalne wyluzowanie. Bez myślenia o przyszłości. I to był jej błąd. A może dar od losu?

- Luna, jak spotkasz gdzieś Harry'ego to powiedz mu, żeby zamówił jeszcze jedną kolejkę – dziewczyna próbowała przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę, która cały czas dudniła jej w głowie. Blondynka zaś, słysząc to, zaśmiała się serdecznie.

- Nie za dużo alkoholu na dzisiaj? – spytała podejrzliwie, a widząc, jak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka szybko zaprzecza, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, po czym dodała: - Jasne, że mu powiem …

Nagle ktoś złapał ją w pasie i mocno objął, przyciągając do siebie. Luna nie musiała widzieć tej osoby, aby wiedzieć, kim ona jest. Te perfumy poznałaby na końcu świata.

- Jeżeli mówisz „mu", to oczywiście chodzi o mnie? – Kruczoczarny wyszczerzył swoje ząbki, po czym bez żadnych oporów pocałował swoją narzeczoną. Hermiona tylko machnęła ręką, ale kiedy pieszczota zaczęła trwać za długo i robić się coraz bardziej śmielsza, zniecierpliwiła się.

- Dobra, dosyć, gołąbeczki – powiedziała pewnym głosem, który nie znosił sprzeciwu. Para natychmiast się od siebie oderwała, lecz na ich policzkach nadal widniały czerwone rumieńce, które spowodowane były nie tylko dużą ilością alkoholu krążącą w żyłach. Ta noc była wspaniała! – No to, braciszku, poprosiłabym o jeszcze jedną kolejkę – oznajmiła szatynka, powtarzając słowa wypowiedziane wcześniej do swojej przyjaciółki i domyślając się, że Potter mógłby się zaraz wykręcić, szybkim krokiem odeszła w stronę parkietu, aby oddać się w wir jeszcze większej przyjemności i zabawy. Po prostu zaczęła tańczyć.

A potem były już tylko kolejne puste szklanki. I On.

_OOO_

Przy stoliku dziesiątym także nie wiało nudą - wręcz przeciwnie. Urzędowali tam jedni z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn w całym Londynie. I byli wolni! No, może niezupełnie, ponieważ brunet właśnie wyznał swoją miłość kobiecie, co doprowadziło do jego przejścia w stan cywilny zwany narzeczeństwem. To właśnie owa sytuacja była bezpośrednią przyczyną pojawienia się panów w „Indygo".

- Stary, nadal nie rozumiem tego, że niedługo się ożenisz! – wykrzyknął uradowany Draco, po czym mocno klepnął Blaise'a po plecach. – Masz szczęście, że Michelle się zgodziła, bo ja na jej miejscu miałbym poważne wątpliwości – dodał wrednie, śmiejąc się z głupiej miny przyjaciela.

- Wątpliwości w stosunku do mojej osoby? Śnisz! – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym pociągnął zdrowy łyk czystej z kieliszka. Blondyn nie pozostał mu dłużny, bo po chwili i jego szklanka stała pusta. I kolejna. I kolejna. I jeszcze jedna.

– Jak ja uwielbiam pić! Przyznam, że to jest jeszcze lepsze niż seks! – wykrzyknął głośno Blaise, przez co kilka osób rzuciło mu parę nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. Jednakże ten nic sobie z tego nie robił i gestem zamówił następną kolejkę.

- No... nie wiem – powiedział, całkowicie wstawiony Malfoy, przy okazji puszczając perskie oczko w stronę jakiejś rudowłosej dziewczyny. – Dla mnie seks to sposób na życie, przecież bez niego nic ciekawego by się nie działo. I to właśnie moje postanowienie na przyszłość: przelecieć wszystkie najładniejsze panienki, które mi się tylko nawiną! Już widzę ten napis na billboardach i w księdze Guinnesa: Draco Malfoy… – nie dokończył, ponieważ zabrakło mu słów, które zapił kolejnym kieliszkiem wódki.

Zabini tylko popatrzył na niego, wysoko unosząc brwi do góry. _No to po imprezie, bo ktoś się tutaj nawalił w trzy dupy_, pomyślał, w duchu śmiejąc się głośno, ponieważ całkowicie nieświadomy blondyn właśnie chwiejnym krokiem i z pijackim uśmiechem poszedł na parkiet zabalować.

A potem już były już tylko przebłyski świadomości. I Ona.

_OOO_

Całował ją mocno, drapieżnie, bez opamiętania. Dziewczyna jednak wcale nie pozostawała mu dłużna, wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ pieszczoty oddawała z równie wielkim oddaniem. Nawet jęknęła, w chwili gdy poczuła te wspaniałe dłonie, błądzące po jej całkowicie roznegliżowanym ciele.

- Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale dzięki tobie czuję się wspaniale – powiedział nietrzeźwy chłopak, po czym zaczął schodzić z pieszczotami niżej, i niżej, i jeszcze niżej.

- Mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie, bo również jesteś… – odrzekła, ale nie dokończyła, ponieważ zaczęła lekko posapywać. To te ręce wyczyniały cuda w jej intymnym miejscu!

A potem były już tylko pojękiwania oraz pełne ekscytacji krzyki dziewiętnastolatków. I Oni.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1  
**

Wyciągnęła rączki do góry, by zdjąć zakurzony karton z wysokiej szafy. Niestety, nadal była za niska. Po chwili jednak wpadła na pewien pomysł i podsunęła sobie krzesło, na którym stanęła, lekko się chwiejąc. Pomimo tego, że przez parę długich minut siłowała się z ciężarem skrzyni, w końcu upragniona zdobycz wreszcie znalazła się na podłodze koło jej stóp. Zaczęła grzebać w owym przedmiocie, znajdując coraz ciekawsze rzeczy należące do jej mamy.

Kiedy wreszcie myślała, że to koniec, nagle z jednego z notesów wypadło ruszające się zdjęcie, na którym był pewien pięknie uśmiechający się Ślizgon. Odwróciła fotografię na drugą stronę, gdzie widoczne były drobno pisane literki, układające się w słowa: _Draco Malfoy – rok 7_.

I tak w głowie ośmioletniej Zoey Luny Granger zaczęła rodzić się dziecięca ciekawość. I nadzieja.

- Mamo, mamo! – Hermiona właśnie siedziała w kuchni, gdy do jej uszu dobiegło głośne wołanie córki. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wstawiając wodę na herbatę.

Pomimo tego, że była czarownicą, to stanowczo wolała nie używać magii, jeśli chodziło o gotowanie. Znała zbyt dużo przypadków nieumyślnych poparzeń, porażeń czy nawet wypadków śmiertelnych przez pomylenie zaklęć lub zbyt powierzchowne podejście do używania różdżki, żeby ot tak – i to jeszcze przy dziecku – nie uważać. To byłoby sprzeczne z jej zasadami, których przestrzegała prawie przez całe życie. Poza tym dostała już raz ostrzeżenie i nie zamierzała prosić o kolejne, tym bardziej, jeżeli znów komukolwiek z osób przez nią kochanych miało zdarzyć się nieszczęście. Tak jak pani Weasley, która rozkojarzyła się za bardzo i źle machnęła magicznym patykiem, przez co noże…

Przez pannę Granger przeszły dreszcze, a na jej ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zawsze tak było, kiedy tylko przypominała sobie tę sytuację, której była świadkiem. I nic nie mogła wtedy zrobić; nie potrafiła nawet poruszyć palcem, przez co później pokłóciła się z Weasleyami, ponieważ zaczęli ją obwiniać o coś, czego nie potrafiła powstrzymać.

- Mamo – powtórzyła Zoey, wbiegając do kuchni. – Zobacz, co znalazłam w kartonach na strychu – wykrzyknęła uradowana, po czym podeszła szybko do stołu, przy którym siedziała jej matka, usadawiając się obok na krześle. Hermiona tylko westchnęła. Czasami naprawdę miała dość jej przesadnego entuzjazmu i zbyt dużej energii, ponieważ było nad nimi bardzo trudno zapanować – to było wręcz nierealne!

- Kto to? – zapytała po chwili dziewczynka, pokazując zdjęcie mamie, która widząc znajdującą się na nim osobę, otworzyła szeroko swoje oczy, po czym natychmiast wyrwała córce fotografię z ręki. _Cholera_, zaklęła w myślach, biorąc głęboki wdech.

- Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś nie ruszała tamtych rzeczy? – krzyknęła spanikowana, lecz widząc minę Zoey, uspokoiła się lekko. – Przepraszam, Zo – westchnęła, po czym zaczęła przyglądać się Ślizgonowi.

Draco.

To właśnie do niego przez ostatnie dwa lata w Hogwarcie pałała skrytą miłością, o której wiedziała tylko Luna i Harry, jej najlepsi przyjaciele. Właściwie to powiedziała o tym również Ginny, która później nie odzywała się do niej przez parę dni i, co gorsza, napomknęła o tym Ronowi. Hermiona jeszcze dokładnie pamiętała, jak rudzielec wpadł w furię i zerwał z nią przyjaźń. Z nią i z Potterem, który wstawił się w obronie za przyjaciółką. A to było dokładnie dziesięć lat temu pod koniec siódmego roku. I właśnie od tamtego czasu ona, Harry i Luna całkowicie zerwali kontakt ze wszystkimi Weasleyami. Oczywiście potem, przez jakieś półtorej roku, próbowali odbudować swoje więzi, jednak wszystko poszło na marne, bo Hermiona zaszła w ciążę.

Z tych refleksji wyrwał ją głos Zoey, która ze spuszczoną głową popatrzyła na matkę.

- Przepraszam, ja tylko miałam nadzieję, że to tata – powiedziała smutno i podparła głowę ręką, łokieć umieszczając na stole. – Chciałabym w końcu dowiedzieć się, kim on jest, mamo – dodała, wzdychając, po czym popatrzyła z nadzieją na Hermionę, w której głowie zaczęła toczyć się niema walka.

- Masz racje, kochanie, powinnaś wiedzieć – odpowiedziała nareszcie, a widząc szeroki uśmiech swojej córki i radość w jej szarych oczach, sama nie mogła się oprzeć i przez jej twarz również przeszło zadowolenie, które po chwili ustąpiło miejsca lękowi i goryczy wspomnień. – Tylko mi nie przerywaj, dobrze?

Dziewczynka szybko pokiwała głową.

- To jest twój tata, Draco Malfoy – zaczęła powoli, chcąc zaakcentować każde wypowiedziane słowo, po czym z uwagą przyglądając się mimice córki, uśmiechnęła się: - Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni; ten sam kolor oczu, taki sam wyraz twarzy – zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem i już miała dalej opowiadać, kiedy Zoey wzięła od mamy fotografię i z ciekawością tudzież lekką niepewnością zaczęła uważnie przyglądać się swojemu rodzicielowi. Tacie, który był jej tak bliski, a zarazem tak daleki.

- Zaraz, zaraz! – zaczęła raptownie, uświadamiając sobie coś ważnego. – Czy to nie jest przypadkiem ten pan z Munga, który leczył wujka Harry'ego? – spytała, lekko przekrzywiając głowę, jeszcze bardziej wpatrując się w te roztrzepane, platynowe włosy i błyszczące szare oczy. Zoey widziała go tylko raz w życiu, ale nie wiedzieć czemu, cały czas o nim pamiętała.

- Tak, to on. Po tym wydarzeniu są z Harrym dość dobrymi znajomymi, ale...

_Tylko dlaczego wtedy nie dał nic po sobie poznać?_, pomyślała dziewczynka, raptownie smutniejąc, ponieważ przypomniała jej się bardzo ważna sprawa.

- Mamo, powiedz mi, jak to się stało, że się nie pobraliście? Tata mnie nie chciał? – zapytała, opuszczając lekko głowę. Było jej naprawdę przykro, że to właśnie przez nią rodzicie nie zostali ze sobą. A tak bardzo chciała mieć szczęśliwą rodzinę!

- Nie, Zo, nie dlatego! – odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona, po czym podeszła do brązowowłosej i przytuliła ją mocno do siebie. – Po prostu tata nie wie, że ma córkę. Nie potrafiłam się w sobie zebrać i mu powiedzieć…

- Ale jak to nie wie, że ma córkę? – spytała Zoey, wyrywając się z objęć matki, aby potem spojrzeć na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Mamo, ja wiem, że tatusiowie wkładają dzieci przez pępek, więc możesz mi powiedzieć prawdę, nie wstydź się. Poza tym skoro on jest moim tatą i włożył mnie do twojego brzucha, to jak może nie wiedzieć, że... Ach! Nie powiedziałaś mu, że już wyszłam, prawda? No chyba, że jest jeszcze jakiś inny sposób... – dodała po chwili namysłu. Musiała przyznać, że parę razy się nad tym zastanawiała, ale jakoś nigdy nie zdarzyła się okazja, żeby zapytać o to mamy. Aż do teraz.

Hermiona, słysząc słowa córki, zarumieniła się niczym dojrzała piwonia, po czym chrząknęła nieznacznie. To nie miejsce, ani czas, żeby jej to teraz tłumaczyć. W końcu mała ma dopiero osiem lat. Postanowiła się nie odzywać; może to uratuje sytuację.

- Nieważne – odparła w końcu dziewczynka, ale po chwili dodała: - A jak się to stało, że potem nie szukałaś taty? Kochałaś go? A on ciebie? Pokochałby nas, gdyby się dowiedział, że ma córkę? Mamo! – wykrzyknęła Zoey, ponieważ Hermiona nie wydała z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Po prostu zamyślona stała przy blacie kuchennym i zalewała wrzącą wodą herbaciane fusy.

Zo już otwierała buzię, żeby znów coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało jej ciche pukanie w szybę. Natychmiast popatrzyła w tamtym kierunku i widząc jakąś nieznaną, brunatną sowę, przekrzywiła lekko głowę, po czym powolnym krokiem się tam skierowała. Otworzyła okno na oścież i czując, jak zalewa ją fala wiosennego powietrza, westchnęła głośno. Ptak tylko rzucił w stronę dziewczynki list i robiąc okrążenie w kuchni, wyleciał na zewnątrz. Zoey szybko zamknęła okno, ponieważ na jej ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Podała kopertę mamie, która widząc, kto jest nadawcą, zmarszczyła czoło ze zdziwienia. Zwinnym ruchem rozerwała zapieczętowaną część i otworzyła złożony pergamin. Jej oczy poruszały się po kartce w dość szybkim tempie, lecz za każdym kolejnym słowem na twarzy Hermiony pojawiała się irytacja.

- No nie! Paul, zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – warknęła cicho, kiwając przecząco głową. Westchnęła cicho, patrząc na córkę, która z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się swojej rodzicielce. Co jak co, ale ciekawość odziedziczyła po niej.

- A co pan Roberts zrobił? – spytała cicho, podchodząc do szafki i wyjmując szklankę. Nalała do niej soku jabłkowego, który wyjęła z lodówki. Już tyle razy była świadkiem podobnej sceny, że kolejna nie zrobiła na niej wrażenia. Bardzo dobrze znała lekko posiwiałego mężczyznę, który był przełożonym jej mamy. To on dawał jej cukierki i pozwalał pobawić się w lekarza w swoim gabinecie, kiedy siedziała sama w szpitalu, bo mama kogoś uzdrawiała.

- Przenieśli mnie do działu położniczego i zmienili mi obchody na od dwudziestej pierwszej do siódmej rano. No i mam nowego partnera… - powiedziała, wzdychając. Zoey rzuciła jej tylko smutne spojrzenie. Nie chciała, żeby mama ją zostawiała, tym bardziej na noc. Zresztą powinna się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Choć przebywanie samemu cały czas w domu nie podobało jej się. Stanowczo wolałaby pójść gdzieś indziej, chociażby do cioci i wujka.

A gdyby miała tatę, który by z nimi mieszkał, wtedy… I tak do jej głowy wpadł szalony, aczkolwiek bardzo dobry – według niej - pomysł.

Natychmiast uśmiechnęła się szeroko i kątem oka popatrzyła na zegarek. Dochodziła dziewiąta trzydzieści, więc miała jeszcze chwilę czasu.

- Mamo, powiedz mi jeszcze, bo wcześniej nic nie wspominałaś, jak poznałaś tatę? Znaliście się już od początku Hogwartu i ze sobą byliście, czy dopiero się gdzieś pod koniec szkoły? Proszę, opowiedz mi wszystko, chcę wiedzieć! – mówiła władczym tonem, a Hermiona słysząc jej słowa, tylko westchnęła. Wiedziała, że jak córka się na coś uprze, to nie ma odwrotu. Tą cechę charakteru odziedziczyła po ojcu, na pewno.

- Ale tylko kawałek, ponieważ zaraz muszę się szykować do pracy.

_OOO_

Kiedy tylko za Hermioną zamknęły się drzwi, Zoey odczekała dziesięć minut, po czym wyszła z łóżka i biegiem zeszła na dół po schodach. Musiała zdobyć pewne informacje, dzięki którym w końcu uda jej się wcielić swój plan w życie, mając cichą nadzieję, że się powiedzie. Że w końcu będzie miała rodzinę!

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym, czy włożyć głowę przez kominek, czy po prostu zadzwonić, bo odkąd Harry stał się szefem aurorów, to do każdego z biurek został podłączony telefon stacjonarny, dzięki któremu można naprawdę szybko działać.

- Dobry wieczór, dodzwoniłeś się do Biura Aurorów. Z tej strony Blaise Zabini, w czym mogę pomóc? – mówiła osoba po drugiej stronie słuchawki, a dziewczynka, słysząc tak dobrze znany głos wspólnika wujka, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Cześć, Blaise! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Zoey. Tylko on, jako jedyny, nie pozwalał do siebie mówić w formie grzecznościowej „pan". Zo próbowała nawet nazywać go wujkiem, ale gdy ten tylko to usłyszał, obraził się. Nie chciał, by uważano go starego. I w końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, brązowowłosa musiała na to przystać i zacząć zwracać się do niego po imieniu. Ale chyba właśnie za to go tak uwielbiała! Był wspaniałym mężczyzną, którego naprawdę kochała! A traktowała go jak ojca od zawsze, ponieważ jako mała dziewczynka zanim jeszcze Harry został szefem, spędzała tam u nich naprawdę wiele czasu.

- Zo? – spytał Zabini zdziwionym tonem. – Po co dzwonisz? I czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? – spytał, prawdopodobnie patrząc na zegarek. W sumie była już jedenasta.

- Wujek Harry potrzebuje adresu jakiegoś Draco Malfoya, a sam jest bardzo zajęty, więc chciałam mu pomóc, i dzwonię – powiedziała. Była lekko podenerwowana, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Wolała nie wiedzieć, co by było, gdyby się wszystko teraz wydało...

- Skoro tak mówił Harry – westchnął, po czym dodał: - Ale to dziwne, bo dosłownie pół godziny temu wyszedł. No nieważne, zawsze wiedziałem, że Potter ma coś z głową – zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, dzięki czemu i na twarzy Zoey pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Enfield, północne obrzeże Londynu. A dokładnie Enfield 4, taki mniejszy dworek. Na pewno go znajdzie.

- Dzięki, wujku! – powiedziała szczęśliwa, zapisując adres na kartce, którą po chwili złożyła na dwie równe części.

- A chcesz dostać w tyłek? – zapytał z przekąsem Zabini, lecz po chwili zaśmiał się cicho. – Muszę kończyć, cukiereczku. Pozdrów Hermionę, mniemam, że dobrze się czuje! – dodał, po czym rozłączył się szybko. W końcu nadal przebywał w pracy, a urządzać sobie rozmów przez telefon nie można. Chociaż…

Dziewczyna natychmiast pobiegła na górę do swojego pokoju, po czym zaczęła pakować do swojego plecaka sukienkę, misia Zosię, kartkę z adresem i książkę „Historia Hogwartu" w wydaniu dla dzieci. Teraz była gotowa. Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to ustawić budzik na szóstą trzydzieści rano i pójść spać, marząc o tym, że w końcu jej mama i ona dostaną to, czego najbardziej pragną. Męża i ojca.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2  
**

Biegła właśnie przez całkowicie pustą ulicę, nie zwracając uwagi na lejący się z chmur deszcz. Nie przeszkadzało jej to - wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ z racji tego, że była jeszcze młoda, uwielbiała być mokra. Wiedziała jednak, że w tym momencie dłuższe przebywanie na zewnątrz jest wykluczone. Miała w końcu całkiem inne zadanie do wykonania.

_OOO_

Była wściekła, okropnie zła. Nie dość, że przenieśli ją do działu położniczego, to jeszcze zmienili jej godziny pracy, a przecież wcześniej było tak dobrze!

Westchnęła mimowolnie, kiedy tylko znalazła się na jednym z korytarzy Munga. Czasami naprawdę miała już po dziurki w nosie tego miejsca, aczkolwiek cały czas coś ją tutaj przyciągało. Niestety, nie miała pojęcia co takiego.

Oddział mieścił się na pierwszym piętrze, ale zanim się tam znalazła, musiała zajść jeszcze do jej przełożonego Paula Robertsa, który w liście poprosił o krótką wizytę w jego biurze. Zresztą sama chciała uciąć sobie z nim rozmowę i wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnić, a szczególnie przyczynę tej nagłej zmiany stanowiska. W końcu, ot tak, nie podejmuje się żadnych ważnych decyzji. Poza tym dlaczego akurat ją przenieśli? I to na porodówkę? Przecież Hermiona nie miała żadnego wykształcenia dotyczącego tego zajęcia, no może poza małym stażem… Zresztą jakoś nigdy nie przykładała się do tego, stanowczo bardziej wolała ratować ludzi z dość ciekawych przypadków typu: zamiana kończyn czy wyrastający z brzucha ogon.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana, przyśpieszając tempo. Co chwila kiwała komuś na przywitanie głową i uśmiechała się przy tym serdecznie. Kiedy tylko stanęła przed drzwiami, na których wisiała złota tabliczka z nazwiskiem przyjmującego w tym gabinecie uzdrowiciela, zapukała cicho. Odpowiedziało jej donośne, acz delikatnie zachrypnięte „proszę" i nie czekając na bardziej urozmaicone zaproszenie, weszła do środka. Gdy tylko przeszła przez próg, jej oczom ukazała się postać wątłego staruszka, na oko gdzieś po sześćdziesiątce. Miał lekko posiwiałe włosy, które były strasznie przylizane. Jego piwne oczy z ciekawością przypatrywały się pannie Granger, która dość specyficznym krokiem podeszła do biurka i widząc, jak pan Roberts wykonuje znaczący gest ręką, usiadła wygodnie na fotelu naprzeciwko. Z zainteresowaniem zaczęła rozglądać się wokół, ponieważ miała przeczucie, że coś w tym pokoju uległo zmianie. Nie pomyliła się; na pożółkłych ścianach pojawiło się więcej plakatów różnych produktów potrzebnych do przyrządzania eliksirów leczniczych. Ot, niewinne reklamy.

- Dobry wieczór – zaczęła kobieta, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Zawsze, kiedy tylko spojrzała na przełożonego, czuła się, jakby patrzyła na swojego świętej pamięci ojca.

Ten tylko kiwnął głową zdziwiony. Paul nigdy nie był zbyt rozmownym mężczyzną, zawsze wolał milczeć, jeżeli słowa nie były potrzebne. Może to właśnie za to Granger tak bardzo go lubiła.

- Hermiono, co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał po chwili, a widząc jej zaszokowaną minę, szybko dodał: - Przecież twój obchód zaczyna się dopiero jutro o dwudziestej trzeciej, napisałem ci to w liście. Dzisiaj miałaś sobie zrobić wolne, odpocząć choć na chwilę od pracy...

- Co? – zapytała, szeroko otwierając swoje brązowe oczy. – Ale nic takiego nie było napisane. W sensie, że w liście – mówiła cicho, a jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej niepewny; zaczynała się lekko denerwować.

- Jak to nie było? – powtórzył i podrapał się w głowę. – Musiałem to napisać, ponieważ inaczej pan Malfoy także by się tutaj pojawił. Może coś źle przeczytałaś…

Hermiona już dalej nie słuchała, ponieważ w uszach przewijały jej się tylko dwa słowa: „pan" i „Malfoy", przez które całkowicie znieruchomiała. _Czy to znaczy, że… Cholera! - _pomyślała, zamykając szczelnie powieki. W tym momencie pragnęła się obudzić, wstać i przytulić do swojej córki. Tak, to całkowicie uspokoiłoby jej serce, które teraz z szybkością kalibru próbowało wyrwać się jej z piersi.

- Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? To on ma być moim partnerem?

Paul, słysząc desperację w jej głosie, zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby tym razem się pomylił? A wydawało mu się, że ta dwójka tak bardzo do siebie pasuje. Poza tym parę razy widział, jak Hermiona rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, a chciał, żeby w końcu była radosna i pełna miłości. W końcu traktował ją jak własną córkę, której nie miał. I zależało mu na jej szczęściu. To dobra dziewczyna.

- Tak, stwierdziłem, że Draco bardzo dobrze nadaje się do tej roli. – Jego wypowiedź wyszła dość dwuznacznie, jednak nie przejął się tym. Chciał, by kobieta zrozumiała obydwa przesłania.

W odpowiedzi zarumieniła się delikatnie, ale w głębi duszy musiała przyznać, że minimalnie cieszyła się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Czasami naprawdę chciała z nim chociażby porozmawiać, lecz nie miała odwagi. Właśnie w podobnych momentach zastanawiała się, czy aby Tiara Przydziału nie pomyliła się, umieszczając ją w Gryffindorze.

Oprócz tego dostała od życia także inną szansę. Na to, żeby Draco w końcu dowiedział się o Zoey...

Nagle ciszę ogarniającą pomieszczenie przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi, w których po chwili pojawiła się czarna czupryna.

- Przepraszam, sir, ale jakaś pani – tutaj uzdrowicielka spojrzała na kartę, którą trzymała w dłoni – Lavender Weasley domaga się rozmowy z panem na temat okresu płodowego. Podobno to ma związek z jej próbami zajścia w ciążę.

Hermiona, słysząc to, zachichotała. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, ponieważ zbyt dobrze znała swoją dawną współlokatorkę. I równocześnie żonę byłego przyjaciela.

Niestety, mina jej po chwili zrzedła, ponieważ usłyszała odpowiedź Paula:

- Klaro, od tej pory skieruj sprawę pani Lavender do Hermiony lub do Dracona. To oni od jutra – rzucił pannie Granger przelotne spojrzenie – będą przełożonymi na tym oddziale. Przynajmniej ten dział będę miał z głowy.

- Dobrze, panie Roberts, zapisałam to – uśmiechnęła się serdecznie w stronę szefa, a później do brązowowłosej, która odpowiedziała trochę nieszczerze. Hermionie nie za bardzo podobało się to, co przed chwilą usłyszała, lecz nic nie zrobiła. W sumie to mogłaby wyjść z tego nawet niezła przygoda…

– A więc, Hermiono, Weasley będzie jutro o dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści. Strzeż się – zaśmiała się Klara i kiwając głową na pożegnanie, wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Po chwili Hermiona poszła za jej przykładem. Już nie chciała dowiadywać się więcej, na razie te informacje w zupełności jej wystarczyły. Chociaż w pewnym stopniu miała przeczucie, że to nie koniec wrażeń na dzisiaj. Próbowała jednak wierzyć, że to przez zmęczenie i po prostu sama płata sobie figle.

Westchnęła, kiedy tylko znalazła się w swoim nowym gabinecie. Poprawka: w _ich_ nowym gabinecie.

Przeklęła w myślach i starając się więcej o tym nie myśleć, założyła swój fartuch roboczy i usiadła za jednym z biurek, które znajdowało się przy oknie. Pomimo tego, że pracę miała rozpocząć jutro, to dzisiaj chciała już się trochę zaaklimatyzować. Następnego dnia jej głowa będzie zajęta myśleniem o czymś - albo prędzej o kimś - innym.

Westchnęła, wyjmując pierwszą lepszą kartę z kartoteki i zaczytując się w niej, odganiała od siebie nikłą nadzieję, która powoli zaczęła w niej kiełkować.

_OOO_

_Nareszcie_, pomyślała Hermiona, kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg swojego ukochanego domu. W tym momencie marzyła tylko o gorącej kąpieli i ciepłym, wygodnym łóżeczku, lecz wiedziała, że nie ma na to szans. Przecież zaraz Zoey powinna wstać, a jako matka ma obowiązek zrobić jej chociażby śniadanie.

Popatrzyła na zegarek, który wskazywał dwie po siódmej, więc miała jeszcze chwilę czasu dla siebie.

Szybko umyła się i przebrała w wygodne dresy, po czym położyła się na moment do łóżka. Musiała choć trochę poleżeć i odpocząć. Sięgnęła po książkę leżącą na stoliku nocnym, którą po raz ostatni w rękach miała już jakiś czas temu, jednak zanim zdążyła przeczytać trzy strony, jej głowa opadła delikatnie na poduszki; Morfeusz zabrał ją w swoje ramiona.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła, gdy tylko otworzyła powieki, był biały sufit. Ziewnęła szeroko i przeciągając się niczym rasowa kotka, przewróciła się na prawy bok, bardziej wtulając się w poduszkę. Kątem oka spojrzała na zegarek na stoliku nocnym, który wskazywał za dwie dwunastą. Przez chwilę zamknęła oczy, nadal rozkoszując się tą cudowną ciszą, która promieniowała z całego domu.

_Zaraz, zaraz, coś tutaj jest za spokojnie... Cholera, zasnęłam!_

Hermiona natychmiast poderwała się na równe nogi, przez co zakręciło jej się w głowie, ale nie przejęła się tym za bardzo, ponieważ już biegła w stronę pokoju swojej córki. Natychmiast wpadła do środka, a widząc, że łóżko Zoey jest puste, zaczęła się coraz bardziej denerwować, w myślach układając sobie coraz gorsze sposoby zaginięcia brązowowłosej.

Nagle jej wzrok przykuła kartka leżąca na biurku dziewczynki. Szybko skierowała kroki w tamtą stronę i nim się obejrzała, już czytała list od Zo, w którym dziewczynka napisała, że wujek Harry i ciocia Luna wzięli ją do siebie. Hermiona raptownie odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym zachichotała pod nosem.

_Już wariuję na starość_, pomyślała, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i skierowała się na dół do kuchni z zamiarem zaparzenia sobie kawy.

- A właśnie! – powiedziała sama do siebie pół godziny później i z błyskiem w oczach złapała wczorajszą wiadomość od Paula. Przez chwilę milczała, dokładnie studiując wzrokiem tekst, by minutę później jęknąć i zaśmiać się równocześnie. – Jestem idiotką – stwierdziła z przekonaniem. W końcu wiadomość o tym, że to właśnie dzisiaj ma rozpocząć swoje dyżury na porodówce była napisana prawie na samym początku. _Ale się zbłaźniłam_, mówiła dalej w myślach, przy okazji wyrzucając list do śmieci. _To chyba dlatego, że byłam taka rozkojarzona i podenerwowana…_

Dzień upływał jej bardzo przyjemnie. Już od dawna nie była aż tak wypoczęta i pełna energii. Czuła się naprawdę wyśmienicie, mogłaby nawet góry przenosić.

Jej błogość przerwał nagle odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu, który po chwili szybko odebrała.

- Hermiono, właśnie się dowiedziałem! Gratuluję awansu! – wykrzyknął uradowany głos, który należał do jej najlepszego przyjaciela. – Od początku wiedziałem, że zawsze tego chciałaś!

- Harry – kobieta zaśmiała się cicho. – Nie miałam wyjścia, sami mnie przenieśli – dodała i słysząc, jak po drugiej stronie wszystko milknie, roześmiała się już głośno.

- Aha – odpowiedział zawstydzony Potter, który chrząknął potem nieznacznie. - A właśnie, Mionuś… - zaczął po chwili, próbując złagodzić swój ton głosu. Hermiona od razu wiedziała, że chce ją o coś prosić. Za dobrze go znała.

- Co chcesz tym razem? – spytała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Czy mogłabyś się zająć ciążą Luny? No wiesz, w końcu jesteś przełożoną na dziale położniczym i jesteś naszą przyjaciółką. To w końcu do ciebie mamy największe zaufanie, więc… Sama rozumiesz – zakończył dość chaotycznie i niespójnie, ale w końcu to za tą cechę charakteru Hermiona kochała go najbardziej.

- Jasne, z wielką chęcią! – odrzekła i szybko dodała z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, który coraz bardziej jej się pogłębiał: - To będzie taka rekompensata za zabranie dzisiaj ode mnie Zoey. Nareszcie się trochę odprężyłam, a tego było mi naprawdę trzeba, więc… Dzięki!

- Jakie zabranie Zoey? – spytał Harry, raptownie poważniejąc. – Przecież nie widziałem jej od dwóch dni. Poza tym dzisiaj nawet do was nie przyszliśmy – zamilkła na chwilę. - Nie mów, że nie ma Zo w domu?

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy ze strachu. A jednak jej przeczucie było nieomylne, tylko ona je zlekceważyła. _Idiotka!,_ pomyślała coraz bardziej zlękniona. Przecież to jej własna córka, jak ona mogła…

- Harry! – zaczęła ponownie piskliwym głosem, czując, jak pod powiekami zbierają jej się gorzkie łzy.

- Nie martw się, znajdziemy ją! Już wysyłam jakiś patrol i nie spoczniemy, póki nie znajdziemy Zo, obiecuję! – przyrzekł, po czym szybko dodał: - Zadzwonię po Lunę, zaraz u ciebie będzie! Spokojnie, Miona!

Potter się rozłączył, a Hermiona nie wiedząc, co dalej począć, rozpłakała się głośno, przytulając słuchawkę od telefonu do własnej piersi.

Co to za matka, która nawet nie wie, kiedy dzieje się coś złego z jej dzieckiem? Z jej córeczką, jej małą Zoey, której może już nigdy może nie zobaczyć…

_OOO_

Dochodziła już ósma. Mała dziewczynka właśnie weszła na ulicę, na której pragnęła znaleźć się od jakiejś półtorej godziny. Westchnęła mimowolne i zaczęła rozglądać się wokół. Nagle jej wzrok przykuł ogromny budynek otoczony bujną zielenią. Spojrzała na furtkę, na której widniała duża czwórka. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym szybko przez nią przechodząc, pobiegła prosto do wielkich, mosiężnych drzwi.

_To może być nasza ostatnia szansa_, pomyślała i przybierając na twarz szeroki uśmiech, głośno zapukała.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3  
**

Na zegarze była prawie ósma rano, kiedy w ogromnym mieszkaniu panicza Malfoya sztućce zaczęły brzdąkać o talerze. Słońce, które co jakiś czas wyglądało z zawstydzeniem zza deszczowych chmur, oświetlało ogromną, bogato zdobioną jadalnię, w której urzędował Draco Malfoy i jego przyjaciółka – a raczej kochanka – Pansy Parkinson. Obydwoje po dość upojnej nocy ze smakiem jedli śniadanie, któremu można byłoby przyznać aż pięć gwiazdek. Nic nie mówili; zawsze milczeli, wiedząc, że ich kolejna schadzka nastąpi niedługo i wtedy sobie wszystko nadrobią. Niestety, tym razem było inaczej. Albo właściwie zanosiło się na coś odmiennego.

Dziewczyna, jakby przeczuwając, że dzisiaj po raz ostatni zawitała u Dracona, co jakiś czas rzucała mu posępne spojrzenia, z błyskiem w oku przyglądając się jego całej posturze. W zamyśleniu obserwowała ruchy jego żuchwy, kiedy z zamiłowaniem przeżuwał kolejne kęsy. Jej wzrok śledził jego smukłe dłonie, które zręcznie posługiwały się sztućcami. Lekko zmierzwiona grzywka, lśniące szare oczy i te wspaniałe kości policzkowe.

Westchnęła cicho, lecz mężczyzna usłyszał ten dźwięk, przez co skierował ku niej zdziwione spojrzenie i zmarszczył śmiesznie brwi. Widząc, jak ta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do niego, natychmiast odwzajemnił gest, kręcąc przecząco głową. Po krótkiej chwili zerknął kątem oka na zegarek, który znajdował się na jego lewej ręce, po czym szybko wstał z krzesła. Brunetka poszła za jego śladem, przez co stanęli dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie. Wiedziała już, o co mu chodzi; przez owy czynnik dokładnie dawał jej do zrozumienia, że powinna teraz opuścić jego lokum.

Zawsze tak robił.

Tym razem rutynę przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi, przez co Draco ze zdziwieniem spojrzał w stronę swojego kamerdynera Huberta, który raptownie stanął przed nimi. Blondyn pokiwał twierdząco głową. Lokaj pośpiesznie wyszedł i skierował się ku przedpokojowi, by wpuścić niespodziewanego gościa.

Pansy, jakby korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi Malfoya, szybkim krokiem podeszła do niego i oplatając jego szyję rękami, pocałowała go niespodziewanie. Blondyn przez parę sekund nie wiedział, co się dzieje, lecz po chwili poddał się niespodziewanej, ale jakże przyjemnej pieszczocie. Niestety, trwała ona krótki moment, ponieważ nagle podbiegła do niego jakaś mała dziewczynka, mocno wtulając się w jego osobę. Zaszokowany Draco stanął w miejscu, raptownie przerywając pocałunek, zaś Parkinson wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk, po czym cofnęła się parę kroków w tył.

- Cześć, tato! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Zoey, która ciągle mocno ściskała swojego ojca. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Tęskniłam za tobą, wiesz?

Niezwykle zaskoczony panicz Malfoy otworzył szeroko oczy, ale szybko wybudził się z tego transu, po czym gwałtownym, acz delikatnym ruchem odepchnął od siebie małą szatynkę, przez co ta mocno posmutniała. Draco w duchu przyznał, że przez tą krótką chwilę zrobiło mu się żal dziewczynki, a w jego głowie zrodził się nagły pomysł jej ponownego przytulenia.

To był, na jej nieszczęście, tylko moment.

- Słucham? – zapytał, nie bardzo wiedząc, od czego zacząć. – Nie jestem twoim ojcem! Co to w ogóle jest za pomysł? – zaprzeczył raptownie, gdyż w końcu myśli zaczęły powoli układać się w jego głowie. Popatrzył na swojego kamerdynera, który stał, opierając się lekko o drzwi.

- Paniczu Draco, zanim zdążyłem do końca otworzyć drzwi, ta mała panienka szybko wbiegła do domu i widząc pana, wyminęła mnie i skierowała się w stronę jadalni – wyjaśnił Hubert. - Jeżeli młoda dama ma jak najszybciej opuścić posesję, to ja…

Draco nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Co jak co, ale dziecka z domu nie wyrzuci; owa czynność byłaby całkowicie niezgodna z jego kodeksem – jeżeli takowy w ogóle istniał.

- Dziękuję, Hubercie, możesz odejść – powiedział, a widząc, jak jego kamerdyner lekko przytaknął głową, westchnął ociężale, drapiąc się przy okazji po głowie, przez co zmierzwił swoje, i tak już roztrzepane, blond włosy. – Pansy… - zwrócił się do swojej kochanki, o której przez moment całkowicie zapomniał. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, na twarzy której malowało się totalne niedowierzanie rodzące złość oraz poddanie się. – Pansy – powtórzył, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, Parkinson popatrzyła na niego groźnie, po czym, z rosnącą furią w oczach, szybkim krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia, by po chwili słychać było donośnie trzasnąć drzwiami.

- Cholera – zaklął głośno blondyn, a słysząc, jak ktoś za jego plecami parska śmiechem, natychmiast się odwrócił. Był zły. W końcu jakieś tam nieznajome dziecko nie będzie mu niszczyło życia! – Dziewczynko… - zaczął najbardziej delikatnie, jak umiał, wzdychając lekko.

- Zoey – powiedziała radośnie szatynka, nie mając pojęcia, że w głowie jej ojca toczy się niema walka, którą powoli zaczynały wygrywać negatywne emocje. A już naprawdę niewiele brakowało do wybuchu, więc lepiej byłoby, gdyby ta całkowicie zamilkła.

- Zoey – powtórzył, a właściwie to wywarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Powtarzam: nie jestem twoim ojcem i nie mam pojęcia, kto opowiedział ci takie bzdury. Od kogo to wiesz, co? – spytał po chwili zastanowienia, siadając na jednym z krzeseł.

- Mama powiedziała, że jesteś moim tatą, a mama zawsze ma rację! – zaperzyła się i wyginając śmiesznie usta w podkówkę, założyła ręce na piersi. W tym momencie Draco musiał przyznać, że jego rzekoma córka wyglądała naprawdę uroczo. Szybko jednak wyzbył się tej myśli; im szybciej ta dziewczyna opuści ten dom, tym będzie spokojniejszy.

- Mama kłamała – odrzekł zdecydowanie Malfoy, a widząc, jak jej szare oczy robią się coraz szersze ze strachu, westchnął zrezygnowany. – Zoey, powiedz mi, gdzie mieszkasz, odwiozę cię do domu. I będzie po sprawie.

- Nie chcę, żeby było po sprawie! – wykrzyknęła raptownie szatynka. Draco miał już zamiar coś dodać, kiedy jego uwagę rozproszyło pewne znamię. Prędko podszedł do Zoey, po czym kucnął naprzeciwko niej. Przez moment z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w pewną ciemną plamkę, którą miała tuż pod uchem, po czym zaklął siarczyście. Dziewczyna miała pieprzyk dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co on i reszta jego rodziny – był to znak dziedziczny Malfoyów. Poza tym szare oczy, zacięty charakter i lekko zarysowany podbródek zaczynały go coraz bardziej przekonywać do nowego odkrycia. _Cholera, ja mam córkę!,_ pomyślał spanikowany. _Prawdopodobnie ja..._ Draco szybko wstał na nogi i zaczął niepewnie stawiać kroki w tył.

- Jak się nazywa twoja mama? – zapytał po chwili milczenia, usilnie próbując zatrzymać te głuche myśli, które odbijały się po jego głowie. I to nie po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia.

- Mama – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, zastanawiając się nad wypowiadanymi słowami. _Teraz się dopiero zacznie przesłuchanie_, pomyślała.

- Zoey, to wcale nie jest zabawne – powiedział zrezygnowany Malfoy, ponownie siadając na krześle. Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień… - Jak ona się nazywa?

- Mama – powtórzyła szatynka, lekko pąsowiejąc. Nie chciała kłócić się teraz z tatą, a dobrze wiedziała, że ta ich bezsensowna wymiana zdań zmierza właśnie ku takiemu końcowi.

- Zoey.

I jakby na zawołanie, głos blondyna stał się dość wrogi i chłodny, będąc całkowicie odmiennym od tego, którego używał na co dzień.

- Mama.

- Zoey!

- Mama!

- Zo, do cholery, powiedz mi jak się nazywa twoja matka!

Przesadził. Wiedział, że trochę za bardzo go poniosło, ale te słowa zbyt szybko wypłynęły z jego krtani. Nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać. Patrzył teraz na coraz bardziej blednące oblicze swojej córki; jej oczy straciły wcześniejszy blask, a smutny wyraz twarzy sprawił, że serce zaczęło go boleć. Pomimo tego nie zamierzał przeprosić. W końcu nie może się poddać; on naprawdę musi poznać matkę swojego – czy aby na pewno? - dziecka i nie spocznie, póki się tego nie dowie!

- Tak do mnie mówi – oznajmiła cicho dziewczynka. Gołym okiem było widać, że mała tęskni za swoją mamą, a on sprawił jej tylko ból, budząc w niej wspomnienia. _Jeszcze nawet do końca nie zacząłem być ojcem, a już popełniam błędy... Jakim ojcem, do cholery, to nie jest moje dziecko! Ale i tak nie pozwolę, by cierpiała._

- Zo? – zamyślił się, po czym dodał z uśmiechem: - Z. bardziej do ciebie pasuje. Jest prosty, ale na swój zakręcony sposób, jak ty – zaśmiał się ze swojego porównania, a widząc, że i na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, pogratulował sobie pierwszego, dobrze zdanego, ojcowskiego sprawdzianu.

_Nie jestem jej ojcem!_

Nie minęło pięć minut, a Z., jak od tej pory Draco ją nazywał, ze smakiem pałaszowała śniadanie, opowiadając mu o swoich najciekawszych przygodach z dzieciństwa, przez co Malfoy czasami naprawdę zaczynał żałować, że nie poznał jej wcześniej. Tylko dlaczego jej matka nic mu nie powiedziała?

_To nie jest moje dziecko!_

- Dlaczego w ogóle do mnie przyszłaś? – zadał pytanie, które nie dawało mu spokoju od dłuższego czasu. – Chyba mama wie, że tu jesteś, prawda? – dodał, a widząc, jak ta zagryza lekko wargi, jęknął cicho. Świetnie, nie dość, że ośmioletnie dziecko samo przejechało przez cały Londyn – wspominała mu coś wcześniej – to jeszcze bez wiedzy swojej rodzicielki. Gdyby mógł, Malfoy zacząłby krzyczeć z bezsilności.

- Toż twoja mama będzie się o ciebie martwić! – zaperzył się, lecz nie usłyszał od niej odpowiedzi. W sumie to może i lepiej, bo nie miał pojęcia, co by mógł wtedy powiedzieć. – A ktoś w ogóle wie, że tutaj jesteś?

- Nie – odpowiedziała cicho pod nosem, po czym zawahała się, ale spytała: - A mogę tutaj zostać?

_Draco, masz tylko jedną szansę, pamiętaj,_ pomyślał zdesperowany ojciec. _Wystarczy tylko jedna zła odpowiedź, jeden zły ruch, a twoje dziecko odejdzie w siną dal, a tego nie chcesz._

_Co ja wygaduję? To nie jest moje dziecko, mówię po raz setny! A zostanie tutaj tylko ze względu na to, że... że... Kurwa!_

- Oczywiście, Z.! – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast, a widząc, jak na twarzy swojej pociechy – _Jakiej pociechy?_ - pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, odetchnął głęboko. Druga porządna decyzja. – Ale pod jednym warunkiem: nie uciekniesz ode mnie, jak zrobiłaś to mamie, dobrze? Jak będziesz gdzieś chciała iść, niezwłocznie mnie o tym powiadomisz – zarządził; nie znał sprzeciwu. Córką ochoczo przytaknęła, sprawiając, że ten westchnął z ulgą.

- Tato?

_T-tato?_

- Hm?

- Dziękuję.

Draco, kiedy tylko zobaczył tą nieopisaną wdzięczność w oczach Zoey, zaniemówił z zachwytu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył aż tylu wspaniałych uczuć, które w parę sekund potrafiła wywołać u niego jego córka. Jego dziecko, które dopiero zaczynał poznawać.

_Ile razy mam powtarzać? Malfoy, to nie jest twoja córka, nawet jakbyś zaczynał tego chcieć... Zaraz! Oczywiście, że nie chcesz!_

_OOO  
_

Wolnym krokiem wyszedł właśnie z cichej alejki, gdzie się teleportował. Dokładnie o godzinie dwudziestej trzeciej zaczynał swój obchód, który - jak na złość - musiał wypełnić na oddziale położniczym.

Wkroczył właśnie do szpitala świętego Munga i przechodząc przez długie korytarze, co jakiś czas kiwał komuś głową na przywitanie. Dla niepoznaki, bo jego myśli zajęte były czymś, a właściwie kimś, innym. Osobą, o której jeszcze wczoraj nie miał pojęcia, że istnieje. Jego własną córką. Nadal w głębi ducha zastanawiał się, jak mógł nie wiedzieć, że ma dziecko. Zresztą on nie wiedział, z kim ma to dziecko, a to chyba jest jeszcze gorszy problem.

_Niech cholera to weźmie! To. Nie. Jest. Moje. Dziecko!_

_Trzeba dokładnie przyjrzeć się Z.,_ pomyślał. _Skoro ma tyle moich cech, to na pewno swojej matki również_, postanowił solennie i już w trochę lepszym humorze zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Oprócz tego, jeszcze nie dowiedział się wszystkiego o Zoey, a to, co mu dzisiaj naopowiadała o sobie, było tylko małą namiastką tego, czego chciał się dowiedzieć. W tym momencie musiał przyznać, że w głębi ducha już nie może się doczekać kolejnej rozmowy z Zoey, która była naprawdę mądrą dziewczynką.

_Inteligencję na pewno odziedziczyła po tatusiu_, zaśmiał się do własnych myśli, w których po chwili pojawiły się wspomnienia wydarzeń mających miejsce dnia dzisiejszego. Przed oczami widział portret dziewczynki, kiedy ta mówiła coś do niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Także jej zachowanie, gdy tylko dowiedziała się, w którym pokoju będzie spać; kiedy weszła do środka, aż stanęła w miejscu i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w wyposażenie pomieszczenie, które - jak potem stwierdziła - przerosło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Draco do tej pory zastanawiał się, skąd mała miała taki zasób słów. Może mama ją szkoliła w domu?

I jakby na zawołanie, właśnie wpadł na jakąś dziewczynę. Czując, że ta niechcący nabiła mu siniaka, aż syknął. Popatrzył na sprawcę owego czynu... i zamarł.

- Malfoy?

Usłyszał pytanie, które kobieta zadała mu dość melodyjnym tonem. Jakoś nie pamiętał, aby dziewczyna miała tak przyjemnie brzmiący głos.

- Granger? – zapytał, lecz po chwili szybko się poprawił: - Przepraszam, stary nawyk. Hermiona?

Dziewczyna, słysząc to, zaśmiała się cicho, choć po chwili raptownie spoważniała, uświadamiając sobie ważniejszą kwestię.

- Cóż... witaj, partnerze.

A biedny Draco nie miał pojęcia, czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Stanowczo w tym dniu zdarzyło się aż nazbyt wiele i miał nadzieję, że koniec niespodzianek nastąpi szybko, ponieważ kolejnej by już nie przetrwał. Zresztą teraz także trzymał się ledwo na nogach. A przed nim jeszcze cała noc dyżuru…

_Merlinie, miej mnie w opiece! _


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Zegar wybił dopiero godzinę dziewiętnastą trzydzieści siedem, ale przez te półgodziny swojego pierwszego dnia dyżuru na innym oddziale Draco i Hermiona mieli pełne ręce roboty i nie zanosiło się na chociażby chwilę przerwy. Obydwoje, kiedy tylko Paul oznajmił, żeby pacjenci na drugim piętrze zgłaszali się do nich z wszelkimi problemami, nie mieli czasu nawet na dopicie, już zimnej, kawy. Co dopiero mówiąc o jakiejkolwiek rozmowie niezwiązanej bezpośrednio z wykonywanym fachem. Oczywiście, od czasu do czasu rzucali sobie zdziwione, ale i trochę zaciekawione spojrzenia, które – kiedy tylko się na tym przyłapywali – prędko zmieniały swój tor.

Niczym zabawa w kotką i myszkę.

Hermiona właśnie szybko przechodziła z jednej sali do drugiej, gdy ktoś ją zaczepił. Stanęła na chwilę, w myślach przy okazji powtarzając sobie, dlaczego zmierzała akurat w tamtą stronę, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie. Z radością w oczach patrzyła na nią Klara, która zaśmiała się, widząc rozkojarzoną minę uzdrowicielki.

– Proszę, masz tutaj ostatnią, zarejestrowaną dzisiaj pacjentkę – powiedziała, uśmiechając się serdecznie na dźwięk dość głośnego i ociężałego westchnięcia, które wydała z siebie panna Granger. – Pierwsze dni zawsze są najgorsze, przyzwyczaisz się, Hermiono, zobaczysz – dodała i puściła jej perskie oczko.

– Obyś miała racje – odetchnęła głęboko szatynka, drapiąc się przy okazji po głowie, przez co jej brązowe pukle zaczęły delikatnie falować. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale z całego swojego ciała najbardziej uwielbiała właśnie włosy, choć czasami było z nimi aż za dużo zachodu. Znów wsunęła dłoń pod gęste loki, lecz jednak tym razem tylko lekko poprawiła fryzurę, unosząc je łagodnie do góry.

Kiwnęła głową w stronę swojej koleżanki po fachu, po czym lokując teczkę z danymi pacjentki pod pachą, ruszyła w stronę swojego gabinetu, całkowicie zapominając o wcześniejszym powodzie, dla którego zaszła aż na drugi koniec korytarza. Musiała choć na chwilę odpocząć; niemiłosiernie boląca głowa i sprawa zniknięcia Zoey wcale nie ułatwiały jej pierwszego dnia w pracy, wręcz przeciwnie - nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Ciągle niechcący się potykała, była niedelikatna w stosunku do chorych, a nawet zbiła fiolkę z eliksirem pobudzającym skurcze, którego ważenie zajmuje całe trzy tygodnie i pięć dni. Była po prostu wściekła i zmartwiona.

_Jestem beznadziejną matką_, pomyślała, rzucając teczkę na stół i z głośnym jękiem siadając na jednym z foteli w gabinecie. _Moja córka zaginęła, a ja jak gdyby nigdy nic pracuję_.

Wiedziała jednak, że owo zajęcie jest bardziej owocne niż samotne siedzenie w domu. Tutaj przynajmniej była pewna, że nie zrobi jakiegoś głupstwa, na przykład wtrącając się w śledztwo Harry'ego. Całkowicie wierzyła, że przyjaciel nie spocznie, póki nie odnajdzie swojej chrześnicy. Na duchu podnosił ją również fakt, że jako szef Biura Aurorów zarządził, że w poszukiwaniach ma wziąć udział dość spora grupa jednych z lepszych aurorów. A jej pomoc nic nie wniesie, może nawet wiele utrudnić.

_Ale, cholera, czemu to tak długo trwa!,_ krzyknęła w myślach i podparła głowę rękoma. Chciała płakać, miała ochotę uderzać bez rozpamiętania w mebel, na którym właśnie siedziała. Pragnęła niszczyć, coś rozwalić. Niestety, nie miała na nic siły. Jej organizm był dzisiaj stanowczo zbyt wyczerpany, żeby używać siły fizycznej większej niż minimum.

A marzyła tylko o tym, by jej córeczka znalazła się cała i zdrowa.

_Czy to tak wiele? _

Przecierając oczy, spojrzała na duży zegar, który wisiał na ścianie nad regałem z przeróżnymi tomiskami. Wskazywał dopiero dwudziestą.

– Hermiona!

Usłyszała krzyk, który poprzedziło głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Zerwała się na równe nogi, lekko zamglonym wzrokiem przyglądając się blondynowi, który właśnie wpadł do pokoju.

– Szukam cię i szukam – powiedział głośno, ale po chwili westchnął ociężale, mierzwiąc sobie włosy jednym ruchem dłoni. Ten gest wywołał u Hermiony niechciane rumieńce – za bardzo kojarzył jej się z czasami szkolnymi, a dokładnie z momentami gdy ten dopiero co zsiadał spocony z miotły po wyczerpującym i – jeżeli grali z Gryfonami – przegranym meczu. Zazwyczaj wtedy był okropnie zły, ale dzięki temu jego oczy zawsze niebezpiecznie, ale i pięknie błyszczały.

Tym razem było podobnie. Hermiona poczuła, jakby znów mieli po siedemnaście lat.

– Przepraszam – zdołała tylko odpowiedzieć. – Przepraszam – powtórzyła, delikatnie chrząkając, po czym sięgnęła po kawę, która stała bezpiecznie na biurku. Złapała kubek niepewnie w dłonie, by po chwili wziąć głębokiego łyka, który był trochę zbyt duży, przez co jej oczy lekko zaszły łzami. Odstawiła naczynie, drżąc.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Draco, zaczynając podchodzić do niej powolnym krokiem. Szatynka westchnęła, ale pokiwała twierdząco głową i bez żadnego słowa opuściła gabinet, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że Draco właśnie wyciągał w jej stronę swoją dłoń. Dziewczyna zostawiła oniemiałego Malfoya, który, kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie, a w jego szarych oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk.

OOO

Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta druga. Po raz pierwszy od jakiś dziesięciu minut w św. Mungu zrobiło się dość spokojnie. Ludzie nie biegali już we wszystkie strony, cały czas się ze sobą zderzając. Nawet uzdrowiciele mieli chwilę, żeby usiąść i choć trochę dać odpocząć swojemu ciału. Tak było i na piętrze drugim w gabinecie przełożonych oddziału położniczego. Panna Granger i pan Malfoy w ciszy rozkoszowali się paroma minutami wolności od harmideru szpitalnego. Jednak tak było tylko pobieżnie; wewnątrz siebie toczyli nieme walki. Hermiona nawet z nerwów zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie, lekko potupując nogą.

Ile by dała, aby w tym momencie i ona mogła zacząć szukać Zoey; może nie tyle, co szukać – to zadanie należało do jej przyjaciela – ale zrobić coś pożytecznego. Cokolwiek! Denerwowała się jak nigdy, co jakiś czas rzucając okiem na zegar ścienny.

Draco zaś z zainteresowaniem przypatrywał się, oczywiście niezauważalnie, kobiecie, której nie widział już od dobrych paru lat. Zmieniła się, i to bardzo. Wyładniała, a nawet śmiał stwierdzić, że stała się _bardzo_ atrakcyjna; każdy jej ruch i gest, pomimo tego, że czasami był on dość niezdarny, miał w sobie aż za dużo seksapilu.

Ich rozmyślania przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi. Popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni, po czym równocześnie odpowiedzieli „proszę". Znów rzucili sobie kolejne spojrzenie, lecz tym razem w ich oczach dało się zobaczyć nutkę rozbawienia.

Niestety, nie na długo, ponieważ do ich gabinetu weszła Lavender, a zaraz za nią jej rudowłosy mąż. Hermiona zamarła. Raptownie wstała na nogi i zaklęła w duchu siarczyście. Całkowicie zapomniała o rozmowie, którą miała przeprowadzić z panią Weasley, i to był jej błąd.

Ron również wyglądał na zaskoczonego; z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się Hermionie, która zacisnęła mocno wargi. Pamiętał ten widok; zawsze tak robiła, kiedy była przestraszona bądź zdezorientowana. I zamierzał to wykorzystać, tym bardziej, że jego wcześniejsza miłość do niej przerodziła się w nienawiść, która podwoiła się w momencie, kiedy ten zauważył Dracona.

– Malfoy – zwrócił się do blondyna, kiwając głową na przywitanie. Uzdrowiciel odwzajemnił gest, po czym wstał, z zamyśleniem spoglądając na dawnych przyjaciół. Oczywiście, nie raz obiło mu się o uszy, że szkolna Trójca rozpadła się parę lat temu, lecz jakoś nigdy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Doskonale pamiętał, jak zawsze razem przemierzali przez szkolne korytarze, jak z ledwością unikali wszelkich niebezpieczeństw czy kar; zawsze razem, bez względu na wszystko.

– Granger – dodał Ron, uśmiechając się groźnie. Dziewczyna zaś tylko zacisnęła pięści, nie wydobywając z siebie żadnego głosu. Nie chciała, by jej nowy partner dowiedział się, dlaczego ci zerwali ze sobą przyjaźń, a była wręcz pewna, że jeśli choć trochę zdenerwowałaby Weasleya, Draco dowie się nie tylko o jej miłości w stosunku do niego, ale także o córce, która powstała przy jego udziale. Na myśl o Zoey, Hermiona jeszcze bardziej posmutniała; w jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy, a oddech nieznacznie przyśpieszył, robiąc się ciut głośniejszy.

– Widzę, że spotkanie to będzie czysto rodzinne – zaczął Ron, wymownie patrząc w stronę obydwóch uzdrowicieli. Draco, słysząc to, uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi, a Hermiona głośno przełknęła ślinę. Malfoy spojrzał na szatynkę, po czym widząc jej przestraszony wyraz twarzy, chrząknął donośnie, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych.

– Nie rozumiem, o co panu chodzi, panie Weasley – odpowiedział całkowicie służbowym tonem i wskazał ręką krzesła, które stały przy jednym z biurek. Pacjentka natychmiast zajęła wskazane miejsce, a za jej przykładem poszedł Ron. Draco usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i widząc jak Hermiona trochę się uspokaja, z wdzięcznością patrząc na niego, puścił jej oczko.

Malfoy w zamyśleniu sięgnął po teczkę, w której znajdowały się dane Lavender Weasley. Szybko przelatując wzrokiem po tekście, złożył ręce i podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się uroczo w stronę małżeństwa. Chrząknął ponownie.

– Okres płodowy – zaczął – to czas, w którym…

Urwał w połowie zdania, ponieważ przerwało mu głośne pukanie w drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się z lekkim hukiem. Do gabinetu wparował sam Harry Potter, który widząc zebrane towarzystwo, zamarł w bezruchu. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Rona, który wstał raptownie na nogi. Hermiona poszła za jego śladem.

– Potter – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby rudowłosy i zmrużył groźnie oczy. Kiedy wybierał się tutaj wraz z żoną, nie miał bladego pojęcia, że zostanie przywitany przez dwójkę swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Inaczej w ogóle by nawet nie wychodził z domu; za dużo urazów z przeszłości, żeby zapomnieć o nienawiści, która wręcz od niego promieniowała.

Harry tylko delikatnie kiwnął mu głową. Nie miał zamiaru znów się kłócić z Weasleyem. Nie przy ludziach. Podobny gest uczynił w stosunku do Malfoya, ale zrobił to z łagodnym uśmiechem, który blondyn bez przeszkód odwzajemnił. Po chwili Harry westchnął głośno i spojrzał na swoją ukochaną przyjaciółkę, którą traktował jak siostrę. Właściwie to często nawet tak do siebie wołali, przez co Zoey…

– Hermiono, mogę cię prosić? – zapytał, próbując zdobyć się na rzeczowy ton głosu. Na szczęście miał to opanowane do perfekcji. Granger natychmiast i dość szybkim krokiem skierowała się w jego stronę, po czym wyszli, zamykając delikatnie drzwi. Jednak zanim zamknęły się one całkowicie, usłyszała, jak Draco wzdycha, od początku zaczynając swój przerwany wykład.

– Nie ma żadnych śladów – zaczął powoli Harry, nie owijając w bawełnę. Wiedział, że w tym momencie jego przyjaciółka musi usłyszeć prawdę, choćby tą najgorszą. – Szukaliśmy we wszystkich miejscach, do których mogła się sama udać, ale nikt o niej nie słyszał ani jej nie widział. Przypuszczamy także, że ktoś mógł ją porwać – Hermiona, gdy tylko to usłyszała, wciągnęła głośno powietrze – albo zaczarować, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne. W końcu ten list pisała własnoręcznie, sama także wyszła z domu; jej kroki prowadzą do głównej ulicy, a potem nagle się rozmazują. Ta sytuacja jest dziwna. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co się stało. Tym bardziej, że prawie nikt z Ministerstwa dokładnie nie zna waszego miejsca zamieszkania, w końcu to mugolska dzielnica. A jakby Zo uciekła, to dlaczego? To nierealne! Przecież…

– Ale znajdziesz ją, tak? – zapytała, przerywając Harry'emu w połowie dość chaotycznej wypowiedzi.

– Oczywiście! – odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Hermiono, obiecuję, że nie spocznę, póki jej nie znajdę – dodał, a dziewczyna, słysząc te słowa, uspokoiła się trochę. Miło było to słyszeć.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała. Nagle do jej głowy wpadło wiele myśli – zaczęła wyobrażać sobie twarz uśmiechniętej Zo. Jej czara goryczy się przepełniła, więc z płaczem rzuciła się Potterowi w ramiona. Ten natychmiast mocno ją do siebie przytulił, głaszcząc ją lekko po plecach. Doskonale wiedział, jaką katorgę przeżywa szatynka. Jemu także nie było łatwo, wręcz przeciwnie - po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu stracił nad sobą panowanie w czasie jakiejś wyprawy. Zresztą, cały dzisiejszy dzień chodził strasznie wściekły, zdarzyło mu się nawet nawrzeszczeć na jakiegoś gamonia, który trochę za głośno kaszlał.

A wszystko to za sprawą jednej, małej, niewinnej ośmiolatki.

Na szczęście już za parę godzin wróci do Luny. I do minidzidziusia, który jeszcze rósł w brzuchu jego ukochanej.

OOO

Była wdzięczna Merlinowi, że ten dzień nareszcie się skończył.

Od kiedy tylko przekroczyła wejście do św. Munga, marzyła jedynie o tym, by wrócić do domu, paść na łóżko i zanieść się płaczem. Chciała pozbyć się w końcu tego uczucia, które wypełniało jej serce od czasu, gdy dowiedziała się o zaginięciu córki. Pragnęła ją wreszcie znaleźć, mocno do siebie przytulić i oznajmić, że rezygnuje ze swojej posady, żeby tylko mogła przebywać z nią każdą minutę swojego życia.

Westchnęła ociężale, po czym dopijając już ostatni łyk kawy i zapinając guziki czarnego płaszczyka, zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia.

– Do zobaczenia, Hermiono.

Usłyszała jeszcze za sobą zmęczony głos Draco, który uśmiechnął się delikatnie w jej kierunku. Pomimo negatywnych emocji, które wręcz zalewały jej ciało, zdobyła się na odwzajemnienie gestu.

– Tak, dobranoc – odpowiedziała melodyjnym głosem i nieświadomie zaczęła gryźć swoją dolną wargę, przez co blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Nie zdążyliśmy dzisiaj prawie w ogóle ze sobą porozmawiać, a przyznam, że jestem dość ciekawy twojego teraźniejszego życia – zaczął, zarzucając na siebie swój płaszcz. – Oby udało nam się to pojutrze – dodał, po czym mrugnął do niej zadowolony, na co ta tylko wywróciła oczami.

Przez moment udało jej się zapomnieć, w jak parszywej sytuacji się znajduje.

– Jasne – odpowiedziała i już miała zamiar otworzyć ponownie usta, żeby coś oznajmić, kiedy ten się ponownie wtrącił.

– Ach, i nie przejmuj się, na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze.

I wyszedł. Tym razem to on pozostawił dziewczynę całkowicie zdezorientowaną, która uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, próbując w pełni uwierzyć w jego pocieszające słowa. Jednak po chwili jej radość wyparowała, ponieważ uświadomiła sobie, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała mu powiedzieć o tym, że ma córkę. Córkę, której nie widziała od dwóch dni…

_Poza tym skąd on, do jasnej cholery, wiedział, że coś się dzieje? _


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5  
**

Draco jęknął głośno.

Chciał przekręcić się na bok i jeszcze trochę pospać, lecz raptownie przypomniał sobie o córce, która mieszkała z nim od dwóch dni, dlatego szybko otworzył oczy, po czym ziewnął szeroko. Przez chwilę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się przed siebie, ale kiedy już jego mózg zaczął poprawnie funkcjonować, rozejrzał się wokół. Zdziwił się, ponieważ znajdował się w pokoju swojej córki. Raptownie przypomniał sobie, że przyszedł tutaj wczoraj - a właściwie dzisiaj – po pracy, żeby popatrzyć na Z. I musiał po prostu zasnąć.

Westchnął, po czym wstał na chwiejących się nogach, przeciągając się lekko. Zdrętwiały mu całe plecy i szyja. No tak, w końcu spał w fotelu, więc czego innego mógł się spodziewać?

Nieśpiesznie wyszedł na korytarz, a gdy tylko usłyszał radosny głos Zoey, która prawdopodobnie rozmawiała właśnie z Hubertem, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Po chwili namysłu zaczął zmierzać w stronę łazienki, aby odświeżyć się trochę po całonocnej pracy. Poza tym woda zawsze działała na niego kojąco niczym lek na chorego. Po prostu czując, jak ciepłe strumienie spływają po ciele, rozluźniał się, odpędzając wszelkie niepotrzebne myśli.

Kiedy panicz Malfoy pojawił się w jadali, na zegarach wybiła godzina dziesiąta.

- Cześć, tato – zaczęła Zoey i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do blondyna. – Wyspałeś się? – spytała po chwili, sprawiając, że Draco zachichotał pod nosem, na dźwięk czego dziewczynce wesoło zaświeciły się stalowe tęczówki - tak bardzo podobne do jego.

- Tak, dziękuję – odpowiedział grzecznie, by potem usiąść przy stole i zająć się, wystygłym już lekko, śniadaniem. – A ty, Z.?

Zoey pokiwała tylko twierdząco głową.

Jadł w ciszy, z ciekawością słuchając, jak Z. i kamerdyner wymieniają miedzy sobą różne słowa. Co jakiś czas, oczywiście, wtrącał i swoje trzy grosze, ale w głównej mierze z zafascynowaniem próbował domyślić się, skąd jego córka zna aż tak misterne słowa. Cóż, dziewczynka na pewno była bardzo mądra. _Po tacie_, dodał w myślach, a jego kąciki ust lekko uniosły się ku górze.

W końcu westchnął i wycierając dłonie serwetką, podziękował za posiłek. Musiał przyznać, że od jakiegoś czasu ciągle zastanawiał się nad tym, czy to aby przypadkiem nie jest jakiś dowcip. Żart, w którym on odgrywa główną rolę. Niby widział te podobieństwa między nimi, ale przecież mogło być to spowodowane jakimś zaklęciem. Tym bardziej że dziewczynka od razu mu powiedziała, że jej mama jest czarownicą. W każdym razie Draco postanowił w najbliższym czasie zrobić badanie, które ukaże, czy dziewczynka jest stuprocentowo jego dzieckiem. I wtedy już nie będzie żadnych niewiadomych oraz wszelkich innych wątpliwości.

Musiał także przyznać, że nie jest pewny, czego chce bardziej; by badania stwierdziły, że jest ojcem, czy że nie jest.

- To co dzisiaj robimy, hm? – zapytał Malfoy, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się, jak jego córka ze smakiem zajada się czekoladowymi ciasteczkami. Na tę uwagę jednak szybko podniosła głowę do góry i uśmiechnęła się, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może pójdziemy do zoo? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie dziewczynka, swoją śmiałością sprawiając, że Draco parsknął śmiechem. I to był właśnie kolejny doskonały dowód na to, że Zoey powstała przy udziale jego płynu z lędźwi. – Byłam tam tylko raz z wujkiem i ciocią. Mama zawsze mówiła, że nie ma czasu. Zresztą, ona chyba nie przepada za zwierzętami, boi się ich chyba – dodała, lecz po chwili szybko zamilkła, uświadamiając sobie, że trochę za dużo powiedziała.

- Wujkiem i ciocią? – Draco od razu wyłapał słowa klucze.

_A więc matka małej ma rodzeństwo_, pomyślał Malfoy, przy okazji skreślając ze swojej listy w głowie dziesiątki tysięcy kobiet.

Zoey tylko pokiwała głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas, który nie spodobał się blondynowi. Jego córka – prawdopodobnie jego córka - powinna mieć zawsze na twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Już on tego dopilnuje!

- Zdążysz się wyrobić przez godzinę? – spytał, przerywając ciszę. – W końcu jesteś dziewczyną, a one zawsze potrzebują masy czasu, aby się przygotować do wyjścia. I to bez względu, gdzie idą – dopowiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie na widok ponownych błysków w oczach, jakie się raptownie pojawiły, przerywając jej smętne myśli. Zoey szybko pokiwała głową.

Nie minęło pięć minut, jak dziewczynka szybko pobiegła na górę, aby się przebrać.

O tym, że nie wzięła ze sobą żadnych ubrań, powiadomiła Draco już dawno, na co ten zareagował od razu. Po prostu kazał przysłać do siebie swojego specjalnego krawca, który natychmiast wszystkim się zajął.

Malfoy siedział właśnie na kanapie w salonie i czytał jakąś mugolską, kryminalną książkę. Czekał, aż jego córka zejdzie, by mogli teleportować się bezpośrednio do zoo, kiedy w kominku nagle zapłonął zielony ogień, z którego chwilę potem wyszedł zadowolony Blaise. Pan domu rzucił spojrzenie gościowi i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jednym ruchem odłożył książkę na stoliczek obok, przy okazji zapamiętując numer strony czytanej jako ostatnią.

- Stary, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Draco, po czym szybko wstał i podszedł do przyjaciela, witając się z nim przy okazji. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie, nie powiem – dodał, pokazując Zabiniemu wolne miejsce, aby ten usiadł. Po chwili obaj panowie z zapałem opowiadali sobie o nowinkach, które ostatnio pojawiły się w ich życiu.

- Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia mam trochę czasu dla siebie – westchnął Blaise, biorąc łyk koniaku, który międzyczasie podał mu Hubert. – Harry postawił cały mój oddział na nogi, szukamy córki Hermiony – dodał, lecz widząc, jak Draco otworzył szeroko swoje oczy, zmarszczył lekko czoło.

- Jak to córkę Hermiony? Ona ma dziecko? – pytał ciągle blondyn. Trzeba było powiedzieć, iż panicz Malfoy był w ogromnym szoku. – To dlatego ostatnio wyglądała tak smętnie – powiedział cicho, na co Blaise tylko popatrzył na niego z ciekawością.

- No właśnie, widziałeś ją przedwczoraj! – wykrzyknął Zabini trochę zbyt przesadnie głośno. – A jak tam praca? Słyszałem też, że Pansy… -

- Nieważne – przerwał mu Malfoy. – Lepiej mi powiedz, kto jest mężem Hermiony? Zaraz, moment. Ona jest nadal Granger, tak? W takim razie nie ma męża. O, cholera! Nie spodziewałem się tego po niej... Ale kto w takim razie jest ojcem? No mów, Blaise!

Zabini milczał zaciekle, unosząc brwi ku górze. W tym momencie musiał przyznać, że jego przyjaciel zachowuje się co najmniej dziwnie. Jak jakaś stara baba, rozochocona stara baba.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z radością w głosie. – Czyżby zainteresowała cię Hermiona?

- Zaraz tam zainteresowała... Jestem ciekawy, i tyle.

- Jasne – zakpił Blaise, parskając cicho.

- Jasne – powtórzył Draco, prychając. – Po prostu chcę wiedzieć. Nic więcej. Zresztą, znasz mnie...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ przerwał mu dźwięk stóp, które szybko zbiegały po schodach, i towarzyszące temu wołanie.

- Tato, jestem gotowa! – krzyknęła Zoey, wpadając do salonu. – Możemy już iść – dopowiedziała pośpiesznie, lecz widząc gościa, stanęła jak wryta z szeroko otwartymi oczami, patrząc na równie zaszokowanego Blaise'a.

- Co ty robisz tutaj? – zapytał szatyn dość nieskładnie.

- To, drogi przyjacielu, jest moja córka, Zoey – przedstawił dziewczynkę Draco, nie zwracając uwagi na miny swoich towarzyszy.

- Wiem, kim ona jest! – wykrzyknął przerażony Zabini, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jaką gafę popełnił.

- Wiesz? – powtórzył nadal niczego nierozumiejący blondyn. Po chwili jego wzrok padł na Zo, która zaczęła bawić się skrawkiem swojej bluzki, co na pewno było oznaką zdenerwowania.

- Cholera, Draco, porwałeś dziecko!

- Chyba żartujesz? Z. sama do mnie przyszła i powiedziała mi, że jest moją córką!

Blaise raptownie zamilkł, układając sobie przy okazji kilka faktów w głowie. A po chwili całkowicie oniemiał. Zo córką Hermiony, Draco ojcem, Draco i Hermiona, córka matki i ojca, córka, ojciec, matka, matki córka ojca?…

_Merlinie, ty chcesz mnie zabić!,_ myślał gorączkowo, próbując się uspokoić.

OOO

Godzinę później, kiedy sytuacja w domu Draco została opanowana i gdy Zoey po cichu obiecała Blaise'owi, że wkrótce powie mu prawdę, wszyscy teleportowali się do zoo. Z początku między nimi panowała głucha cisza, jednak po odwiedzeniu i dokładnym przyjrzeniu się paru oddziałom ze zwierzętami, można by rzecz, że ów trójka bawiła się świetnie. Oczywiście dalej pomiędzy nimi trwał ciężki i ogromny znak zapytania, aczkolwiek prawie bezbłędnie się z tym ukrywali. Do czasu, naturalnie.

- Tato, kupisz mi watę cukrową? – spytała Zoey, z błyskiem w oku przyglądając się stojącej parę alejek dalej kobiecie, która takową sprzedawała. Malfoy uśmiechną się, kiwając przy okazji głową, po czym ruszył w tamtą stronę. – Tylko truskawkową! – krzyknęła za nim dziewczynka, śmiejąc się głośno z wyrazu twarzy swojego ojca.

Niestety, jej radość szybko wyparowała, ustępując miejsca niepewności i lekkiej dezorientacji. Wiedziała, że przynajmniej jedna osoba dowie się o jej przedsięwzięciu i nawet cieszyła się, że to był Blaise, ale nie miała pojęcia, iż nastąpi to tak szybko.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, mała? – zapytał Zabini, nie owijając w bawełnę, po czym kucnął przed nią, kładąc ręce na jej ramiona. – Hermiona ledwo żyje, rozpacza, Luna coraz gorzej się czuje, Harry postawił na nogi najlepszy oddział aurorów i jest strasznie nerwowy, ja się cholernie martwię, a Michelle się na mnie obraziła, bo uważa, że nic nie robię, by cię odnaleźć! – wykrzyknął, przez co ludzie idący obok rzucili mu parę nieprzychylnych spojrzeń.

- Wiem, ale to jest jedyny sposób, byśmy z mamą miały prawdziwą rodzinę! – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, po czym skierowała w jego stronę swoje smutne oczy. Blaise westchnął, a po chwili jego dłoń powędrowała do włosów, aby je trochę zmierzwić. Zawsze to robił, kiedy był lekko podenerwowany.

- Zo, Draco to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Zrozum, nie będę mógł patrzeć na to, jak potem będzie żył, dowiadując się, że ma dziecko z Hermioną. On oszaleje i się całkowicie załamie, jak nie gorzej – mówił, starając się zachować cierpliwość, chociaż w tym momencie dużo by dał, żeby móc się wykrzyczeć. – Poza tym Hermiona nie powiedziała Draco, że jesteś jego córką, bo pewnie miała jakieś swoje powody. Powinnaś to uszanować, wiesz?

- Wiem! – powtórzyła Zo, przełykając gulę, która rosła jej w gardle. Zbierało jej się na płacz. – Ale wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, uda się!

- A jak się nie uda? – zapytał Blaise, a widząc, jak po policzkach jego mini-ulubienicy zaczynają lecieć łzy, szybko ją przytulił.

- Uda się, musi – zaperzyła się, choć na przekór wypowiedzianym słowom z jej ust wydobył się szloch. Mocniej wtuliła się w ramiona swojego wujka. – Tylko obiecaj, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz! Obiecaj, proszę! – dodała, odsuwając się od niego trochę i patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

Balise zmiękł pod wpływem jej pełnego bólu spojrzenia. Westchnął, po czym niespokojnie rozejrzał się wokół. Draco wracał. Cholera, trzeba było to kończyć, zanim się teraz zorientuje, że coś jest nie tak.

- Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że w najbliższym czasie zadzwonisz do Hermiony i powiesz jej, że nic ci nie jest. Zresztą będziesz to robić regularnie – zaznaczył, po czym wziął ją na ręce. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się smutno. – A wiesz, że dowiem się, jak nie zadzwonisz. I wówczas powinnaś zacząć się bać.

- Jasne, dzięki, wujku – rzekła Zoey, po czym zaśmiała się wesoło, sprawiając, że z jej oczu poleciały kolejne łzy, które potem Blaise szybko wytarł.

- A chcesz dostać w tyłek?

- Wymyśl coś lepszego, nie boję się ciebie!

Zabini ze śmiechem przerzucił ją sobie przez bark, sprawiając, że ta zaczęła głośno krzyczeć i śmiać się na przemian. Po dojrzałej rozmowie i wcześniejszych, pesymistycznych uczuciach nie było już śladu.

- To jak, teraz się boisz? – zapytał szatyn, chichocząc cicho pod nosem, aby po chwili puścić oko do Draco, który z uśmiechem, i kręcąc głową w wyrazie dezaprobaty, właśnie do nich podszedł.

- Postaw mnie, postaw! – krzyczała dalej Zo, wiercąc mu się na plecach. Mimo tego jednak cieszyła się - nawet bardzo - a słychać to było w jej radosnych piskach. Żyć, nie umierać!

- Jak dzieci – westchnął tylko panicz Malfoy, uśmiechając się szeroko, po czym z zainteresowaniem zaczął obserwować ów dwójkę, jedząc przy okazji watę cukrową. I był całkowicie spokojny o to, jaką przyszłość przyniesie mu los. Czy aby się nie mylił?

OOO

Dochodziła godzina osiemnasta. Blaise pożegnał się z nimi dosłownie parę minut temu, więc w tym momencie Zoey i Draco, wygodnie siedząc na kanapach w salonie, odpoczywali po całym dniu wrażeń. Trzeba było przyznać, że bawili się naprawdę znakomicie, tym bardziej że po przejściu całego obszaru zoo, zjedli wykwintny obiad w restauracji i poszli potem pograć w kręgle. Tak, dzisiejszy dzień trzeba było zaliczyć do udanych, nawet bardzo udanych.

- Dziękuję, Hubercie – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, kiedy kamerdyner przyniósł jej kubek gorącej czekolady. Zoey uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym wzięła delikatnego łyka ulubionego napoju. Westchnęła. – Co pijesz, tato? – spytała, z ciekawością przyglądając się, jak przez twarz Draco przechodzi grymas, kiedy połyka dany trunek.

- Coś nie dla dzieci – odpowiedział, chichocząc chicho z naburmuszonego wykrzywienia warg córki. – Ognistą Whiskey – dodał po chwili, a widząc, jak Zo patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem, parsknął ze śmiechu.

- Dobre? – spytała dziewczynka, marszcząc śmiesznie brwi. – Mama nie pije przy mnie alkoholu. Mówi, że jestem za młoda, aby interesować się takimi sprawami – mówiąc to, prychnęła i wywróciła oczami. Moment później jednak uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc zakłopotaną minę swojego ojca, który po chwili zastanowienia, odłożył trunek na szafeczkę obok.

W salonie zaległa cisza. Nie była ona krępująca - wręcz przeciwne, bo dzięki niej człowiek uspokajał swoje myśli, ich szaleńczy bieg. Mógł odetchnąć, by potem mieć siły na zmierzenie się z ich powrotem.

- Tato? – zapytała sennym głosem Zoey, sprawiając, że Draco rzucił jej zainteresowane spojrzenie znad książki, którą właśnie czytał. – Masz może telefon?

Zdziwiony Malfoy pokiwał głową, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni spodni i przywołał go do siebie. Pomimo tego, że był czarodziejem, posiadał parę mugolskich sprzętów. Po prostu uważał, że są one naprawdę przydatne, poza tym Blaise maczał w tym swoje paluszki.

Komórka spadła prosto na kolana jego córki. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego w podziękowaniu. W myślach zaczęła przypominać sobie numer do domu, przenosząc go przy okazji na ekranik telefonu. Przełknęła ślinę, wpatrując się w ciąg cyfr, ale wreszcie nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę i przystawiła sprzęt do ucha. Draco tylko z ciekawością jej się przyglądał.

Zoey ze strachem układała sobie w głowie przebieg rozmowy z mamą, aczkolwiek jej plany spełzły na niczym, ponieważ nikt nie odebrał. Zo szybko rozłączyła się, po czym ponownie westchnęła. Tym razem jednak zrobiła to z dostrzegalną ulgą w głosie.

- Mama nie odbiera – powiedziała tylko, kładąc telefon na oparciu kanapy, na której siedziała. Przez moment milczała. Dopiła resztki gorącej czekolady i wstała. – Dobranoc, tato – dodała, po czym uśmiechając się delikatnie, wyszła z salonu, kierując się na górę do pokoju, w którym spała.

Nie wiedziała, że zapomniała o bardzo ważnym szczególne.

Draco z błyszczącymi oczami dopadł telefonu. Kliknął jeden klawisz, dzięki czemu na ekranie pojawiły mu się ostatnio wybierane numery. Blaise, Michelle, Harry, Pansy, Narcyza, Paul i - najważniejszy z nich wszystkich - „Numer nieznany". Przez moment zastanawiał się, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić, i już miał nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę, kiedy uświadomił sobie bardzo istotną rzecz. Jęknął w myślach i usunął numer, żeby go nie kusił. Parę minut później zaklną głośno pod nosem, żałując swojego posunięcia.

_Jeszcze nie czas_, pomyślał, odkładając telefon na szafkę i udając się prosto do swojej sypialni. _Następnym razem, kiedy już bardziej ją poznam_. Ale na razie czeka mnie dyżur. I Hermiona.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Przymknął powieki i niemal natychmiast zasnął.


	7. Rozdział 6

**A/N:** Z góry chciałabym Was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie przeprosić za to, że tak długo nie było nowego rozdziału. Wiem, nawaliłam na całej linii... W każdym razie postaram się szybciej pisać. ;) Aha, i chciałabym się dowiedzieć, czy ktokolwiek nadal będzie chciał czytać moje opowiadanie i czy jest w ogóle sens dodawani kolejnych części. Moglibyście, moi drodzy, napisać w komentarzu albo wysłać do mnie prywatną wiadomość, że czytacie? To ważne, naprawdę.

Ściskam i całuję,

Ewe25

* * *

**Rozdział 6  
**

Draco znajdował się właśnie we wspólnym gabinecie głównych przełożonych działu położniczego i prawie leżąc na swoim fotelu przy biurku, głośno klął. Już od bardzo dawna mężczyzna nie był aż tak zdenerwowany. Czuł w sobie pewnego rodzaju niedosyt, ale i również ulgę. Wszystkie te uczucia oczywiście były związane z wczorajszą, wieczorną sytuacją. Malfoy po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że stchórzył, że nie wykorzystał okazji.

_Do cholery, gdzie się podziały moje ślizgońskie geny?, _pomyślał, przejeżdżając bezwiednie dłonią po swoich lśniących, platynowych włosach, całkowicie rujnując ich zaczesaną koncepcję. Westchnął głośno z poirytowaniem i zwinnym ruchem sięgając po kubek, wziął z niego dość sporego łyka, a przez to, że kawa była zanadto gorąca, musiał szybko przełknąć ciecz, parząc sobie przy okazji całą jamę gębową. Oczy zaszły mu łzami.

W takiej pozycji zastała go Hermiona. Weszła do środka, ale zanim jeszcze zdążyła mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, odwróciła głowę i krzyknęła przez ramię:

- Klaro, powiedz Johnowi, żeby przygotował więcej naparu wywołującego poród! Coś czuję, że dzisiaj będzie nam potrzebny!

Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale wpół słowa przerwał jej perlisty śmiech Dracona. Popatrzyła na niego i szybko się zarumieniła, widząc jego przystojną i wręcz onieśmielającą posturę.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy odkąd awansowałaś, John ma coraz więcej roboty? – zagadnął blondyn, sprawiając, że Hermiona parsknęła głośno śmiechem. Po chwili namysłu podeszła wolnym krokiem w stronę jego biurka, by usiąść na krześle na przeciwko Draco. Przez moment wokół nich panowała cisza. Magiczna cisza, ponieważ oboje przypatrywali się sobie z ciekawością i błyszczącymi tęczówkami. Hermiona po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mogła z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że jest całkowicie spokojna i opanowana. Jej nerwy doznały nareszcie tej wręcz wyczekiwanej ulgi, w końcu odsapnęły, rozluźniły się, ukoiły.

Draco od razu zauważył tą ledwo dostrzegalną zmianę, która w mgnieniu oka zaszła w szatynce. Wydawało mu się, że ona promienieje, że świeci.

A magia wokół nich dalej krążyła, mącąc im całkiem w głowach i sprawiając, że ich myśli chaotycznie obijały się po głowie. Zaczęła wszystko niespodziewanie acz delikatnie pustoszyć.

- Słuchaj...

Jak to zwykle bywa, wszystko raptownie prysło niczym bańka mydlana. Draco, oczywiście, musiał przerwać tę chwilę, która trwała wyłącznie dla nich. Mężczyzna po prostu nie mógł znieść dłuższego wpatrywania się w nią, to nie leżało w jego naturze. Niestety, jego ślizgoński charakter mu na to nie pozwalał – a podobno go nie miał, jak sam twierdził.

- Draco, przepraszam cię.

Hermiona nie dała mu skończyć. Musiała wreszcie wydusić to, co leżało głęboko zakopane w jej podświadomości, a tylko uwalniając to, mogła poczuć się bardziej komfortowo, być w końcu wolną.

- Za co? – zapytał chłopak, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Za moje ostatnie zachowanie – odpowiedziała, zakładając przy okazji kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Wiem, że jestem dziwna i nie do wytrzymania, ale ostatnio naprawdę sporo dzieje się w moim życiu, a ja nie mogę tego wszystkiego jeszcze poukładać. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?

Draco pokiwał głową, ale zmrużył oczy.

- No więc, przepraszam. Spróbuję od tej pory zachowywać się bardziej normalnie. Słowo – uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, kończąc.

- Szczerze powiedziawszy – zaczął - to według mnie nie zachowujesz się dziwnie. Przeciwnie, zadziwiasz mnie, ale to jest... fajne – zaśmiał się w myślach, ponieważ użył słowa, którego ostatnio nauczyła go Z. Musiał przyznać, że przebywając w jej towarzystwie, nareszcie czuł się bardziej młodo, czuł, że żyje i że ma w życiu jakąś ważną rolę do zagrania.

Wtem jednak przypomniała mu się bardzo ważna sprawa.

- Cholera! – wykrzyknął raptownie, sprawiając, że zaskoczona Hermiona podskoczyła na krześle. – Z. jest sama! Hubert ma przecież dzisiaj wolne!

- Z.? To jakaś twoja nowa zdobycz?

Malfoy rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie, uniósł także wysoko brwi ku górze. Granger, zdając sobie sprawą, jaką gafę palnęła, podrapała się zawstydzona po policzku.

- Wybacz, to nie moja sprawa...

- Nieważne – rzekłszy to, machnął ręką. – Mam ogromną prośbę: mógłbym na moment wyskoczyć z pracy? Góra dwie godziny, to pilne, naprawdę...

Przeczuwając, jaka będzie odpowiedź Hermiony, w biegu dopił kawę i złapał za płaszcz wiszący na wieszaku przy drzwiach.

- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, wstając i w zamyśleniu podchodząc do drzwi. – Jakby ktoś pytał, to jesteś w laboratorium i ważysz eliksiry. Oczywiście, nie wolno ci wtedy przeszkadzać.

Draco roześmiał się wesoło i zanim jeszcze przemyślał swoje zachowanie, podszedł do Hermiony i przyciągając ją do siebie, pocałował ją w głowę. Dziewczyna zastygła w bezruchu.

- Jesteś aniołem, dzięki!

I wybiegł z gabinetu, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że panna Granger właśnie z błyskiem w oczach oraz minimalnym uśmiechem na twarzy dotknęła z wręcz namaszczeniem tego miejsca na swojej głowie, który zetknął się z jego ustami. Ale i ona nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że zanim Malfoy zdążył się jeszcze teleportować, także lekko przycisnął palce do swoich warg.

Hermiona wyszła z pokoju i udała się w stronę jednej z pacjentek.

OOO

Kiedy Draco ponownie wszedł do gabinetu, zastał Hermionę stojącą przy oknie wraz z Johnem i Joshem – pielęgniarzami, a zarazem braćmi bliźniakami. Obydwaj opowiadali coś zawzięcie i z zapałem, ciągle wymachując rękoma w akcie gestykulacji. Dziewczyna, mimo że miała na twarzy uśmiech, zdawała się jakby w ogóle ich nie słyszeć. Wpatrywała się tylko niewidzącym spojrzeniem w krajobrazy przed sobą, obgryzając paznokcie. Widać było z góry, że czymś się frasuje – jej oczy nie miały tych szczególnych błysków, które nieraz – właściwie to rzadko – się pojawiały. A Malfoy tak bardzo lubił na nie patrzeć.

- No i wtedy ta... John, jak ona się nazywała?

- Angelica Mason – westchnął brat w odpowiedzi.

- Właśnie. Więc ta Mason zaczęła się wydzierać na całą salę, że nie będzie rodzić przy mężczyźnie, nie? To ja się jej pytam: czy jej mąż też ma wyjść. Ona w bek. Rozumiecie, nie? Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić, jakaś baba mi na porodówce ryczy. No więc powiedziałem jej, że jeżeli przy mnie nie urodzi, to niech czeka i się męczy sama...

- O! – zaczął John, nie przejmując się tym, że Josh nie zdążył skończyć. – Wróciłeś już, Draco?

- A w ogóle gdzie ty byłeś? Hermiona mówiła...

Granger, nagle jakby zbudzona z transu, natychmiast skierowała swój wzrok w stronę blondyna. Aczkolwiek nie uśmiechnęła się, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić. Westchnęła tylko mimowolnie, po czym ociężale usiadła przy swoim biurku, nadal wpatrując się w jakiś punkt przed sobą.

- John, Josh – zwrócił się Draco do chłopaków – idźcie i przygotujcie porodówkę. Dzisiaj prawdopodobnie przyjedzie pani Peterson. W każdym razie powinna przyjechać – na dzisiaj ma termin.

Bliźniacy pokiwali głowami i niechętnie wstali, trochę się z tym ociągając. Parę minut później słychać było tylko ich głośne przekomarzanki za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Draco i Hermiona równocześnie odetchnęli z ulgą. Spojrzeli na siebie i znowu równocześnie parsknęli śmiechem.

- Co się dzieje, Hermiono, co? – Malfoy, zdejmując płaszcz, wieszając go na wieszak i siadając wygodnie na kanapę, zadał wreszcie pytanie, które od paru dni nie dawało mu spokoju. Oczywiście, mniej-więcej zdawał sobie sprawę, o co chodzi, ale wolał się upewnić.

Hermiona jednak nie odpowiedziała. Usilnie za to wpatrywała się w swoje paznokcie, jakby znalazła na nich coś ciekawego.

Ku uciesze, dziewczyna nie musiała odpowiadać na pytanie, ponieważ przerwało im wtargnięcie lekko podenerwowanej Klary. Uzdrowiciele popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Hermiono, Draco, przywieźli panią Peterson. Jest źle.

Więcej mówić nie musiała.

- Klaro – zarządziła raptownie Granger – idź do chłopaków i powiedz im, żeby przynieśli eliksir znieczulający, średniowywołujący oraz uspokajający, prędko.

Draco i Hermiona ramię w ramię wyszli z gabinetu, szybkim krokiem kierując się w stronę sali porodowej, z której dobiegały głośne krzyki. Za głośne... Właściwie to przy porodzie mógłby być obecny tylko jeden uzdrowiciel, ale skoro Klara powiedziała, że jest źle, to naprawdę musiało być bardzo źle. A będąc we dwójkę, wszystko na pewno sprawniej wyjdzie. Poradzą sobie.

Kiedy tylko dowiedzieli się, na czym stoją, musieli zgodnie przyznać, że Klara miała rację. U pani Peterson istniało naprawdę spore ryzyko poronienia, a przecież Draco i Hermiona nie mogą do tego dopuścić i zrobią wszystko, by dzidziuś bezpiecznie i bez żadnego urazu wyszedł z łona matki.

Poród trwał ponad osiem godzin i nie obyło się bez głośnych wrzasków i pisków, lecz gdy tylko się skończył i uzdrowiciele, i obolała, ale szczęśliwa, nowa matka, zrobiliby wszystko, żeby tylko choć na chwilę odpocząć. Pani Peterson miała szczęście, ponieważ jej to było dane i już pół godziny później spała głębokim snem, całkowicie uspokojona. Hermiona miała trochę gorzej, gdyż musiała zająć się do końca noworodkiem: umyć, przewinąć, nakarmić i uspać, co zajęło jej około półtorej godziny. W tym czasie bliźniacy – John i Josh – zdążyli już posprzątać całą salę, wypić kawę i wrócić do domów. Draco także nie miał sytuacji do śmiechu. Ba! Można by stwierdzić, że to jemu trafiła się najgorsza robota – musiał wypełnić wszystkie dokumenty, które jeszcze dzisiaj powinny znaleźć się na biurku pana Paula Robertsa.

I właśnie przy takiej pracy znalazła go panna Granger. Dziewczyna weszła do gabinetu, mając nadzieję pobyć trochę sama, żeby się lekko uspokoić - w końcu patrzenie na narodziny dziecka w pewnej chwili wydaje się nie do zniesienia, skoro własna córka gdzieś przepadła bez śladu. Niestety, los chciał inaczej...

- Hermiono – zaczął Draco, podnosząc zaczerwienione ze zmęczenia oczy i patrząc w jej stronę – możesz już wracać do domu. Sam sobie poradzę – próbował się uśmiechnąć pokrzepiająco, ale wyszedł mu tylko krzywy grymas.

Szatynka westchnęła, kręcąc głową. Po chwili namysłu – przecież i tak woli pozostać tutaj, nić wracać do pustego mieszkania – machnęła różdżką, sprawiając, że krzesło z jej biurka znalazło się koło Malfoya. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale kiedy ta usiadła i zabrała z blatu pół kupki papierów, uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie. Odwzajemniła, oczywiście, gest, ale nie wyszedł jej tak, jakby sobie tego życzyła.

Przez pięć minut pracowali w ciszy i spokoju, a jedynym słyszanym dźwiękiem był odgłos ich powoli uspokajających się oddechów. W czasie trwania porodu musieli dać z siebie naprawdę wszystko, żeby tylko Steward (noworodek) okazał się zdrowym dzidziusiem. Biegali z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego po różne specyfiki, często także zmieniali prześcieradła, bo pani Peterson bardzo mocno krwawiła, co wymagało nie lada poświęcenia i sporego zaangażowania fizycznego.

- Skoro już jesteśmy sami i na pewno nikt nam nie przerwie – zaczął Draco, ale przy ostatnich słowach spojrzał kątem oka w stronę drzwi. Widząc, że nie zanosi się na niezapowiedziane wtargnięcie, brnął dalej: - To może wreszcie uda nam się spokojnie porozmawiać, hm?

Dziewczyna poczuła na sobie jego świdrujące spojrzenie, ale nie odwzajemniła gestu. Nadal usilnie wpatrywała się w dokumenty przed sobą, co jakiś czas coś ciągle pisząc i zakreślając.

- Dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy byliśmy w Hogwarcie właściwie nie łączyły nas przyjacielskie stosunki – mówił dalej – ale chciałbym to jakoś naprawić. Szczególnie chodzi mi o ten ostatni rok...

Hermionie na te słowa lekko zadrżała ręka, ale oprócz tego inaczej nie dała po sobie poznać, że się tym przejęła. Niestety, na jej nieszczęście Draco doskonale to zauważył. Zamyślił się, nie chciał teraz powiedzieć czegoś – chociażby nawet niechcący – czego później będzie żałował. Już raz tak było i wówczas obiecał sobie, iż więcej się to nie powtórzy i zanim cokolwiek wyjdzie z jego krtani, przemyśli to sobie z milion razy. Szczególnie, jeżeli dana rzecz będzie bezpośrednio lub pośrednio dotyczyć panny Granger.

- Okej, dalej milczysz...To może powiedz mi lepiej, co tam teraz u ciebie słychać. Słyszałem, że masz córkę...

Tym razem Hermionie nie udało się powstrzymać emocji. Głośno wciągając powietrze, za mocno ścisnęła pióro w dłoni, sprawiając, że to pękło na pół. Los chciał także, by dziewczynie niechcący obsunęła się ręka, przez co i kałamarz z atramentem się przewrócił, zalewając cały stół. Granger przestraszona natychmiast odsunęła krzesło od biurka, ale i tutaj jej się nie powiodło. Noga krzesła zahaczyła o dywan, więc Hermiona z cichym przekleństwem pod nosem poleciała wraz z meblem prosto na plecy. Przez chwilę widziała mroczki przed oczami. Leżała tak parę minut, jak przez mgłę słyszała, jak ktoś do niej coś mówił. Całkowicie się ocknęła, gdy poczuła, jak leci w powietrzu. Wystraszona natychmiast uchyliła powieki, ale widok przesłoniły jej kosmyki włosów. Dziewczyna poczuła, że Malfoy kładzie ją na czymś miękkim, co później okazało się kanapą.

Draco milczał, lustrując ją całą swoim spojrzeniem, ale kiedy nie zauważył nic, co mogło być skutkiem upadku, uśmiechnął się szelmowsko w jej stronę. Po chwili zamyślenia ponownie przejechał po niej wzrokiem, dłużej zatrzymując się na klatce piersiowej.

- Moje plecy i tyłek – jęknęła, łapiąc się za obolałe miejsca, przez co blondyn tym razem skierował wzrok prosto na jej twarz. Zarumieniła się lekko, ale już nic nie dodała.

- Mogę pomasować, jeśli chcesz – parsknął śmiechem i puścił jej perskie oczko. – Zobaczysz, moje ręce działają cuda.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno wbrew swojemu marnemu samopoczuciu. _Wiem, pamiętam bardzo dobrze,_ przeszło jej przez głowę, ale szybko pozbyła się myśli, zanim ta zdążyła się całkowicie ulokować w jej mózgu.

- Pomyślimy – odparła, przeciągając się. Syknęła cicho i złapała się za kość ogonową. – Coś czuję, że przez jakiś czas nie będę mogła chodzić.

- Jeżeli chcesz, zawsze będę mógł nosić cię na rękach – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Czy ty aby ze mną nie flirtujesz? – Hermiona uniosła brwi ku górze, ale w kącikach jej ust pojawiła się delikatna namiastka radości.

- Może.

I znów wokół nich pojawiła się ta dziwna magia. Połączenie dusz, które dawało wrażenie, jakby ci znali się już od bardzo długiego czasu, jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni od zarania dziejów.

W tym momencie nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że ich ciała bezwiednie się ku sobie zbliżają. Milimetr po milimetrze. Centymetr po centymetrze. Zaczęło wirować w ich głowach; w ich uszach pojawiła się przepiękna muzyka, która nie tylko uspokajała myśli, ale także pobudzała emocje do życia; w ustach pojawiła się paleta różnych smaków, a w nosie zapachów. Ta magia najwyraźniej pobudzała ich wszystkie bodźce, otwierała ich na siebie.

Zegar wybił godzinę piątą nad ranem, przerywając przy okazji to połączenie, które wyczuwalnie krążyło po gabinecie.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok zarumieniona, po czym chrząknęła. Draco, zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co działo się na początku siódmej klasy, zaczyna powoli wracać, natychmiast próbował się tego pozbyć. W tym czasie wystarczyło mu już zmian. Na razie dowiedział się, że ma córkę. Po co więc wracać do przeszłości i od początku to wszystko przeżywać? No właśnie, nie warto.

Dlatego udał, że teraz nic niezwykłego się nie wydarzyło i wygodnie oparł się o zagłówek kanapy, przymykając powieki. I nie dopuszczał do swoich myśli tego, że zrobił tak wyłącznie po to, by lepiej poczuć ten cudowny, słodko-kwaśny zapach, który trafił wprost w jego nozdrza, a wydobywał się prosto od panny Granger.

Hermiona za to znów go zaskoczyła. Nie poszła w jego ślady, jak się spodziewał, tylko szybko wstała z kanapy, kierując się wprost w stronę biurka. Machnęła szybko różdżką, usuwając bałagan, jaki uprzednio narobiła. Potem skierowała inne zaklęcie ku sobie i dzięki niemu sprawiła, że plecy przestały ją boleć. Postanowiła przy okazji, że siniakiem, który na pewno powstał, zajmie się później – wszystkie maści i inne potrzebne specyfiki ma w domu w apteczce. Kiedy już zrobiła to, co miała, skierowała się prosto do wyjścia. Zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz, po czym odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, który teraz z ciekawością, a zarazem lekkim zawodem w oczach, się jej przyglądał.

- Resztę papierków dokończysz sam, mało ci zostało – oznajmiła, wzdychając. Zapięła ostatni guziczek kurtki, ale nim złapała za klamkę, usłyszała pytanie:

- To kiedy w końcu szczerze porozmawiamy? Tak, jak kiedyś?

Milczała, ale nie odważyła się jeszcze na opuszczenie gabinetu.

- Hermiono – zaczął ponownie Malfoy, wstając i podchodząc do niej szybkim krokiem. Po chwili ściskał ją delikatnie za dłoń. – Widzę, że coś się dzieję. Martwię się i chcę ci pomóc, uwierz, naprawdę.

Dziewczyna prychnęła zła.

- Chcesz mi pomóc, tak? W siódmej klasie już mi pomagałeś i to mi w zupełności wystarczy. Nie takiej pomocy potrzebuję, Draco, dziękuję bardzo – mówiąc to, bezwiednie zmrużyła oczy.

Malfoy otwierał buzię, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale Hermiona nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

- Zresztą, dwa lata później też mi pomogłeś i też nie wyszłam na tym najlepiej... Już trzeci raz nie dam się w to wszystko wciągnąć!

Brunetka, zdając sobie sprawę, że za dużo powiedziała, raptownie zamilkła. Popatrzyła w jego szare, zaskoczone tęczówki, po czym szybko opuściła gabinet. Prawie w biegu podążała przez korytarze, ale i tak doszedł do niej wyraźny krzyk chłopaka:

- Jaki drugi raz, Hermiono? Hermiono!

Teleportowała się z głośnym trzaskiem. Uciekła, zostawiając zaszokowanego Malfoya, który bezwiednym wzrokiem wpatrywał się prosto przed siebie.

_OOO  
_

_Nareszcie w domu,_ pomyślała Hermiona, wpadając prosto do salonu. Zwinnym ruchem ściągnęła z siebie płaszcz, który po chwili rzuciła prosto na jeden z foteli. Ostatnio w ogóle nie przejmowała się porządkiem, nie obchodziło ją to, na głowie miała ważniejsze rzeczy. Wcześniej robiła wszystko, co tylko było w jej mocy, żeby w całym mieszkaniu panował nieskazitelny ład. Zaś od czasu kiedy Zoey zaginęła, miała to wszystko – mówiąc kolokwialnie – gdzieś. Potrafiła za to godzinami przesiadywać w pokoju swojej ukochanej córeczki i płakać, ciągle zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że nadal nie brakuje jej łez.

To tutaj maska silnej i wytrzymałej kobiety opadała. To tutaj dawała upust swoim emocjom. I to tutaj nareszcie w pełni mogła lamentować i rozpaczać nad swoim losem i losem Zoey.

Dlatego właśnie postanowiła chodzić do pracy. Dzięki temu chociaż chwilę mogła zająć się czymś naprawdę pożytecznym, co przy okazji odpędzało jej smutne myśli. Poza tym tylko tam coś jadła i piła. Przebywając w domu, jakoś zawsze zapominała o odżywaniu się. W momencie kiedy przekraczała jego próg, całkowicie oddała się rozmyślaniom na temat Zo i tylko one się w tej chwili liczyła.

Co drugi dzień, czyli kiedy Hermiona miała wolne, przychodziła do niej Luna z Harrym, a czasem nawet Michelle z Blaisem, którzy łączyli się w żałobie. Nie gościła ich. Oni po prostu wchodzili do otwartego mieszkania; zazwyczaj wówczas próbowali jej przemówić do rozsądku, ale gdy to nie pomagało, to po prostu siadali obok niej i w milczeniu przypatrywali się tej pustce i ciemności, które w mgnieniu oka rozprzestrzeniały się wokół.

Tym razem było inaczej. Ciszę trwającą w całym lokum przerwała głośna melodia dzwoniącego telefonu i wibracja towarzysząca, jaka jej towarzyszyła. Hermiona poderwała głowę do góry, by powłócząc nogami, udać się wprost do przedpokoju. Nadal cicho łkała.

- Tak? – spytała, przykładając słuchawkę do ucha.

- Mamo!

Panna Granger, słysząc głos córki, z zaskoczenia aż pisnęła.

- Zo, kochanie! Gdzie jesteś, co się stało? Malutka moja, nic ci nie jest? Dobrze się czujesz? Gdzie jesteś, halo, halo! – krzyczała, a oktawa jej głosu coraz bardziej rosła. Łez także zaczęło przybywać, a kiedy nie mieściły się już w oczodołach, bezgłośnie spływały, zostawiając za sobą jedynie smugę, po czym kapały i raptownie znikały, wtapiając się w bluzkę Hermiony.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki dało się słyszeć ciche przełknięcie śliny, a zaraz po tym dziewczyna wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, by się choć trochę uspokoić.

- Spokojnie, mamo, nie denerwuj się, dobrze? – zaczęła, starając się mówić powoli i wyraźnie. – Nic mi nie jest, a nawet dobrze się bawię. Przepraszam cię, że tak poszłam bez żadnego słowa, no nie licząc mojej kartki, ale naprawdę musiałam to zrobić...

- Ale Zo, malutka, gdzie ty jesteś? Co się dzieje? – Hermiona w tym momencie nie mogła zapanować nad emocjami, zaczęła płakać rzewnymi łzami.

- Mamo, nie płacz – powiedziała Zoey, a po jej głosie można było wyczuć, że i ona strasznie posmutniała. – Mamusiu, nie mogę już dłużej rozmawiać, bo zaraz – przerwała raptownie, by od razu zakończyć zdanie – wróci... Zadzwonię później, dobrze? Nie martw się, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Obiecuję, że niedługo się spotkamy! Kocham cię, pa!

- Zo! Zo, kochanie! Zoey! Zoey! – krzyczała do słuchawki, ale odpowiedział jej tylko dźwięk zakończonego połączenia, który Hermiona z miejsca znienawidziła. Zaszlochała, dławiąc się łzami, po czym bezwiednie padła na kolana, ciągle mocno trzymając słuchawkę w dłoniach.

W takiej pozycji dziesięć minut później zastał ją Harry, który kiedy tylko zauważył przyjaciółkę, puścił zakupy na posadzkę i szybkim krokiem do niej podbiegł.

- Hermiono, co się stało? – spytał zdenerwowany, po czym próbował pomóc dziewczynie się podnieść. Niestety, ta nie kontaktowała ze światem zewnętrznym, ciągle zanosząc się płaczem. Potter w końcu zrezygnował z ciągłego szarpania Hermioną i jednym, zwinnym ruchem wziął ją na ręce, co wybudziło dziewczynę z transu. Panna Granger patrząc na Harry'ego zapuchniętymi oczami, mocno wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową.

- Zo!

- Hermiono, mówiłem ci, ciągle jej szukamy, ale jak tylko czegoś się dowiem...

- Nie! – przerwała mu, próbując zejść na podłogę. Dopiero w drugiej próbie jej się to udało. – Zo do mnie dzwoniła – wyjąkała ledwo, pociągając nosem. Musiała się trochę uspokoić.

- Co? – wykrzyknął Harry, patrząc uważnie na dziewczynę. – Jak to dzwoniła?

- Normalnie, telefonem!

- W takim razie idziemy na policję – zarządził Harry po chwili namysłu. – W naszym świecie tylko osoby, które darzę zaufaniem, mają telefon, więc to muszą być jacyś mugole!

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, za to do oczu zaczęła napływać jej kolejna fala słonych kropli.

- Ubieraj się, wychodzimy!

Minutę później słychać było już tylko głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi wyjściowych.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7  
**

W tym samym czasie niczego nieświadoma Zoey ze smakiem i z zadowoleniem wcinała czekoladowe ciasteczka, czekając, aż Draco przyniesie jej kakao. Hubert musiał wyjechać na jakiś czas do rodziny, więc w pewnym sensie jego obowiązki przejął sam panicz Malfoy. Oczywiście, miał jeszcze skrzaty domowe, które wyręczały go w gotowaniu i sprzątaniu, ale jeżeli chodziło o pojedynczą czynność, wolał ją sam wykonać. Zresztą, Z. powiedziała mu ostatnio, że przerażają ją trochę te „dziwne stwory".

Zegary wybiły jedenastą, toteż za niecałą godzinę Draco wraz z córką miał się udać do wesołego miasteczka, a później na ogólną wycieczkę po Londynie. Ostatnio, mimo iż co dwa dni miał ciągle nocne zmiany w pracy, wręcz kipiał energią i entuzjazmem. Po prostu nie mógł się doczekać bardziej dogłębnego poznania jego Zoey, zaczynał się do niej coraz bardziej przywiązywać. Żałował jedynie, że nie może z nią spędzać więcej czasu. Chociaż właściwie to nie mógł na nic narzekać, ponieważ jeżeli nie był przy swojej córce, trwał u boku Hermiony, o której parę lat temu wreszcie udało mu się zapomnieć. Niestety, los nagminnie bywa przewrotny i bardzo często przeszłość zaczyna zlewać się z teraźniejszością, a później nawet i z przyszłością. Zresztą, pamiętał jeszcze jak przez bodajże dwa lata opijał tą felerną – jak wcześniej mawiał – znajomość, która przyniosła mu więcej szkód niźli była tego warta. Blaise pewnie także do tej pory nie zdążył zapomnieć o tych wszystkich ich libacjach. Poza tym wówczas dostąpił także pewnego uszczerbku na ciele – Michelle wreszcie skończyła się cierpliwość z powodu ciągłych alkoholowych wybryków ukochanego, więc w akcie złości nieźle mu przyłożyła. Do dzisiaj ma bliznę na ramieniu po jej długich paznokciach.

- Proszę – syknął Draco, w biegu wkraczając do jadalni. Szybko położył przed Zoey kubek z napojem, po czym z głośnym sykiem złapał się za uszy. To kakao było naprawdę strasznie gorące.

- Dzięki, tato – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, jednocześnie patrząc na swojego ojca z troską. Po chwili jednak zapomniała o całej tej sytuacji i z radością zmieniła pozycję, więc teraz siedziała na krześle po turecku. Mama zawsze jej powtarzała, że przy stole zawsze powinno się siedzieć prosto i dumnie, ale przecież właśnie tak było najwygodniej, po swojemu!

Draco zaś pokręcił tylko głową, unosząc brwi ku górze.

Przez chwilę wokół nich panowała cisza, ponieważ każdy zajęty był albo dalszym jedzeniem smakołyków, albo piciem kawy, która – swoją drogą – potrafiła bardzo dobrze uzależniać.

- Z., pomyślałem... – zaczął wreszcie blondyn, z ciekawością przyglądając się, jak z talerza znika coraz więcej ciastek. – Hej, może już starczy tego dobrego, co? Zaraz się przesłodzisz, a poza tym przed wyjściem zjemy jeszcze obiad, żebyś miała dużo siły.

Na te słowa Zoey wywróciła tylko oczami, ale posłuchała się ojca i moment później piła już swój napój, aby po chwili całkiem poważnie powiedzieć:

- Tato, jestem kobietą.

Draco, słysząc jej słowa, prawie się zakrztusił.

- A co to ma do rzeczy?

- Tato – powtórzyła dziewczynka, wzdychając i robiąc minę, jakby wszystko wiedziała – przecież dobrze wiesz, że kobiety najbardziej na świecie kochają słodycze, prawda? A teraz pomyśl sobie, że jakby takich ciastek nie było, to kobieta nie mogłaby na nich wyładować swojej złości i na pewno wyżywałaby się później na swoim mężczyźnie. A potem to wszystko prowadziłoby do ciągłych kłótni, a może nawet i rozwodów...

- Dobra, dobra – skapitulował w końcu Malfoy, z całych sił powstrzymując się, by nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem – jedz, ale później masz zjeść jeszcze przynajmniej zupę.

W odpowiedzi Zoey uśmiechnęła się promiennie i chwyciła za kolejne ciastko.

- W każdym bądź razie – ponownie zaczął Draco, mierzwiąc dłonią włosy i niszcząc przy okazji ich zaczesany ład – zastanawiałem się, czy...

- Tak ci lepiej – przerwała mu dziewczynka, ale widząc jego spojrzenie, uniosła ręce w akcie kapitulacji.

- Poszłabyś ze mną choćby na dwie godziny do pracy, Z.? Chciałbym przedstawić cię mojej... koleżance – zakończył dość niepewnie, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak określić ową znajomość.

- Ale przecież ona mnie już zna! – odrzekła Zo, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Pamiętasz? Widziałam, jak się całowaliście.

- Całowaliśmy?

- No – potwierdziła dziewczynka – przecież pierwszego dnia, jak do ciebie przyszłam, to was widziałam.

- Ale mi nie chodzi o Pansy, tylko o Hermionę – sprostował wreszcie Draco, uświadamiając sobie, o co dokładnie chodzi jego córce, która ostatnimi czasy była aż zanadto roztrzepana. Aczkolwiek to dobrze, ponieważ Malfoy gdzieś przeczytał, że im dzieci są bardziej pewne i rozbrykane w danym miejscu, tym czują się tam bezpieczniej.

- O Hermionę?

- Moja stara... koleżanka ze szkoły – mówiąc to, mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło. – Opowiem ci później, po spotkaniu, obiecuję.

Zanim jednak Z. musiała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, uratował ją głośny odgłos kołatania w drzwi wejściowe. Słysząc to, Draco zrobił zdziwioną minę, po czym wstał i ruszył prosto przez korytarz, jednocześnie znikając Zoey z widoku. Dziewczynka przez chwilę była dość zestresowana, ale czując, że sytuacja na razie została opanowana, westchnęła z ulgą. Właściwie to miała pewność, że niebawem tata zada jej po raz kolejny to pytanie, ale wówczas dostatnie od niej już wyuczoną i oczywiście negatywną odpowiedź.

Przez moment zastanawiała się jeszcze nad wymyśleniem głównej przyczyny, lecz jej uwagę szybko odwrócił czyjś tubalny i chrapliwy głos, a po nim drugi - dźwięczny oraz bardziej kobiecy. Zmrużyła z zaciekawieniem oczy, po czym usiadła prosto, wyczekując na nowoprzybyłych gości.

- Nie rozumiem, Draco, dlaczego nie możemy teleportować bezpośrednio przed wejściem – powiedział męski głos z wyrzutem, prawdopodobnie zdejmując płaszcz, bo coś zaszeleściło.

- Mówiłem ci już, ojcze, że mieszkam w mugolskiej dzielnicy i ktoś mógłby was zauważyć – westchnął młody Malfoy, wchodząc do jadalni.

- Ale też nie wypada, żebyśmy wraz z matką chodzi... – Lucjusz nagle urwał wpół słowa, ponieważ jego wzrok powędrował prosto ku Zoey. Z zaskoczenia aż przystanął. Zresztą, Narcyza także lepiej nie zareagowała – na jej zazwyczaj obojętniej twarzy teraz widniał szok. Na szczęście wkrótce pierwsze emocje opadły, lecz ich miejsce szybko zajęły następne.

- Zgłupiałeś? – wykrzyknął wreszcie Lucjusz. – Już nawet dzieci zatrudniasz jako pomoc domową? Niczego cię nie nauczyłem? Od czego są skrzaty!

- Jaką pomoc domową? – powtórzył Draco, będąc całkowicie zdezorientowanym. Zresztą nie tylko on. Narcyza i Zo także miały co najmniej głupie miny.

- Właśnie, dziadku, nie rozumiem – dodała dziewczynka, po czym uśmiechnęła się w stronę rodziców swojego ojca, o których co nieco zdążyła już usłyszeć. I nie zawsze były to pozytywne słowa, jednak wystarczył tylko jeden rzut okiem, by dostrzec, że naprawdę kochają swojego syna i pragną dla niego jak najlepiej. No i przy okazji są niezwykle dumni i eleganccy, zachowując się przy tym jak prawdziwi szlachcice.

- Dziadku? – zagrzmiał domniemany, ale swoim wybuchem wywołał ogólną wesołość; Narcyza powstrzymywała się całą swoją silną wolą od chichotu, lecz Draco nie wytrzymał i parsknął głośno śmiechem. Niestety, Lucjusz tylko jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował. W końcu nie był jeszcze aż tak stary, by można by go nazywać dziadkiem!

- Ojcze, spokojnie – próbował załagodzić jakoś tą dziwną sytuację Draco. – Właśnie miałem zamiar przedstawić wam moją córkę.

Na te słowa dziewczynka, dalej szeroko się uśmiechając, podeszła do swojego taty i złapała go za rękę, którą ten mocno uścisnął, by po chwili jednym zwinnym ruchem przygarnąć ją do siebie, a potem wziąć na ręce. Z. w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się perliście, swoim pewnym zachowaniem wywołując u starszych Malfoyów jeszcze bardziej chaotyczne myśli, których i tak od ich pojawienia się na Enfield 4 było pod dostatkiem.

Tym razem inicjatywę przejęła Narcyza.

- Adoptowałeś dziecko i nic nam nie powiedziałeś?

- Nie adoptowałem – odrzekł pospiesznie, po czym przez chwilę zamilkł, zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami kolejnych słów. – Zrobiłem – dopowiedział, kątem oka patrząc na swoją córkę, która z zainteresowaniem mu się przyglądała. Zanim jednak ta zdążyła zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie, Lucjusz zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami, wtrącając się do rozmowy. Teraz zachowywał się o wiele spokojniej. Niestety, widać było z góry, że sytuacja trochę go przerosła.

- Ale przecież ona ma już z sześć lat – westchnął stary Malfoy, a po chwili bez jakiegokolwiek słowa usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Zoey w tym momencie zeskoczyła z ramion swojego taty, będąc lekko oburzoną.

- Osiem! – zaperzyła się, zakładając ręce na piersi i podnosząc wysoko głowę.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza; każdy zajęty był swoimi myślami, aż wreszcie Narcyza skapitulowała i z dziwnie delikatnym uśmiechem podeszła do swojej domniemanej wnuczki. Kucnęła przed nią i spojrzała Zo prosto w oczy.

- Jak się nazywasz? – spytała grzecznie, czując na sobie spojrzenia mężczyzn. Może i postąpiła trochę nie w swoim stylu, ale musiała przyznać, że od jakiegoś czasu czuła w sobie dziwne pragnienie, które ucichło, dopiero gdy poznała dziewczynkę.

- Zoey – szatynka uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. – A ty?

- Narcyza.

- Ładnie – stwierdziła, aby wkrótce dodać: - Jak kwiat.

Lucjusz po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu minut zdobył się na nikłą radość; zaczęły mu niebezpiecznie drgać kąciki ust.

- Chociaż właściwie wolę lilie – dodała Zo po chwili dłuższego zastanawiania się, ale poprzez swoją szczerość tym razem sprawiła, że starszy Malfoy parsknął śmiechem, co w ogóle nie było podobne do jego zachowania. Właściwie to przez tą swoją radość wywołał większe osłupienie u żony i syna, niż wiedza, że Draco ma córkę.

- A pan to Lucjan, tak? – spytała po raz kolejny Zoey, podchodząc do niego i bacznie mu się przyglądając.

- Lucjusz – chrząknął z lekkim oburzeniem, które jednak nie dotarło do jego oczu. – A jak panienka ma na nazwisko?

Draco zamyślił się, słysząc pytanie padające z ust jego ojca. Właściwie to wiele razy się nad tym zastanawiał, lecz czuł, iż kiedy by o nie zapytał, Z. albo by odpowiedziała coś wymijająco, albo po prostu udała, że nie słyszy. Zawsze się tak zachowywała, gdy uznawała, że mężczyzna próbuje się za dużo dowiedzieć o niej bądź o jej mamie. Aczkolwiek w głębi duszy obiecał sobie solennie, że Zo na pewno kiedykolwiek odpowie na jego pytania, rozwiązując przy tym te wszystkie supełki niepewności oraz znaki zapytania, które ciągle mu się plątały i związywały w przeróżne wywijasy. A te nie tak łatwo jest później odplątać.

- A czy to nie jest to samo? – parsknęła Zoey, a specjalnie chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzi na drugie pytanie, bezceremonialnie wdrapała się na kolana Lucjusza, który raptownie się wyprostował. – I tak wolę do ciebie mówić dziadku.

Draco roześmiał się na jej słowa, ale widząc mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie jego ojca, natychmiast zamilkł. Coś czuł, że niebawem szykuje się poważna, męska rozmowa. Aczkolwiek nim ona miałaby dojść do skutku, trzeba by było pozbyć się z pomieszczenia dwóch upartych kobiet, które tak łatwo nie odpuszczą. Właśnie dlatego wszyscy siedzieli przy stole i rozmawiali na różne tematy aż do obiadu. Na szczęście - po nim - Narcyza, widząc, co się święci, ulitowała się nad swoimi mężczyznami.

- Zoey, może pokażesz mi swój pokój? – zapytała, zwracając się do dziewczynki, która od razu uśmiechnęła się szeroko w jej stronę. – W końcu tak dużo o nim opowiadałaś...

- Jasne, chodź, babciu, no chodź! – wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Zo, po czym złapała Narcyzę za rękę i szybko pociągnęła w stronę schodów, coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiąc. Cóż, trzeba było przyznać, że wraz z upływem czasu państwo Malfoyowie zaczęli zauważać coraz więcej podobieństw między ośmiolatką a ich synem. Niestety, nie wiedzieli, czy to lepiej, czy raczej gorzej.

Lucjusz spojrzał z wdzięcznością na żonę, zanim ta jeszcze zdążyła zniknąć w korytarzu. Po chwili swój wzrok skierował w stronę swojego pierworodnego, ale tym razem na jego twarzy nie pojawił się żaden błysk szczęścia i wesołości.

Draco odstawił talerz na bok, popijając przy okazji wino z kieliszka.

- Synu – zaczął formalnie Lucjusz – jeżeli to jakiś głupi kawał, to...

- Spokojnie, ojcze – przerwał mu wpół słowa Draco – jedynie, czego jestem pewien, to właśnie tego, że cała ta historia z Z., to nie jest żaden kawał. Chociaż też tak na początku myślałem. Ale zobacz, to trwa już jakieś sześć, siedem dni, każde dziecko na pewno miałoby wszystkiego dość. Ona nie ma. Co więcej! Zo coraz bardziej się tutaj udomowiła, rozumiesz, i pomimo tego, jaką jest mądrą dziewczynką, w życiu nie udałoby się jej nieprzerwanie kłamać, nie robiąc przy tym dziwnych błędów czy pomyłek.

- Naprawdę jesteś tego całkowicie pewny? – zadał pytanie mężczyzna, z wyczekiwaniem wpatrując się w Dracona.

- Oczywiście! – zaperzył się młody Malfoy. – Zresztą, widzę, że jej też wcale nie jest łatwo. Cholernie tęskni za matką...

- A właśnie! Kim jest ta kobieta?

- Nie wiem.

Lucjusz czekał na dalszą część odpowiedzi syna, ale ten milczał, uparcie wpatrując się w obrus. Draco w głębi ducha musiał przyznać, że w tym momencie czuł się strasznie głupio, co oczywiście żadnemu Malfoyowi nie wypada. Niemniej, jakoś dziwnie mu było się tłumaczyć przed ojcem. W końcu spał z naprawdę wieloma dziewczynami i nie miał bladego pojęcia, która z nich jest matką jego dziecka. Poza tym musiał to zrobić pod wpływem alkoholu, ponieważ na trzeźwo zawsze używał prezerwatywy albo przed ostatecznym końcem wyjmował swój narząd i dochodził „na zimno".

- Znasz mnie – dodał w końcu, będąc lekko przygnębionym panującą ciszą.

- Tak, znam.

Nic więcej nie trzeba było dopowiadać.

- Cóż, a masz pewność, że jesteś prawdziwym ojcem Zoey? – pytał dalej Lucjusz, a w jego głosie czuć było coraz więcej niepewności i poddania się w pewnym sensie.

Draco pokręcił przecząco głową, dodając:

- Ale niebawem zrobię badania i zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie...

Lucjusz chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu krzyk Zo, która głośno ich nawoływała, powtarzając, że jest to bardzo ważne i że mają się natychmiast koło niej stawić.

Panowie popatrzyli na siebie i jednocześnie parsknęli w swoje brody.

- Jednego możesz być stuprocentowo pewny: zachowuje się identycznie jak ty, kiedy byłeś mały. Może i nie być z tobą spokrewniona, ale na pewno podłapała od ciebie wiele zachowań. Już ci współczuję – mówiąc to, Malfoy senior uniósł brwi do góry i ze współczuciem poklepał syna po plecach, sprawiając, że Draco roześmiał się wesoło.

OOO

Kiedy Narcyza i Lucjusz Malfoyowie wreszcie opuścili dom przy Enfield pod numerem czwartym, zegar wybił godzinę dziewiętnastą. Za oknami niebo zaczęło już delikatnie szarzeć, a słońce powoli chowało się za ciemnymi chmurami, które zwiastowały szykującą się nocną burzę. W powietrzu unosiła się duchota i niezwykły gorąc, przez co ludzie stanowczo bardziej woleli siedzieć w swoich domach, podziwiając owy krajobraz z daleka. Dzieci nie bawiły się aż tak chętnie na dworze, bo gdy wychodzi.ły na zewnątrz i parę minut pobiegały, natychmiast wracały do środka, w płucach czując ociężałość i brak potrzebnego do życia tlenu.

Ośmioletnia szatynka także siedziała w bawialni i ze skupieniem kolorowała coś zawzięcie kredkami, które zakupił jej ojciec. Od dawna miała na to ochotę, lecz ostatnio albo kompletnie brakowało jej czasu, albo myśli musiała mieć zaprzątnięte czymś innym.

- Z., gdzie jesteś? – Usłyszała wołanie swojego taty, który po chwili wszedł do pomieszczenia. – Co się nie odzywasz? Szukałem cię – uśmiechnął się w jej kierunku, po czym usiadł na jednym z foteli, przyglądając się, jak dziewczynka dalej coś zawzięcie rysuje. Dopiero po dwóch minutach podniosła głowę, jednocześnie odkładając kredki na bok. Swoim zachowaniem dała do zrozumienia, że na moment skończyła.

- Rysowałam – odpowiedziała, po czym uniosła wysoko obrazek w stronę Draco. – Zobacz!

- Ślicznie – odparł mężczyzna, widząc swoją podobiznę na kartce. Musiał przyznać, że się lekko wzruszył. Pomimo tego, iż widać było, że rysunek został stworzony przez mało doświadczoną osobę, został on wykonany wyłącznie z myślą o nim. Poza tym Draco jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał aż tak szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy.

- Wiem, że dzisiaj nic nie wyszło z naszych planów – zaczął Malfoy – ale jutro przed pracą pójdziemy do tego wesołego miasteczka, obiecuję.

- Właściwie to mi się podobało, przynajmniej poznałam dziadków!

- Tak, dla nich na pewno było to niezapomniane przeżycie – dodał Draco, wywołując tym stwierdzeniem ogólną wesołość u siebie i u swojej córki. – Ojciec pewnie do tej pory nie może się pozbierać po tym, jak go na pożegnanie pocałowałaś w policzek.

Zoey na chwilę zrobiła oburzoną minę, ale kiedy zrozumiała drugi sens słów taty, uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Cóż, może i dziadek zachowywał się strasznie dziwnie i mało rodzinnie, ale jaki był przy tym śmieszny!

- Z., pamiętasz, o czym wcześniej rozmawialiśmy? – zapytał, ale widząc, jak jego córka kręci przecząco głową, dopowiedział: - No wiesz, pójdziesz jutro ze mną chociażby na dwie godzinki do pracy?

- Och! – wciągnęła głośno powietrze Zo. Całkowicie zapomniała o wymyśleniu powodu, dla którego nie chce zobaczyć domniemanej koleżanki taty. Musiała zacząć improwizować. – Chodzi o przedstawienie mnie jakiejś Hermionie, tak?

Draco pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, jakie to myśli zaprzątają w tym momencie głowę córki. Mimo iż przebywał z nią dość krótko, to powoli uczył się jej zachowań. Na przykład teraz, gdy ze skupieniem marszczyła czoło, doskonale wiedział, że nad czymś dogłębnie rozmyśla.

- A kim ona właściwie dla ciebie jest? – zapytała, próbując jakoś zmienić temat. – Jak się poznaliście?

Niestety, Draco tym razem świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że szatynka próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę. Tylko nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, aliści zamierzał postawić na swoim.

- Nie próbuj się znowu wymigać od odpowiedzi – stwierdził, wzdychając. – Słucham? Dlaczego nie chcesz, żebym przedstawił cię Hermionie, co? Przecież nawet jej nie znasz!

- Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę jej poznać, ale... – dziewczyna na chwilę zająknęła się – panicznie boję się widoku krwi.

W bawialni zaległa cisza. Właściwie to trwałaby ona trochę dłużej, gdyby nieba nie przecięła jaskrawa i długa błyskawica. Zoey, widząc ją, zadrżała mimowolnie, po czym skuliła się lekko w sobie. Draco udał tymczasem, że nie zauważył tego zachowania, więc dalej brnął w rozmowę.

- Ale przecież ja pracuję na oddziale położniczym – zaczął i wywrócił oczami, drapiąc się przy okazji po brodzie. – Tam krew występuje zazwyczaj przy porodzie, a uwierz, tam nie zamierzam cię zabierać. Nawet gdybyś chciała.

- Aha – spasowała, lecz parę minut później dodała: - W każdym razie i tak nie lubię szpitali. Też się ich boję.

W odpowiedzi Draco tylko jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Najwyraźniej nie da rady jej przekonać w żaden sposób. Była uparta jak osioł; jak sobie coś ubzdura, to nie ma zmiłuj. _Dosłownie jak ja_, pomyślał Malfoy zdesperowanym tonem. _Ojciec miał rację, będzie ciężko_.

- No dobrze – westchnął, dając tym znak, że się poddał. Zoey pogratulowała sobie w myślach, że po raz kolejny wyszła zwycięsko z ich pojedynku na temat prawdy. Ciekawa tylko była, ile jeszcze ją czeka podobnych prób przesłuchań... Całe to ukrywanie zaczynało ją powoli męczyć. Ile by dała, żeby móc powiedzieć swojemu tacie prawdę. Aczkolwiek na razie nie mogła. Jeszcze nie nadszedł na to czas.

- Może się w coś pobawimy? – zaproponował niespodziewanie Draco, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wstał z fotela, po czym podszedł do Zoey i usiadł po turecku na ziemi naprzeciwko niej. – Znasz taką grę: pytanie za pytanie?

Dziewczynka, domyślając się, o co może chodzić tacie, pokiwała głową. Nie miała jednak zamiaru w to wchodzić, jeszcze w jakiś sposób mogłaby powiedzieć coś, co od razu pokrzyżowałoby jej plan. Tata nie może się niczego domyślać, bo gdyby tak było, od razu oddałby ją Hermionie. Na razie musi pokochać córkę, mamą Zo zajmie się później. _Zresztą, to dziwne, że akurat to mamie tata chce mnie przedstawić,_ pomyślała Zoey, marszcząc brwi.

- Wybacz, tatusiu, ale jestem już bardzo zmęczona – usprawiedliwiła się, a jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów ziewnęła. – Poza tym muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do mamy, obiecałam jej...

- Jak to? – przerwał jej Draco wpół słowa. – Rozmawiałaś ze swoją mamą?

- Tak – pokiwała głową – dzisiaj rano.

- A czy mógłbym teraz zamienić z nią choć parę słów?

- Nie! – wykrzyknęła raptownie i strasznie głośno dziewczynka, samą siebie zadziwiając tym wybuchem. Przestraszyła się lekko i podskoczyła. – To znaczy... Nie jestem pewna, czy...

- Dobrze, rozumiem – uśmiechnął się blondyn, sprawiając, że brunetka odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą. – Ale czy twoja mama już wie, że jesteś u mnie?

Zoey pokręciła przecząco głową, przez co Draco wydał z siebie jęk.

- Musisz jej w końcu powiedzieć, pewnie się o ciebie martwi!

Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym z lekkim wahaniem popatrzył prosto w oczy swojej córki. W smutne, szare oczy, w których zamiast tych dziecięcych iskierek miłości, radości i zabawy, błyszczały zamyślenie i tęsknota.

- Obiecuję – westchnęła w końcu, poddając się. – Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

- Dobrze – pokiwał głową mężczyzna. – Właściwie to miałem się ciebie zapytać o to wcześniej, ale jakoś nie było okazji. Dlaczego uciekłaś z domu? Czy... czy mama ci coś zrobiła, uderzyła cię?

Na słowa Draco, źrenice Zoey pospiesznie się rozszerzyły.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie, kręcąc szybko głową. – Po prostu chciałam cię poznać i...

Malfoy czekał na drugą część wypowiedzi córki, lecz ta raptownie zamilkła. Przez mimikę jej twarzy zauważył, że już dzisiaj niczego konkretnego się nie dowie. Za to znów dostanie masę wymijających odpowiedzi, które i tak na nic mu się nie zdadzą. Niemniej, chciał chociaż spróbować.

- Z., ale czy...

- Dobranoc! – przerwała mu dziewczynka, po czym szybko dając blondynowi całusa w policzek, pognała prosto do swojego pokoju, jednocześnie kończąc rozmowę. Po raz kolejny zwyciężyła.

I w taki oto sposób Draco Malfoy został sam w bawialni, siedząc na podłodze prawie na środku pomieszczenia. Zrezygnowany, wstał, przeczesując przy okazji włosy palcami. W tym samym momencie coś błysnęło za oknem, po chwili przeistaczając się w donośny grzmot. Mężczyzna uwielbiał burzę. Mimo niebezpieczeństwa była niezwykle piękna i taka wręcz nienaturalna, nieziemska, magiczna. Z zauroczeniem przypatrywał się jej długim ramionom - błyskawicom i odnóżom - hukom, które następowały krótko po nich.

Niestety, jego chwilę zadumania przerwał, ponowny tego dnia, odgłos dzwonka do wejściowych drzwi. Draco zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, kto pragnie go odwiedzić o tej dość niebotycznej porze – powoli dochodziła już dwudziesta druga.

Z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy wpatrywał się prosto w mugolskiego policjanta, który natychmiast zdjął czapkę, kiedy tylko drzwi się otworzyły.

- Dobry wieczór, panu – przywitał się stróż prawa, zerkając kątem oka na blondyna, który nadal z wysoko podniesionymi brwiami, się mu przypatrywał, co po jakimś czasie było dość krępujące. Szczególnie gdy ktoś robił to z aż taką zachłannością.

- Witam – otrząsnął się wreszcie Malfoy, kiwając głową. Po chwili zaprosił gościa do domu. Policjant wszedł pewnie do środka, z ciekawością przyglądając się porządnemu, a zarazem dziwnemu wnętrzu. W końcu całość była wykonana w bardzo przestarzałym, ale eleganckim stylu, którego w tych czasach prawie w ogóle się nie spotykało.

- Zapraszam do salonu – zaproponował grzecznie Malfoy, pokazując dłonią w tamtym kierunki. Nowoprzybyły pokręcił jednak przecząco głową.

- Właściwie to przyszedłem tylko na chwilę – sprecyzował, po czym wyjął z kieszeni kurtki kartkę papieru. – Czy rozmawiam z właścicielem domu przy Enfield 4?

- Owszem.

- Z telefonu komórkowego, który został zarejestrowany właśnie na tą posiadłość, wykonano dość niepokojącą rozmowę – mówił nieprzerwanie, lecz dalej z ogromnym zainteresowaniem rozglądał się wokoło. – Czy mieszka pan tutaj sam?

- Oficjalnie tak – odpowiedział szczerze blondyn, a po chwili dodał z delikatnym acz trochę wrednym uśmieszkiem: - Oczywiście czasami odwiedzają mnie koleżanki, ale ostatnio to raczej rzadkość.

Policjant parsknął śmiechem, widząc, jak Malfoy wymownie rusza brwiami, ale po chwili szybko się zreflektował. Do jego świadomości dotarła druga część zdania Dracona.

- Dlaczego?

- No cóż – westchnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi – niecały tydzień temu odwiedziła mnie moja córka. Aktualnie śpi w swoim pokoju. A czemu właściwie mnie pan dzisiaj odwiedził? Są ku temu jakieś powody?

Stróż prawa milczał przez parę minut, by w końcu głośno westchnąć i zacząć podwijać rękawy kurtki, ponieważ w domu było niezwykle ciepło. Wreszcie ziewnął szeroko, mimo że całą siłą woli próbował się powstrzymać. Niestety, nocne zmiany dały wreszcie o siebie znać.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę udzielać poufnych informacji – zaczął. – Poza tym obiecałem to pewnej pani.

- Rozumiem – mówiąc to, Draco pokiwał głową. – Cóż, w razie potrzeby proszę się ze mną skontaktować, chociaż dalej nie mam pojęcia, o co właściwie chodzi... Ja na pewno nic...

_Zoey!,_ krzyknął raptownie w myślach, uświadamiając to sobie. _To o nią chodzi!_

- Na pewno jeszcze się z panem skontaktujemy. Coś czuję, że to dziecko ma związek chociażby z pana telefonem.

- Dziecko? – zapytał Malfoy, wreszcie układając sobie trochę w głowie. – Jakie dziecko? Chodzi o zaginięcie, tak?

Policjant szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że za dużo powiedział.

- O porwanie, gwoli ścisłości – potwierdził stróż, wiedząc, iż tak już nie utrzyma tej tajemnicy. Był za bardzo zmęczony, żeby władać nad swoim częstym wypowiadaniem słów bez zastanowienia. – Czego to ludzie nie robią w tych czasach...

Draco przełknął głośno ślinę, by po chwili odpowiedzieć z rosnącą gulą w gardle.

- Tak, do wszystkiego są zdolni...

Kiedy wreszcie policjant opuścił dom, blondyn z cichym przekleństwem powędrował prosto do pokoju swojej córki, która tym razem przegięła. Wcale nie chciał na nią krzyczeć, ale przynajmniej spróbować przemówić jej do rozumu. Zoey musi w końcu zadzwonić do swojej matki i powiedzieć jej, gdzie jest.

Zanim Draco otworzył drzwi, do jego uszu doleciało ciche łkanie, sprawiając, że cała jego złość raptownie wyparowała. Zapukał cicho, po czym wszedł do środka, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Na początku całkowicie nie wiedział, co ma robić – Zo siedziała na łóżku i trzymając głowę w dłoniach, płakała. Po chwili myślenia podszedł bliżej i usiadł koło niej, przytulając ją przy okazji.

- Z., maleńka, co się stało? – zapytał najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na niego tym przerażająco smutnym spojrzeniem, przez co serce blondyna zaczęło bezgłośnie drżeć. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział takiej żałości u żadnego dziecka – a miał się komu przyglądać, w końcu pracował na porodówce.

- Rozmawiałam właśnie z mamą – jęknęła głośno, próbując powstrzymać szloch. Po jej policzkach polecały słone krople, które natychmiast wytarła jednym ruchem dłoni. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś widział ją w takim stanie. To stanowczo nie było w jej stylu.

- I?

- I nic – westchnęła już lekko uspokojona, mocniej wtulając się w ramiona taty. – Mama strasznie płakała i prosiła mnie, bym powiedziała jej, gdzie jestem. Ale ja nie mogłam. Nie mogłam tego zrobić... A ona tak bardzo prosiła – zaszlochała po raz kolejny, wywołując tym jeszcze większe łzy.

Draco zaciekle milczał, lecz nadal powoli kołysał jej drżące ciało, próbując choć trochę je ukoić.

- Powiedziała mi, że wszyscy się o mnie martwią. Wujek zwołał najlepszy oddział aurorów, a ciocia może nawet poronić. Ale ja naprawdę nie chciałam, słowo, tato! Chciałam mieć tylko szczęśliwą rodzinę! Czy to złe? – spytała raptownie, bacznie wpatrując się w ojca, który natychmiast pokręcił przecząco głową. Chyba trochę ją to uspokoiło.

- Nie płacz już – zaczął niepewnie Malfoy, zamykając oczy. – Jutro rano znowu zadzwonisz i wszystko dokładnie jej opowiesz. Musisz jej powiedzieć, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku, że jesteś bezpieczna i – co najważniejsze – że mieszkasz teraz u mnie.

- Ale powiedziałam jej prawie to samo! – zaperzyła się, lecz widząc minę taty, opuściła głowę i westchnęła.

- Prawie nie oznacza tego samego, pamiętaj – ostrzegł ją, kiwając palcem przed jej oczyma.

- Teraz bardziej przypominasz ojca – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie Zoey, pomimo swojego podłego humoru, a Draco roześmiał się wesoło.

- No ja myślę!

Wokół zapanowała cisza, lecz nie była ona przygnębiająca i pełna smutku, bardziej podchodziła pod odprężenie, ukojenie swoich myśli. Niestety, szybko przerwał ją głośny grzmot, przez który Zo aż podskoczyła do góry i zadrżała.

- Tato? – spytała dziewczynka, patrząc na blondyna z dołu. – Zostaniesz ze mną?

- Żebyś już więcej o tym nie myślała i w spokoju zasnęła? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, całując córkę w głowę.

- Też – odrzekła, kładąc się wygodnie na poduszkach i robiąc miejsce swojemu tacie. – Poza tym panicznie boję się burzy.

Draco w odpowiedzi pocałował ją tym razem w czoło. Dziewczynka szybko zamknęła oczy i mocno przytuliła się do blondyna, który z odprężeniem leżał obok niej i delikatnie głaskał ją po puszystych, brązowych lokach. Uwielbiał takie włosy, są miękkie i można się do nich łatwo przytulić. _Hermiona ma podobne_, przeszło mu przez myśl.

I nagle wszystko strzeliło w niego niczym piorun za oknem.

Zaczął po kolei wiązać ze sobą różne fakty, które po głębszym zastanowieniu wręcz idealnie do siebie pasowały. Puzzle niepewności powoli zaczęły się układać; poniektóre części znalazły wreszcie swoje miejsce.

_Muszę się bardziej dogłębnie przyjrzeć tej sprawie_, pomyślał. _Na razie to są tylko spekulacje, a przecież nie podejdę do Hermiony i nie zacznę przed nią wykrzykiwać, że jej córka jest u mnie. I jest także moją córką... Cholera!, _przeklął.

W tym momencie zamknął jednak szczelnie swoje powieki, obiecując sobie solennie, że jutro się nad tym wszystkim zastanowi i pomyśli, co robić dalej.

_Tylko jak ja spojrzę jutro w oczy Hermionie?_

Niebo za oknem przecięła kolejna, lecz wyjątkowo jasna błyskawica.


	9. Rozdział 8

**A/N: **Z góry proszę tylko o szczere opinie. Dziękuję i miłego czytania! ;)**  
**

* * *

**Część ósma**

Hermiona stała właśnie bezwładnie na środku salonu, wsłuchując się w tą dziwną, domową ciszę. Od kiedy Zoey zniknęła, nawet ściany zdawały się płakać, a ponure okna tak zostały ogarnięte smutkiem, że nie przepuszczały aż tyle ciepła co wcześniej. Nie żeby ten czynnik w jakimś stopniu przeszkadzał pannie Granger. Właściwie to nie zwracała na to większej uwagi. Jedyną rzeczą, która zaprzątała jej głowę, gdy tylko była sama, była naturalnie ogromna chęć znalezienia swojej jedynej i ukochanej córeczki, za którą oddałaby nawet życie, którą kochała najbardziej na świecie i wreszcie bez której po prostu nie potrafiłaby żyć.

Szatynka od tygodnia chodziła niczym duch, a jedyną cechą, jaka odróżniała ją od martwego, było egzystowanie. Chodziła, od czasu do czasu jadła i piła, gdy przyjaciele do niej wpadali, spała i oczywiście płakała, cały dzień wolny od pracy spędzając w pokoju Zo.

Dosłownie przed paroma minutami rozmawiała przez telefon ze swoją córeczką, błagając, tłumacząc i krzycząc. Próbowała jej jakoś wyjaśnić, by się nie bała, by powiedziała wszystko, co wie o osobach, które ją uprowadziły, lecz ta uparcie milczała, odpowiadając tylko, że nikt jej nie porwał. A Hermiona nawet chciała dać im pieniądze za uwolnienie córki!

W tej chwili jednak całkowicie nie wiedziała, co robić.

Ci bandyci na pewno zmuszali jej dziecko, żeby ta milczała jak grób, ale przecież Zoey nigdy się nie słuchała jakichś obcych ludzi. Ba! Często dawała im się nieźle we znaki, przez co ci mieli jej serdecznie dość.

A jak ją bili lub torturowali?

- Nie – powiedziała do siebie stanowczym głosem kobieta – nie daj się zwariować, Hermiono.

Niemniej, te cholernie pesymistyczne myśli wcale nie chciały uspokoić swojego szaleńczego biegu, raz za razem wymyślając coraz gorsze sceny, które powoli, acz skutecznie przejmowały kontrolę nad umysłem Hermiony.

Ze zdenerwowania zaczęła krążyć wokół pokoju, co nigdy wcześniej jej się nie zdarzało.

Aż wreszcie nie wytrzymała tego napięcia.

W biegu złapała za płaszcz i torebkę, z trzaskiem teleportując się prosto w ciemną uliczkę, która znajdowała się tuż przy komendzie londyńskiej policji. Owszem, główny komendant powiedział jej, by przez chociażby jeden dzień uzbroiła się w cierpliwość, ale nie mogła. Nie teraz, kiedy znowu usłyszała głos Zoey; nie teraz, kiedy kropla przelała czarę.

Szybko wyszła z zaułka i nim się spostrzegła, stała przed starym, wiekowym i kamiennym budynkiem, do którego wnętrza po paru sekundach skierowała swoje kroki. Wszystko tutaj trwało tak samo, jak parę godzin temu. Na komendzie co rusz było pełno ludzi, których potrącała lekko, brnąc ciągle do przodu. Nie przejmowała się jednak ich oburzonymi spojrzeniami, a czasem nawet i głośnymi prychnięciami, po prostu na siłę próbowała dotrzeć do windy, a później na drugie piętro. Do komisarza Mullera, który obiecał jak najprędzej zająć się jej sprawą.

- Przepraszam – warknęła Hermiona do grupki osób stojących przy drzwiach windy i tym samym blokujących do niej przejście. – Ruszcie się stąd, ludzie, do cholery! – wykrzyknęła w końcu zła, że nikt jej nie słucha. Aczkolwiek teraz, jak na zawołanie, tłumek rozstąpił się niczym Morze Czerwone przed Mojżeszem.

- Może grzeczniej, paniusiu? – odezwała się jedna z kobiet, na której twarzy odmalował się grymas złości.

Hermiona z sykiem odwróciła się twarzą do domniemanej, groźnie mrużąc oczy. Jej ręka raptownie powędrowała do kieszeni, w której trzymała różdżkę. Na szczęście przeszkodził jej jeden z policjantów, który mocno złapał ją za ramię.

- Spokojnie, panno Granger – powiedział uspokajającym tonem.

Szatynka popatrzyła na niego i głośno wciągnęła powietrze, kiedy strażnik miejski pokazał jej dłonią, w którą stronę ma się udać.

- Zapraszam.

Kobieta weszła posłusznie do jednego z pokoi, a później usiadła na wskazanym miejscu naprzeciwko komendanta, który przyglądając się jej uważnie, splótł palce ze sobą i oparł łokcie na blacie biurka.

- I jak? – zaczęła po paru sekundach Hermiona, coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiąc. – Znaleźliście ją? Są jakieś poszlaki? Wiecie, co z Zoey?

- Spokojnie, pani Hermiono – westchnął komendant, wymawiając słowa jak najdelikatniej tylko potrafił. Znał naprawdę wiele podobnych przypadków i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wówczas najważniejsze jest właśnie opanowanie.

- Jak ja mam być spokojna?

- Sprawdziliśmy, z jakiego telefonu dzwoniła pani córka – rozpoczął komisarz – i na szczęście okazało się, że był on na abonament. Szybko dowiedzieliśmy się, na kogo jest on zarejestrowany, pojechaliśmy w tamto miejsce...

- I? – dociekała Hermiona, przygryzając wargę ze zdenerwowania i bawiąc się skrawkiem płaszcza.

- Sprawdziliśmy właściciela. To naprawdę przepisowy obywatel, nie było go w naszych kartotekach. Nie mamy na niego nic, co mogłoby go w jakiś sposób obciążyć.

- Sprawdziliście jego dom?

- Nie mieliśmy takiego prawa. Trzeba mieć nakaz od prokuratury, by można było przeszukiwać czyjąś posesję.

Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze, czując, jak jej nerwy stają się bardziej napięte.

- Kto to jest?

- Przykro mi, ale to poufne dane – odpowiedział komendant, lekko pąsowiejąc. – Nie możemy ich udzielać osobom w jakikolwiek sposób zaangażowanych w daną sprawę. Takie procedury, pani Granger.

– Porwali moje dziecko, a wy mi nie chcecie powiedzieć, kto to zrobił? - krzyknęła kobieta, raptownie wstając z miejsca. – Chrzanię te wasze cholerne procedury! Już nic od was nie chcę! Sama dowiem się, kim jest porywacz i gdzie jest moja córka! Do widzenia!

I wyszła, głośno trzaskając drzwiami oraz sprawiając, że pan komisarz wypuścił ze świstem przez ostatnie parę sekund wstrzymywane powietrze. Owszem, bardzo chciał pomóc tej biednej kobiecie, ale gdyby powiedział chociażby odrobinę za dużo, to on mógłby mieć poważne kłopoty. A do tego nie dopuści nigdy, nawet kosztem czyjegoś... życia?

OOO

Hermiona, czując, jak jej zdenerwowanie powoli osiąga punkt kulminacyjny, prawie w biegu przemierzała korytarze św. Munga.

Spóźniła się do pracy ponad godzinę, co nigdy wcześniej nie miało miejsca. Spowodowane to było wizytą u Harry'ego i Luny, do których wpadła od razu po nieudanej negocjacji z policją. Oczywiście, opowiedziała im wszystko dokładnie, rozpoczynając od drugiego telefonu Zoey. Będąc w trakcie opowiadania, raptownie zdała sobie sprawę, że nic tak naprawdę niewiadomo. Mimo iż każdy się stara, próbuje jakoś pomóc, to i tak nie odkryto jeszcze, gdzie może być dziewczynka i co w ogóle się z nią stało.

I właśnie ten czynnik ją tak bardzo zirytował.

Niemniej, zanim przekroczyła próg gabinetu, wzięła trzy odprężające oddechy i policzyła do dziesięciu. Może nie uspokoiło jej to całkowicie, ale jakiś tam swój wkład dało, bo przynajmniej nie miała teraz ochoty wszystkich zabić – i to gołymi rękami.

Zanim jednak nacisnęła klamkę, do jej głowy znienacka wpadła dziwna myśl.

Całkowicie zapomniała o ostatniej rozmowie z Draco!

Wciągnęła mocno powietrze do płuc, ale kiedy usłyszała dość głośną rozmowę, która dochodziła zza zakrętu korytarza, mimowolnie zadrżała. Pędem otworzyła drzwi i wparowała do środka. Przez moment stała w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, po czym w ogóle nie zastanawiając się nad swoim poczynaniem, szybko schowała się pod biurkiem. Po chwili jednak uświadomiła sobie, że należało ono do jej partnera, lecz nim wykonała choćby minimalny ruch, drzwi do gabinetu znów się otworzyły. Hermiona przeklęła w myślach swoją głupotę. Poza tym co to w ogóle za pomysł, żeby się chować pod stołem w swoim własnym gabinecie?

- Czy nie uważasz, że Draco dzisiaj dziwnie się zachowuje? Jakby się czymś bardzo przejmował lub bał...

- Josh, przestań znów spekulować – odpowiedział jakiś drugi męski głos, a Hermiona z ulgą domyśliła się, że to tylko bliźniacy. – Pamiętasz chyba, co ci się ostatnio wkręciło, prawda?

Przez chwilę wokół nich panowała cisza i szatynka mogłaby przysiąc, że Josh rzuca bratu piorunujące spojrzenie.

- Ale muszę przyznać, że chyba masz rację – zgodził się John. – Draco ewidentnie coś frapuje.

- Pewnie jakaś kobieta.

Obaj zaśmiali się dość głośno, po czym znowu zamilkli, prawdopodobnie wykonując jakieś dziwne czynności, bo coś ciągle szeleściło i skrzypiało.

- Myślisz, że jakaś laska dała mu kosza? – zadał pytanie jeden z braci, a w jego głosie słychać było ciekawość.

- A bo ja wiem... Może się biedaczek zakochał, a ta dziewczyna posłała go do diabła?

Znowu wybuchła ogólna radość, lecz po paru sekundach szybko się ulotniła.

- A tak przy okazji, gdzie jest Hermiona?

Szatynka, uchwyciwszy swoje imię, nastawiła bardziej uszy. Chociaż właściwie nie musiała tego robić, bo i tak wszystko doskonale słyszała.

- Może...

Nie dane było jednak skończyć jednemu z bliźniaków, ponieważ przerwało mu wtargnięcie do pokoju kolejnej osoby. Tej, której dziewczyna się aż tak obawiała i przez którą najzwyczajniej w świecie robiła z siebie idiotkę.

- Co wy tutaj jeszcze robicie? – zapytał Draco ze zdziwieniem tudzież zdenerwowaniem w głosie. – Już dawno mieliście być w laboratorium i ważyć ten cholerny eliksir!

Hermiona po raz pierwszy usłyszała, żeby młodszy Malfoy krzyczał na ducha winnych bliźniaków. Przez moment miała nawet ochotę wyjść spod tego biurka i mu nieźle przyłożyć. Ale to była tylko chwilowa zachcianka, ponieważ sekundę później usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Ze strachem przełknęła ślinę, czując, że to już koniec jej zabawy w chowanego. Zauważyła nogi blondyna, więc mocno zacisnęła oczy.

Nic się jednak nie stało; żadnych zaskoczonych okrzyków czy innych dziwnych zachowań, które mogłyby wskazywać na to, że ją zauważył.

Powoli uchyliła powieki, zdając sobie sprawę, że Draco dalej stoi. Najzwyczajniej w świecie coś bardzo przykuło jego uwagę, iż ten nawet nie raczył usiąść na krześle.

- Cholera – powiedział sam do siebie, co bardzo zaskoczyło kobietę – cholera, no! A więc to prawda... Miała rację...

Hermiona w głębi ducha musiała przyznać, że jest niezwykle ciekawa tego, co zaprzątało myśli mężczyzny. Jego głos, gdy wymawiał te słowa, brzmiał zarazem dziwnie łagodnie i przerażająco. Jakby nie mógł w coś uwierzyć.

Jej refleksje przerwało donośne otwarcie drzwi, które z hukiem trzasnęły o przeciwległą ścianę, a później krzyk Klary:

- Draco, chodź tutaj, natychmiast! To ty wysłałeś bliźniaków do laboratorium, więc to ty za to wszystko odpowiadasz! Skaranie po prostu z tymi dzieciakami!

Malfoy bez zbędnych pytań ruszył w stronę kobiety, która już zawzięcie coś mu tłumaczyła. Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co takiego musiało się stać, że Klara była aż tak zdenerwowana, ale w końcu dała z tym spokój. Z cichym westchnieniem ulgi mozolnie wstała spod biurka i już chciała stamtąd odejść, kiedy jej wzrok przykuł pewien plik kartek. Szatynka, rozglądając się wokół, jakby chciała się upewnić, że nikogo nie ma, z drżącą ręką sięgnęła po pergamin leżący na wierzchu. Zmrużyła oczy, wczytując się w zawartość, ale kiedy dobrnęła do końca, okazało się, że to po prostu dane osobowe Draco, które potrzebne były do jakichś badań. Nie mogła jednak znaleźć wzmianki o tym, jakie to były badania. Najwyraźniej Malfoy zażądał stuprocentowej anonimowości.

_Tylko ciekawe, co to za badania_, przemknęło przez myśl dziewczynie, ponieważ na drugim dokumencie zauważyła dość spory napis, ogłaszający wszem i wobec, że wynik owego testu był jak najbardziej pozytywny.

Granger przez chwilę milczała, przeglądając plik kartek. Nagle usłyszała dźwięk otwierających się drzwi, więc zaskoczona szybko zabrała ręce.

Oszalałe serce biło bardzo głośno, więc dziewczyna bała się, że niebawem wyskoczy jej z piersi. A szare, bystre i zaskoczone spojrzenie wcale nie łagodziło jej dość dziwnej sytuacji.

- Hermiona? – zapytał Draco, wchodząc do środka. Jego łuk brwiowy powędrował do góry, kiedy zapytał: - Kiedy przyszłaś?

- Dosłownie przed chwilą – mówiąc to, przełknęła gulę rosnącą w jej gardle. Nie lubiła kłamać, ale ta sytuacja wymagała poświęcenia.

Draco milczał, zaciekle się w nią wpatrując.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. Naprawdę była niezwykle ciekawa, jakie myśli zaprzątają teraz głowę chłopaka, bo przez jego minę nic nie mogła rozszyfrować. Zresztą, zawsze tak było. Postać młodego Malfoya już od szkolnych czasów owiana była tą nutką tajemnicy, którą nagminnie chciała poznać. Oczywiście, przez jakiś czas, kiedy ci utrzymywali ze sobą dość mocne relacje, miała nadzieję, że wreszcie go odszyfruje, że zdejmie z niego tą cholerną maskę, że dowie się o nim całej prawdy.

Niestety, wydarzenia, które się później potoczyły, całkowicie pozbawiły jej tej dzikiej przyjemności. Aż do teraz, do czasu, kiedy znów wokół nich zaczęła powstawać ta dziwna więź. I Hermiona byłaby głupia, gdyby tego nie wykorzystała.

Szatynka, zdając sobie sprawę, iż dalej stoi przy biurku Dracona, szybko podeszła do swojego. Usiadła na fotelu i zakładając nogę na nogę, zdawała się na coś czekać.

Malfoy czując się lekko niezręcznie zaistniałą sytuacją, podrapał się w kark. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że jego badania na potwierdzenie ojcostwa leżą na samym wierzchu. Szybko więc ruszył w tamtą stronę, by po namyśle złapać całość i podrzeć ją w najdrobniejszy mak. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby Hermiona się dowiedziała. Oczywiście, zamierzał jej wkrótce powiedzieć, że wie, iż mają dziecko, ale raczej nie nastąpi to akurat w tym momencie. Wolał poczekać na inny, lepszy.

_Cholera!_, pomyślał Draco, raptownie uświadamiając sobie całą prawdę, która od wczorajszego wieczora powoli zbierała się w jego głowie. _Zapłodnienie to był ten drugi raz! Poza tym Hermiona musi się okropnie martwić o Zoey, przecież nawet nie ma pojęcia, gdzie mała jest. Czas._..

- A więc – zaczęła dziewczyna, starając się przerwać ciszę – Draco, muszę ci powiedzieć coś naprawdę ważnego. Chodzi... chodzi o moją córkę.

Malfoy zamarł, wpatrując się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt przed sobą. Musiał przyznać, że takiego obrotu sprawy całkowicie się nie spodziewał.

_Czyżby ona chciałaby mi teraz powiedzieć, że... Merlinie!_

- Hermiono – przerwał jej mężczyzna, starając się przejąć pałeczkę – nie denerwuj się, ona na pewno się znajdzie. Trzeba być dobrej myśli.

Szatynka zamknęła oczy, westchnęła, wstała i powoli zaczęła krążyć po gabinecie, próbując się jakoś uspokoić. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

- Jest coś ważnego, o czym muszę ci powiedzieć...

- Spokojnie, Hermiono, ja wiem.

- Wiesz? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna, szeroko otwierając oczy. Usiadła na kanapie, po czym schowała twarz w dłoniach. Było widać, że jest załamana.

- Tak, widzę przecież, jak się męczysz – powiedział cicho acz stanowczo, podchodząc do niej i siadając obok. Złapał ją za dłonie, sprawiając, że ta była jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona. – I naprawdę nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Naprawdę zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest ci ciężko i czasami nie dajesz już rady. To nic dziwnego, uwierz, i tak bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz. Pamiętaj, że zawsze ci pomogę, jasne?

Draco przerwał swój monolog, próbując zmienić temat. Nie był po prostu na razie gotowy na szczerą rozmowę dotyczącą jego ojcostwa. Nie teraz, kiedy dopiero co potwierdził swoją teorię. Za dużo jak na raz, zdecydowanie.

- Ale... ale... – jąkała się szatynka, tak jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Opuściła ramiona, sprawiając wrażenie osoby, która się całkiem poddała. I właśnie o to Draco chodziło najbardziej.

- Spokojnie, na pewno się znajdzie – uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym złapał ją za ramiona i mocno do siebie przytulił. Hermiona tylko westchnęła, całkiem zatapiając się w tym uścisku. Przez chwilę nawet zakręciło jej się w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń, ale zapach mężczyzny i jego lekki dotyk jej włosów powoli ją uspokajały.

Dawno nie czuła się tak zadziwiająco wręcz dobrze. Przez parę sekund zdała się zapomnieć o wszystkich swoich problemach, oddając się temu wszystkiemu. Wtem w jej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy jej córki. Poczuła łzy napływające do oczu, starając się dalej nie myśleć, lecz kiedy w uszach usłyszała śmiech swojego dziecka, zmrużyła gniewnie oczy. Z całą siłą, jaką w sobie tylko miała, odepchnęła się od blondyna. W jej brązowych tęczówkach dało zauważyć się zaciętość.

- Nie o to mi chodzi, Draco.

_Och, nie!,_ jęknął Malfoy, starając się szybko wymyślić jakiś plan B. Miał tylko jedno wyjście.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli mocno wpił się w usta Hermiony. Kobieta z zaskoczenia wciągnęła głośno powietrze, lecz czując na sobie te wspaniale ciepłe wargi, wręcz odpłynęła. Przez chwilę nie dawała w ogóle znaku życia, jednak wreszcie powoli i w pewnym sensie bezwiednie rozchyliła swoje usta, oddając pocałunek. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, pamiętała jeszcze jego smak i działanie, które u niej wywoływał. Miała pustkę w głowie, coraz bardziej mięknące nogi i te zimne dreszcze. Czuła się, jakby znów była nastolatką, jakby znów zabrał ją do jednego z pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie, jakby nic od tego czasu się nie zmieniło.

Draco za to całkowicie nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Ale to całe bicie się z myślami trwało nie więcej niż parę sekund, ponieważ w tym momencie liczyła się tylko ona i jej cudowne usta, które wręcz zdawały się krzyczeć, nawoływać do niego.

Przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, przez co teraz czuł całą jej osobę. Jedną rękę wplótł w te brązowe miękkie loki, a drugą nadal lekko podtrzymywał jej podbródek, zwalniając to szybkie tempo. Powoli rozkoszował się tymi niesamowitymi doznaniami, jakie ciągle zdawały się wracać.

Pamiętał ją, mimo iż minęło aż tyle lat, i miał nadzieję na to, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

Niestety, jak to często bywa, marzenia szybko się kończą. Tak było i tym razem, ponieważ rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które przez tą panującą ciszę w gabinecie, zdawało się być sto razy głośniejsze niż w rzeczywistości.

Zaskoczeni natychmiast się od siebie odsunęli, lecz nie przeszkodziło im to w dalszym spoglądaniu sobie w oczy, które zdawały się błyszczeć.

Draco przerwał jeden z magicznych momentów, lekko chrząkając.

- Proszę – powiedział, mając jedynie nadzieję, że nic nie wskazuje na to, że przed chwilą pomiędzy głównymi przełożonymi do czegoś doszło.

Do gabinetu weszło małżeństwo, którego i Draco, i Hermiona w tym momencie najmniej się spodziewali. Nie byli także zbyt radośni z tego powodu. W końcu kto by był, gdyby na horyzoncie pojawił się Ronald Weasley i jego piszcząca żona Lavender?

Hermiona, kiedy tylko zobaczyła swojego byłego przyjaciela, natychmiast wstała z kanapy, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Nie miała ochoty przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu z Ronem, a tym bardziej z Draco. Najpierw musiała sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie, żeby cokolwiek zrobić czy powiedzieć.

- Idziesz szukać swojej córeczki, Granger? – zapytał niespodziewanie Weasley drwiącym tonem. Szatynka zamarła w połowie drogi, po czym ze wściekłością odwróciła się prosto w stronę mężczyzny.

- Jak śmiesz w ogóle coś takiego mówić? – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, próbując pozbyć się ciągle narastającej furii z minionych dni. – Po pierwsze, to nie jest twoja sprawa i w ogóle nie powinna cię obchodzić moja Zoey, a po drugie...

- A czy jej ojciec wie, że zaginęła?

Ron stanowczo przegiął, zadając to pytanie. Nawet jego żona popatrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Hermiona za to tylko stała i wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu. Może i kiedyś był jej przyjacielem, bratnią duszą, ale przez ciągłe uprzykrzanie jej życia miała go stanowczo dość, a w tej chwili nienawidziła go całą swoją osobą.

- Co nic nie mówisz? – zakpił Ronald, wybuchając śmiechem. – Zdałaś sobie sprawę, że jesteś beznadziejną matką, która nie potrafi nawet przypilnować małego dziecka?

Draco do tej pory wpatrywał się w nich niczym zahipnotyzowany, lecz słowa Weasleya zdawały się go odczarować. Z grymasem wściekłości podszedł do mężczyzny i najzwyczajniej w świecie przywalił mu pięścią prosto w twarz. Do uszu zebranych doszedł dźwięk pękającej kości.

- A ty, Weasley, zdałeś sobie wreszcie sprawę, że nie potrafisz zrobić dziecka? – wysyczał wręcz jadowitym głosem blondyn. – Cóż, jak widać, nawet to zdało się ciebie przerosnąć.

Ron z wrzaskiem rzucił się prosto na Dracona, który pod wpływem jego ciężaru runął na ziemię. Mężczyźni najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęli mocno okładać siebie pięściami, w ogóle nie zważając na krzyki Hermiony i Lavender, które aż pobladły.

Nie trwało to dłużej niż parę minut, ponieważ do gabinetu wparował Paul Roberts z głośnym krzykiem:

- Co się tutaj dzieje, do jasnej cholery?

Wstąpił pomiędzy walczących, przez co ci natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli. Niemniej, zimno ich pełnych nienawiści spojrzeń mógł poczuć na sobie każdy przebywający w tym pomieszczeniu.

- Panie Weasley, nic panu się nie stało? – zapytał Paul, jednak kątem oka zerkał w stronę swojego pracownika. – Proszę szybko iść do sali numer dwieście pięćdziesiąt osiem, tam na pewno się panem dobrze zajmą.

Ron pokiwał tylko głową, po czym złapał swoją żonę za rękę i wyszedł, wcześniej po raz ostatni oglądając się za sobą. Na jego ustach pojawił się wredny uśmiech, jakby wiedział, że i Draco, i Hermiona będą mieli przez niego kłopoty.

- Zabiję tego gnoja – warknął Malfoy, ruszając prosto za Weasleyem, jednak powstrzymała go mocne szarpnięcie za ramię.

- Uspokój się, Draco – westchnął Paul, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że jest już za stary na takie przedsięwzięcia. – Dostał za swoje. Zresztą ty także.

- Ale on...

- Cudem będzie, jeżeli Weasley nie wniesie na ciebie oskarżenia. Mogłeś być bardziej ostrożny, chociaż muszę przyznać, że należało mu się – uśmiechnął się ciepło w stronę blondyna.

Odpowiedziało mu jednak tylko milczenie.

- Tylko żeby było mi to ostatni raz, Draco, zrozumiano? – powiedział pan Roberts, uważnie przyglądając się, jak uzdrowiciel kiwa głową. – Jeżeli to się powtórzy, niestety będę zmuszony wyciągnąć z tego jakieś konsekwencje. Na razie jednak udam, że nic nie widziałem.

Paul, po raz ostatni patrząc na blondyna, wyszedł z gabinetu, uprzednio puszczając oczko w stronę Hermiony. Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Draco odetchnął z ulgą. Mimo iż doskonale znał swojego przełożonego i jego cudowny wręcz charakter, przez chwilę naprawdę myślał, że w jakikolwiek sposób zostanie ukarany.

- Boli?

Draco popatrzył na dziewczynę, lecz nic nie powiedział, bo właściwie dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że w ustach nie czuje normalnego smaku śliny, lecz metaliczny swojej krwi. Do tego prawe oko strasznie zaczęło go szczypać.

Hermiona podeszła do niego niepewnie, po czym gestem ręki nakazała mu usiąść na swoim fotelu. Zaskoczony mężczyzna zrobił to, co mu kazała. Kobieta zwinnym ruchem wyciągnęła z kieszeni różdżkę, by skierować jej koniec prosto w twarz blondyna. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy ten poczuł, jak zrasta mu się warga, a oko przestaje boleć.

- Wiesz – zaczęła, idąc w stronę swojego biurka i z jednej z jego półek wyciągając woreczek – cieszę się, że Ron dostał za swoje. Należało mu się, i to od bardzo dawna. Tylko szkoda, że i on zostawił na tobie ślady waszego starcia.

Hermiona, mówiąc to, znów stanęła przed Draco i wypowiedziała zaklęcie pod nosem, sprawiając, że coś strzeliło w powietrzu.

Jakie było zdziwienie mężczyzny, kiedy poczuł, jak Granger przykłada mu do nadal spuchniętego oka zimny okład z lodu. Drugą ręką delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy, chcąc ją przekręcić, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do zranionego miejsca.

Milczeli, dając wrażenie, jakby wsłuchiwali się jedynie w swoje głośne oddechy.

OOO

Na zegarze mała wskazówka pokazała pierwszą, a więc Draco i Hermiona już od ponad godziny siedzieli na swoich biurkach, będąc zawalonymi aż po uszy papierkową robotą, która zdecydowanie była najgorszym aspektem w pracy uzdrowiciela. Wszystkie te tabelki i rubryki czasami śniły im się w nocy w najstraszniejszych koszmarach.

Draco wreszcie nie wytrzymał i z głośnym jękiem odrzucił głowę do tyłu, opierając się o zagłówek krzesła. Obie dłonie położył na czole, przymykając oczy. Miał serdecznie dość.

Wiedząc, że i tak teraz już nie da rady skupić się na pracy, zaczął rozmyślać. Przypomniał sobie swoje wyniki badań, których wyniki okazały się jak najbardziej pozytywne. Oczywiście, bardzo się z tego cieszył, lecz mimo iż niby wcześniej w pewnym sensie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, był lekko zaskoczony. Widział także szczęśliwą twarz Zoey, która z zawziętością opowiadała mu o czymś ciekawym. I ta myśl całkowicie rozwiała jego wątpliwości. Już wiedział, że nieważne, jak się potoczy przyszłość z nim oraz Hermioną, i tak do końca życia najbardziej będzie kochał swoją córkę. Do tej pory zastanawiał się, jaki urok ta mała na niego rzuciła, że w ciągu niecałego tygodnia ten jest zdolny zrobić dla niej wszystko. Po prostu jego serce w pełni należy do Z.

- Draco – zaczęła nagle Hermiona, przerywając jego zadumanie – idę do bufetu. Przynieść ci coś?

Mężczyzna tylko pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym z ciekawością przyglądał się, jak kobieta pewnym krokiem wychodzi z gabinetu.

Hermiona Granger.

Tym razem to ona stała się głównym tematem jego myśli.

Przypomniał sobie ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, który był zarazem i najlepszy, i najgorszy. Wówczas wszystko tak naprawdę miało swój początek i koniec. Dokładnie we wrześniu w siódmej klasie pomiędzy nimi zaczęło się coś dziać. I nie był to tylko przelotny romans. Nie dla niego w każdym razie. Powoli obydwoje przekonywali się do siebie, swoich wad i zalet. W swoim towarzystwie starali się być sobą, mimo że przed resztą świata grali wręcz idealnie realne i doskonale wyuczone przez lata role.

W podobnej sielance trwali przez niecałe pół roku, wówczas to Voldemort całkowicie doszedł do władzy. Poprzez rygor, który ciągle wdrążał się w całą Anglię, pomiędzy nimi powstał dziwny mur, którego żadne z nich zdało się nie zauważać. Milczenie, nieme oburzenie, brak zaufania i złość kumulowały nagminnie ze sobą, by wreszcie w pewną styczniową noc osiągnąć apogeum, wybuchnąć.

Od tamtej pory ich drogi się rozeszły.

Kiedy Hermiona znów przerwała ciąg jego refleksji, wchodząc do pokoju, Draco już wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nadszedł czas, by w końcu naprawić to, co zniszczyła wojna.

- Przepraszam – wydusił z siebie, patrząc prosto w jej brązowe oczy, które kobieta bezwiednie zmrużyła. – Przepraszam za tamtą noc.

Szatynka raptownie wciągnęła powietrze. Przez ponad dziesięć lat starała się do tego nie wracać, nie myśleć. Wokół tego wspomnienia starannie zbudowała naprawdę stabilną osłonkę, która wraz z wypowiedzianymi słowami blondyna zdała się nagle pęknąć.

Nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, przerwało im dość specyficzne wtargnięcie Harry'ego, który z mocno potarganymi włosami i przerażonym wzrokiem swoim krzykiem postawił obydwóch uzdrowicieli na równe nogi:

- Ratujcie, Luna rodzi!


	10. Rozdział 9

Prezentuję nowy rozdział, mając nadzieję, że chociaż w połowie się Wam spodoba. Czekam na szczere opinię i przepraszam za długą nieobecność. Kolejny rozdział za niecały miesiąc. ;)

Ewe25**  
**

* * *

**Część dziewiąta**

Poród trwał już od dobrych czterech godzin, lecz nic nie wskazywało na to, by wkrótce dobiegł końca. Luna nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że może być on aż tak wyczerpujący. Podobno był to jeden z najlepszych okresów w życiu kobiety: kiedy ta mogła wreszcie wydać na świat swoje dziecko – gówno prawda! Strasznie się męczyła, a bóle i powodujące je skurcze zdawały się ciągle rosnąć.

Najbardziej z tego wszystko cierpiała jednak wewnątrz, w środku. Nie było przy niej Harry'ego, a zanim jeszcze zaszła w ciążę, marzyła, by urodzić dziecko w towarzystwie swojego ukochanego. Wtedy wszystko na pewno wydawałoby się piękniejsze.

Hermiona ze smutkiem i współczuciem wpatrywała się w wykrzywioną twarz swojej przyjaciółki, kiedy ta głośno parła. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak ona się w tym momencie czuje. Gdyby nie fakt, iż Luna wiedziała, że Harry na pewno ucieszy się z pierworodnego dziecka i będzie naprawdę cudownym ojcem, była wręcz w identycznej sytuacji – kiedy szatynka rodziła, również nie miała przy sobie nikogo kochanego, kto pomógłby jej chociażby samą obecnością.

Swoje zmęczone spojrzenie przeniosła wyżej. Wpatrywała się teraz prosto w sylwetkę Draco, który ze spokojem mówił coś cicho do swojej pacjentki, próbując ją uspokoić i dać jakiekolwiek wskazówki. Kobieta musiała przyznać, że od dawna nie widziała go aż tak zrelaksowanego, wbrew położeniu, w jakim się znalazł.

Zastanawiała się, dlaczego nadal nie było żadnych oznak, że poród wkrótce dobiegnie końca. Dziecko jakoś zupełnie nie miało ochoty wydostać ze środka swojej matki. Owszem, bezustannie napierało na wyjście, lecz na razie kończyło się wyłącznie na tym.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją kolejny skowyt przyjaciółki, który przesądził sprawę. Z westchnięciem rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie blondynce, po czym po cichu wyszła z porodówki. Swoje kroki skierowała prosto na korytarz przy jej gabinecie. Miała przeczucie, że właśnie tam zastanie swojego przyjaciela. Nie myliła się. Harry siedział tuż przed drzwiami do jednej z sal. Opuszczoną głowę schował w rękach, które opierał na kolanach.

Hermiona chrząknęła głośno, sprawiając, że ten popatrzył na nią zamglonym wzrokiem. Wyglądał zupełnie jak wrak człowieka z tymi rozczochranymi włosami, bladym wyrazem twarzy i dziwnie bezosobowym spojrzeniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go aż tak roztrzęsionego.

Kiedy Potter wpadł do gabinetu jej i Draco, wykrzykując coś zawzięcie o Lunie, całkowicie ją zaszokował. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna widziała swojego przyjaciela aż tak rozemocjonowanego. Owszem, Harry'emu można naprawdę wiele zarzucić, ale zawsze miał stalowe nerwy. Miał zimną krew, którą potrafił zachować w prawie każdym momencie. Oprócz dzisiejszego dnia widziała go takiego tylko dwa razy w życiu. Pierwszy raz był na pogrzebie Molly – w końcu kobieta była mu bliska prawie jak matka. A drugi kiedy dziewczyna poprosiła go, by został chrzestnym Zoey.

Na samo wspomnienie córki, przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. Odepchnęła jednak te myśli od siebie, ponieważ w tej chwili musiała całkowicie skupić się na swoim przyjacielu.

- Harry – westchnęła, siadając obok niego. Bezwiednie chwyciła go za ręce i mocno je ścisnęła, próbując dodać mu otuchy. Ten aczkolwiek dalej wpatrywał się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt przed sobą.

Nie mogła nań patrzeć, po prostu nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Ale musiała się przemóc. W końcu on pomagał jej niezliczoną ilość razy. Czas się choć trochę odwdzięczyć.

- Harry, posłuchaj – zaczęła ponownie, czując się nieco pewniej – nie możesz tak tutaj tkwić. Wiem, że się boisz, ale Luna naprawdę ciebie potrzebuje.

Potrząsnęła lekko przyjacielem, przez co ten chociaż na nią spojrzał.

- Słyszysz? Luna cię potrzebuje. Nie możesz przecież stchórzyć, prawda? Postaraj się, wiem, że to trudne, ale chociaż spróbuj...

Potter jęknął.

- Hermiono – powiedział cicho zachrypniętym głosem, chrząkając nieznacznie – ja nie mogę.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie mogę patrzeć, jak ona tam cierpi...

Brunet ponownie objął rękami głowę, po raz kolejny okazując swoją słabość. Wstydził się tego, ale naprawdę cholernie się bał i po prostu nie mógł nawet myśleć. A co dopiero coś zrobić.

Hermiona westchnęła głośno. Mogła się tego domyślić. Harry zawsze był czuły na czyjeś męki i gehennę. Jedynym sposobem - jaki w tym momencie przyszedł Hermionie do głowy- przekonania go do swoich racji była czysta manipulacja. Nie uszczęśliwiało ją to posunięcie, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że tym razem inaczej nie wygra walki. A nagroda była niezwykle wysoka i warta każdej stawki.

- Uwierz mi, Harry, że ona bardziej cierpi, kiedy ciebie tam nie ma. Czuje się bardzo samotna i opuszczona, przez co nie zachowuje się tak, jak powinna. Musisz do niej iść, choćby ze względu na to, by ją uspokoić. Przecież nie chcesz, żeby przez takie zamartwianie Luna straciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, prawda? Wierz mi, gdyby coś takiego miało miejsce, nie wiem, czy którekolwiek z nich, Luna albo dziecko, byliby w stanie to przeżyć.

_Och, zdecydowanie przesadziłam,_ przeszło raptownie przez głowę Hermionie, kiedy ta spojrzała na przerażonego przyjaciela. Faktycznie, kobieta trochę podkoloryzowała, szczególnie to ostatnie zdanie, ale naprawdę nie widziała innego wyjścia.

Teraz z ciekawością i lekkimi wyrzutami sumienia przyglądała się mimice Harry'ego. Dosłownie toczył w sobie jakąś niemą walkę. Wreszcie jego oczy nabrały dziwnego blasku, co oznaczało tylko jedno – zdecydował się.

Potter wziął parę głębszych oddechów, po czym powoli wstał. Ruszył prosto korytarzem, niepewnie rozglądając się wokół. Wpadł do sali z wielkim hukiem, sprawiając, że oczy Luny i Draco natychmiast ku niemu powędrowały.

Kiedy Hermiona spojrzała na twarz swojej przyjaciółki, aż uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Łzy, które pojawiły się w oczach Luny, zdecydowanie nie świadczyły o bolesnym porodzie. Harry podszedł do swojej ukochanej, coś zawzięcie, ale cicho tłumacząc. Po chwili złapał ją za dłoń, którą przyłożył do swoich warg i niespiesznie pocałował.

Oddech blondynki zdecydowanie się uspokoił, co było bardzo dobrym sygnałem.

- Doskonały pomysł.

Lekko drgnęła przestraszona, kiedy usłyszała słowa Draco tuż przy swoim uchu. Mężczyzna stał niebezpiecznie blisko niej, więc prawie niedostrzegalnie się odsunęła. W każdym razie miała taką nadzieję.

- Może coś wreszcie ruszy. Chociaż, sama przyznaj, to dziwne, że od ponad czterech godzin nic a nic zdaje się nie dziać. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będziemy musieli po raz drugi wywołać poród.

- Poczekajmy jeszcze pół godziny – zdecydowała, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Jak sytuacja dalej się nie poprawi, damy jej ten eliksir. Chyba że wcześniej Luna będzie chciała cesarskie cięcie – mówiąc to, skrzywiła się, bo usłyszała głośny i urywany krzyk domniemanej.

W odpowiedzi Draco kiwnął głową.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, każdy będąc pogrążonym we własnych myślach.

- Hermiono – zaczął niepewnie blondyn – wiem, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment, ale ta myśl nie daje mi spokoju od jakiegoś czasu. Rozumiem, że nie chcesz za bardzo o tym rozmawiać, w końcu pewnie to dla ciebie ciężki temat, ale...

Szatynka uniosła brwi w geście zdziwienia, ale i zaciekawienia.

- Chodzi mi o twoją córkę – mówiąc to, Malfoy zmierzwił sobie włosy w akcie zakłopotania. – Co się z nią właściwie stało? Wiem, że zaginęła, ale... ktoś ją porwał? Czy może sama uciekła? Albo...

- Masz rację, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – przerwała mu raptownie, pąsowiejąc. Smutek natychmiastowo ogarnął całe jej ciało na samo wspomnienie Zoey.

- Ale może mógłbym jakoś pomóc?

Hermiona rzuciła mu lodowate spojrzenie.

- A niby co chcesz zrobić? – wywarczała przez zaciśnięte zęby od hamowanej złości. – Będziesz obklejał całe miasto kartkami z napisem „zaginęła"? Sama bym już dawno to zrobiła, gdybym wiedziała, że to w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże! Nie wiem, co się stało z moją Zo, nie mam pojęcia! A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Nieważne, czy ktoś ją porwał, czy uciekła sama albo jeszcze coś innego, najbardziej boję się, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę! Do cholernej śmierci będę żyła z poczuciem winy, że coś się jej stało, a mnie wtedy przy niej nie było! Rozumiesz to?

Swoim podniosłym krzykiem sprawiła, że teraz nie tylko Malfoy wpatrywał się w nią zaszokowany. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że i Harry z Luną przez moment całkowicie pogrążyli się w jej monologu.

Draco już otwierał buzię, aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale niespodziewanie przerwał mu dziwny odgłos, po którym nastąpił wrzask. Mężczyzna natychmiast oprzytomniał, po czym podbiegł do pacjentki, która zaczęła spazmatycznie oddychać od wstrzymywanego płaczu.

- Cholera – zaklął pod nosem. – Łożysko się odkleiło.

Pospiesznym ruchem zdjął prześcieradło okrywające Lunę i delikatnymi ruchami dłoni zaczął badać jej brzuch. Nie było już czasu nawet na wywoływanie porodu.

- Trzeba jak najszybciej wyciągnąć dziecko z brzucha, inaczej się udusi – powiedział na tyle cicho, żeby matka nie usłyszała jego słów i niepotrzebnie wpadła w panikę, ale na tyle głośno, by Hermiona go usłyszała. Pokiwała szybko głową, podając mu niezbędne narzędzia. Kiedy Draco przymierzał się do cesarskiego cięcia, szatynka w czysto mugolski sposób przymierzała się do podania jej narkozy.

Zanim chociażby zdążyła przyłożyć jej strzykawkę do ręki, poczuła, jak blondynka zaczyna drżeć. Zerknęła w stronę jej odbytu... i aż zaniemówiła. Natychmiast złapała prześcieradło, próbując zatamować nadmierny krwotok z macicy.

Nie minęło dwadzieścia sekund, kiedy Luna zaczęła się niespodziewanie trząść.

- Wstrząs hipowolemiczny, jeszcze tego brakowało.

Jęknęła głośno, nie za bardzo wiedząc, kogo ratować najpierw. Popatrzyła na Draco z nadzieją, że on coś wymyśli, jednak ten po prostu stał oniemiały.

Malfoy po raz pierwszy nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Cała ta sytuacja strasznie go zaskoczyła, nie miał ani chwili na rozmyślania. Nie zmieniło to aczkolwiek faktu, że stał w bezruchu i przyglądał się tej całej sytuacji z przerażeniem. Z transu nie wybudziło go nawet mocne potrząsanie przez Hermionę.

W końcu kobieta odepchnęła go mocno od kozetki Luny, zajmując jego miejsce. Z oszołomieniem przypatrywał się emocjom na jej twarzy. Jak przez mgłę słyszał jej głośne rozkazy i zarządzenia.

Granger bez zmrużenia oka jednym zwinnym ruchem przejechała skalpelem po podbrzuszu Luny, która nie miała nawet znieczulenia. Wykrzyknęła coś głośno, raptownie mdlejąc. Harry natychmiast rzucił się w stronę ukochanej, próbując ją jakoś ocucić. Szarpał ją lekko acz stanowczo za ramiona, warcząc coś pod nosem.

Porodówkę wypełnił coraz to szybszy odgłos pykania. Maszyna monitorująca czynności życiowe dziewczyny oznajmiała wszem i wobec, że serce pacjentki bije niemożliwe szybko. Za szybko.

Do Draco nagle doszła cała zniewalająca prawda. Zacisnął mocno pięść i zamknął powieki, starając się uspokoić. Musiał im pomóc, musiał się ocknąć, obudzić... Z bólem serca obserwował, jak Harry Potter z szaleństwem w oczach próbował uratować Lunę.

W momencie kiedy dało się słyszeć przewlekły pisk oznaczający zatrzymanie pracy serca, salę wypełnił głośny płacz nowonarodzonego dziecka.

Cała ta pokręcona sytuacja zdała się wreszcie wybudzić blondyna z transu. Ze złością odepchnął klęczącego przy łóżku Pottera, po którego twarzy ściekały łzy bezsilności i niedowierzania. Stanął tuż przy Lunie, patrząc w jej spokojny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie umrzesz mi teraz.

I jakby w bezwiednym odruchu uderzył pięścią prosto w miejsce na klatce piersiowej, gdzie znajdowało się serce dziewczyny. Potem powtórzył tą czynność jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz.

Tym razem gęstą ciszę w porodówce przerwał odgłos ledwo słyszalnego pikania.

OOO

Pół godziny po tym całym zwariowanym porodzie Malfoy siedział w gabinecie i najzwyczajniej w świecie wpatrywał się w chmury za oknem. Zaczynało powoli szarzeć, a silny wiatr mocno dął w szyby, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby gwizdał.

W tym momencie zamiast doglądać pacjentki albo przynajmniej zacząć uzupełniać niektóre dokumenty zastanawiał się, czy aby Hermiona także miała podobne problemy w czasie ciąży. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy poznał swoją córkę i dowiedział się, kim jest jej matka, poczuł się dziwnie pusty. Brakowało mu wspomnień. Obudziły się w nim dość rzadkie uczucia, a mianowicie żal i rozgoryczenie, że nie mógł być obecnym wcześniej w życiu Zoey. Pragnął patrzeć, jak dorasta, dowiedzieć się, jakie słowo wypowie jako pierwsze, a w szczególności być przy jej narodzinach. I, jakby Hermiona pozwoliła, odciąć pępowinę, a później trzymać na rękach to małe, bezbronne ciałko.

Tęsknił za tym, co go nie spotkało.

Z rozmyślań wybudziło go głośne wołanie, a następnie trzask otwieranych drzwi.

- Draco? – spytała Hermiona, wchodząc pewnym krokiem do środka. – Och, jak dobrze, że tutaj jesteś. Musisz mi pomóc. Szybko!

Blondyn bez zastanowienia podążył za swoją partnerką, próbując ją dogonić i dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.

- Harry zamknął się od środka w sali!

- To raczej nie jest dziwne po tym, co go dzisiaj spotkało. Chyba przez moment może pobyć sam, prawda? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Draco, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. – To duży chłopiec, Hermiono, nic mu się nie stanie.

Granger popatrzyła na niego zdenerwowana, prychając.

- Wiem przecież! Ale zamknął się tam z nieprzytomną Luną i dzieckiem! – dopowiedziała, raptownie stając przed drzwiami, na których widniała złota czwórka. – Nie chce mnie wpuścić, próbowałam na różne sposoby! Może ty coś zdziałasz.

- Ja? – zdziwił się Malfoy. – Dlaczego, na Merlina, akurat ze wszystkich ludzi miałby mnie wpuścić? Nie jestem jego przyjacielem, a w szkole się nienawidziliśmy.

Dziewczyna zdawała się go nie słuchać. Podeszła do drzwi i cicho zapukała.

- Harry – zaczęła spokojnym głosem – wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Draco chciałby z tobą porozmawiać. Podobno to pilne, więc powinieneś...

- Hermiono, naprawdę nie sądzę...

Ku zdziwieniu blondyna drzwi się lekko uchyliły. Hermiona rzuciła mu zwycięski uśmiech, po czym popchnęła go delikatnie. Zanim jednak niepewnym krokiem wszedł do salki, dziewczyna niemo ruszając ustami, życzyła mu powodzenia.

Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, co robić.

Podszedł do kozetki Luny, kątem oka rejestrując jej stan. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła się jeszcze wybudzić ze śpiączki pooperacyjnej, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że nic jej nie jest. Po chwili swoje spojrzenie przeniósł na małe łóżeczko obok, gdzie spał niemowlak. Chłopczyk cicho, ale głęboko oddychał, będąc całkowicie spokojnym i w ogóle nieświadomym dramatu, który odbył się za jego główną przyczyną. I raczej nigdy się nie dowie.

Ktoś taktownie chrząknął za jego plecami.

Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, po czym uśmiechnął pokrzepiająco. Potter nie odwzajemnił gestu, lecz nie zaprzestał dogłębnie lustrować wzrokiem blondyna.

- Tylko sprawdzałem – wytłumaczył się, dodając pod nosem: - Bo ktoś mnie do tego zmusił.

Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że tym razem usta bruneta lekko zadrgały.

- A więc to był jej pomysł, prawda? – zapytał. – Mogłem się domyślić. Ale właściwie dobrze się stało, bo to ja chciałbym z tobą pomówić.

Draco usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, przyglądając się, jak Potter idzie w jego ślady, wcześniej po raz ostatni rzucając tęskne spojrzenie swojej ukochanej. Zanim jednak zupełnie przeszedł do rozmowy, wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i rzucił na salę zaklęcie wyciszające.

- Słuchaj, Draco – zaczął Harry pewnym głosem – na początku chciałem ci podziękować. Uratowałeś Lunę, po prostu będę ci wdzięczny do końca życia. Chciałbym, żebyś to zapamiętał...

- Nie ma sprawy, naprawdę – powiedział blondyn, machając ręką. – Taka jest moja praca.

- Niemniej, dziękuję – zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. Potter przygryzł lekko dolną wargę, po czym westchnął. – Chcę chociaż odrobinę spłacić swój dług.

- Harry, mówię ci, nie masz wobec mnie żadnego długu. To moja praca – powtórzył, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie zdanie. Po raz pierwszy było mu niezwykle głupio. Owszem, przywykł do tego, że jego pacjenci dziękowali mu za ich wyleczenie i dobrą opiekę, ale jeszcze nigdy za uratowanie życia. Tak, to było strasznie niezręczne.

- Hermiona mnie zabije – wymruczał pod nosem brunet i wziął głęboki oddech. – Draco, to co teraz powiem, może wydać się dla ciebie szokiem, ale musisz wiedzieć. Obiecałem jej, że nigdy nie wtrącę się w wasze życie, ale naprawdę tym razem nie mam wyjścia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Hermiona kiedyś mi to wybaczy.

Draco milczał, coraz bardziej się denerwując. Domyślał się, do czego zmierza Harry.

- Prawda jest taka, że... – przerwał Potter, by po chwili zastanowienia znów zacząć: - Dobrze wiesz, że Hermiona ma córkę, prawda? I że ona zaginęła? Zoey ma osiem lat i... cholera, nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć!

- Harry, ja wiem.

Przez pięć sekund zaszokowany Potter patrzył prosto na Draco.

- Wiesz? Jak to wiesz?

- Siadaj – westchnął blondyn – to będzie długa historia.

I opowiedział mu po kolei o wszystkim, co tylko miało miejsce od chwili wkroczenia Zoey w jego życie. Nie zataił niczego, chociaż czasami bardzo go kusiło. Przyznał się nawet do pocałunku z Hermioną. W tym momencie Harry'emu zrobiło się dziwnie niewygodnie i wszystko wokół interesowało go bardziej niż Malfoy, co było akurat dość zabawne. Mówił mu, że przez pierwsze parę dni w ogóle nie marzył nawet o takim zakończeniu tej całej farsy. Przedstawił swoje gdybania na temat matki dziewczynki, a w szczególności jak ją sobie wyobrażał. Dopiero po jakiejś półgodzinie zwierzania się i podzielenia swoimi rozmyślaniami wokół nich zapadła cisza, która – ku zdziwieniu panów – w ogóle nie była krępująca.

- No cóż – chrząknął Harry, a jego ręka raptownie powędrowała do włosów. – Powiem ci, że całkiem nieźle się trzymasz po czymś takim. Gdybym ja znalazł się na twoim miejscu, pewnie już od dawna siedziałbym na oddziale zamkniętym parę pięter wyżej.

Draco parsknął śmiechem.

- Wiesz, co mnie zastanawia najbardziej? – drążył Potter w skupieniu. – Jakim cudem Zo na to wszystko wpadła i tak świetnie rozegrała swoją grę. Sam przyznaj, dobrze to sobie wykombinowała, co?

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek w nią wątpiłeś? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Draco. – W końcu to moje geny.

W sali dało się słyszeć radosny śmiech.

- Tylko ciekawe, jak na to wszystko zareaguje Miona – westchnął wreszcie brunet, wzdychając głośno.

- Jak to? – spytał Malfoy, marszcząc czoło.

- Przecież trzeba jej jak najszybciej wszystko powiedzieć.

- Nie ma mowy – zaprzeczył blondyn szybkim ruchem głowy. Kiedy jednak dostrzegł narastającą złość na twarzy Harry'ego, szybko dopowiedział: - Gdy tylko Hermiona dowie się, że znam prawdę, to zabroni albo mi spotykać się z Zoey, albo jej ze mną. Już raz straciłem córkę, nie chcę ponownie przez to przechodzić. Tym bardziej iż teraz wiem, że ją mam.

- Nie jestem pewny, czy...

- Harry, proszę, nie mów jej – poprosił Malfoy. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że będzie dla ciebie trudno mieć jakiekolwiek tajemnice przed swoją przyjaciółką, ale...

- Przecież Miona nie może dalej żyć w przekonaniu, że Zo ktoś porwał lub, co gorsze, coś się jej stało!

Draco z bólem w oczach wpatrywał się w bruneta.

- Rozumiem – westchnął wreszcie, zamykając szczelnie powieki. – Pozwól mi się przynajmniej nią nacieszyć jeszcze przez trzy dni, dobrze? Później odwiozę Zo do domu i całkowicie zniknę z jej życia. Z Hermiony także.

- Nie o to mi chodziło – zaprzeczył Harry raptownie. – Chciałem, żebyś powiedział Hermionie, że znalazłeś jej córkę. Nie musisz przy tym w ogóle wspominać, że znasz prawdę. Wtedy i Miona będzie szczęśliwa, i ty po części też. Wtedy nadal będziesz mógł spotykać się z Zo, jakoś to wykombinuję.

Zanim Draco zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, przerwał mu płacz noworodka. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc przerażony wyraz twarzy Pottera.

- Zapomniałem ci pogratulować, tatuśku – zaśmiał się, sprawiając, że Harry rzucił mu lodowate spojrzenie. Kiedy jednak płacz stawał się niebezpiecznie głośniejszy, Draco wywrócił oczami i podszedł do noworodka. Zwinnym ruchem wziął go na ręce, na co Harry uniósł tylko brwi do góry. Niestety, moment później mina mu zrzedła, ponieważ Malfoy chciał mu przekazać jego syna. Potter cofnął się o dwa kroki.

- Merlinie, z kim ja przebywam. – Blondyn wzniósł oczy ku niebu, a właściwie to ku sufitowi. – Weź go, tylko ostrożnie. Musisz trzymać mocno, żeby ci przypadkiem nie wypadł. Jedną dłoń podłuż pod główkę, nie potrafi jej jeszcze samodzielnie trzymać – zaczął instruować niedoświadczonego ojca.

- Harry!

Przerwał im krzyk Hermiony i nieustanne pukanie w drzwi.

- Otwórz jej – zachęcił Draco. – Ona przeżywa teraz całą tę sytuację zapewne bardziej niż ty.

W odpowiedzi Harry tylko westchnął, ale posłusznie jednym ruchem różdżki zdjął wszystkie zaklęcia blokujące. Szatynka raptownie wpadła do środka, prawie potrącając swojego przyjaciela. Patrzyła na niego ze złością, mocno zaciskając pięści.

- Ty kompletny idioto! – wykrzyczała na tyle cicho, by nie przestraszyć dziecka, które dalej spokojnie spoczywało w ramionach Malfoya. – Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Jesteś kretynem wiesz? Największym, jakiego znam!

I ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zaczęła go mocno okładać pięściami w klatkę piersiową. Harry przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, nawet nie próbując powstrzymać przyjaciółki. Draco natomiast całą swoją silną wolą powstrzymywał się od nagłego wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

- Martwiłam się o was – wysapała wreszcie wykończona, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Prawie. Wkrótce znów emocje nad nią zapanowały i z jękiem rzuciła się Harry'emu prosto w ramiona. Dziewczyna zaczęła cicho łkać w jego koszulkę, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Tak jakby od dłuższego czasu tylko na to czekała.

Draco nagle poczuł się strasznie głupio. W tym momencie w ogóle nie był tutaj potrzebny. Popatrzył na zasypiającego malca, po czym delikatnie ułożył go z powrotem w łóżeczku.

Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, ostatni raz rzucając smętne spojrzenie Hermionie, która nadal zdawała się go nie zauważać. Uchwycił jednak zamyślony wzrok Harry'ego, którego prawie cała twarz zatopiła się w lokach szatynki.

Wyszedł, zastanawiając się, o co chodziło.

OOO

Ze snu wyrwały ją dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z dołu. Ziewnęła szeroko, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Miała zamiar ponownie przywołać do siebie Morfeusza, by ten ciasno oplótł ją swoimi ramionami, lecz coś nie dawało się jej do tego stopnia odprężyć. Położyła się na wznak, nasłuchując. W salonie albo przedsionku głośno stuknęło, co tylko potwierdziło jej przeczucia.

Zwinnym ruchem zeskoczyła z łóżka i bez zastanowienia zbiegła schodami na dół. Omiotła spojrzeniem korytarz, po czym zwróciła je ku salonowi. Przez lekko uchylone drzwi wpadała jasna smuga, która minimalnie rozświetlała kawałek holu. Podeszła cicho do otworu, żeby zajrzeć do środka, ale w myślach zaczęła wypominać swoje gapiostwo. Całkowicie zapomniała, że posadzki w domu jej taty były strasznie lodowate, a ona nawet nie założyła kapci.

Zbierając w sobie odwagę, stanowczym krokiem weszła do środka.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu przyglądała się ujrzanemu obrazowi i zastanawiała się, co dalej zrobić. Przy stole niechlujnie siedział jej tata, który jedną ręką podpierał głowę, a w drugiej trzymał szklankę do połowy zapełnioną złotym płynem. Jego włosy sterczały w ogromnym nieładzie, podobnie jak jego ubranie: pogniecione i ledwo się na nim trzymające.

Zoey szybko do niego podbiegła.

- Tatusiu – wykrzyknęła przestraszona – co ci się stało?

Niczego niespodziewający się Draco lekko drgnął. Odwrócił twarz ku swojej córce, bacznie się jej przyglądając tym swoim zamglonym szarym wzrokiem. Zo dopiero teraz zauważyła, że twarz miał wykrzywioną w grymasie, a na jego policzkach widniały perłowe smugi.

- Och, tato – westchnęła dziewczynka, po czym mocno się do niego przytuliła. Blondyn westchnął w odpowiedzi i posadził córkę na swoich kolanach, opierając brodę na jej ramieniu.

Przez pięć minut wokół panowała ciężka cisza.

- Mama zawsze mi mówiła, że jeżeli człowiek się źle czuje, to nigdy nie poczuje się lepiej, jeżeli komuś o tym nie powie.

- Od zawsze wiedziałem, że Hermiona jest niezwykle mądrą kobietą – wypowiedział spokojnie i nawet wyraźnie Malfoy. Mimo tego, że wypił ponad jedną czwartą Ognistej, był zdecydowanie za bardzo trzeźwy.

Zo opuściła ze smutkiem głowę.

- Już wiesz, prawda? – spytała, całkowicie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź. – Nienawidzisz mnie?

- Co? – Draco prawie się zadławił, słysząc jej ostatnie słowa. Natychmiast przytulił ją mocniej do siebie, stanowczo zaprzeczając: - Oczywiście, że nie! Kocham cię, Z., naprawdę. I zawsze będę cię kochał. Chcę, żebyś to sobie zapamiętała, dobrze?

Potrząsnął lekko dziewczynką, a widząc, jak ta powoli acz delikatnie się uśmiecha, pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

- W takim razie o co chodzi? – dopytywała Zoey, marszcząc śmiesznie nos. Skoro teraz była pewna, że to nie jej wina, stała się o wiele spokojniejsza. I zdecydowana, o tak. – O mamę? To jej nie lubisz?

Tym razem Malfoy milczał, nawet nie ważąc się wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. Zwinnym ruchem wychylił dużego łyka ze szklanki, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. W końcu westchnął, poddając się.

- Z., tu nie chodzi, kogo lubię, a kogo nie. Chodzi o to, że niebawem mogę cię stracić, bezpowrotnie stracić.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo... bo – jąkał, starając jak najdokładniej dobrać odpowiednie słowa. – Bo na pewno wolisz mieszkać z mamą niż ze mną.

Zoey zagryzła dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś uważnie.

- A nie możemy mieszkać wszyscy razem? Mama, ja i ty? No i jeszcze Hubert, przecież go tutaj nie zostawimy, prawda? Tato! – wykrzyknęła, a w jej oczach pojawiała się coraz większa nadzieja.- Możesz się do nas przeprowadzić! Pokażę ci wtedy mój pokój i zabawki! Zobaczysz, będzie naprawdę fajnie! Chociaż właściwie to ty masz większy dom... To może ja z mamą przyjedziemy tutaj, co? Tu jest tak dużo miejsca!

- Z.! – wykrzyknął Draco, próbując wejść jej w słowo, co zrobił z bólem. Sam musiał przyznać, że jej słowa brzmiały naprawdę pięknie. Szkoda tylko, że były całkiem nierealne. – Nie ma takiej opcji. Za parę dni będziesz musiała wybierać pomiędzy mną a mamą. Wiem, że to będzie trudne, dlatego ci ułatwię sprawę. Za trzy dni wrócisz do Hermiony i to będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Już nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz, obiecuję.

- Ale ja chcę cię widzieć! Chcę, żebyś był moim tatą, no! Czemu nie możemy być jedną wielką rodziną? – mówiła coraz ciszej, a jej ostatnie pytanie poprzedziły słone łzy.

- To niemożliwe.

- Dlaczego? – drążyła dziewczynka, łkając i pociągając nosem.

- Bo twoja mama mnie nienawidzi! – krzyknął zdenerwowany, nie panując już nad emocjami. Kropla przelała czarę...

- Mówiłeś, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z nielubieniem!

- Kłamałem!

- Mama nigdy nie kłamie!

Draco wypuścił ze świstem wstrzymywane powietrze, po czym westchnął, próbując się uspokoić. Przynajmniej tyle był winien swojej córce.

- Dlatego będzie lepiej, jeśli zamieszkasz z nią – powiedział stanowczym tonem, by szybko dodać, widząc, jak Zoey już otwiera buzię: - Koniec tematu.

Ośmiolatka zrobiła naburmuszoną minę i założyła ręce na piersi. Ze złością wpatrywała się w blat drewnianego stołu. Parę sekund później złość przerodziła się w smutek, a ten następnie w przeogromne zmęczenie. Z trudem opanowała ziewnięcie, ponieważ doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby się nie powstrzymała, tata kazałby jej niezwłocznie iść spać.

Nie tak planowała. Kiedy tylko uciekła od mamy, od razu wiedziała, że będzie trudno. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, wszystko się skończy, a ona straci jedyną szansę na posiadanie kompletnej rodziny. Do tej pory szło naprawdę świetnie. Pokochała swojego tatę, a on ją. Bawili się razem, rozmawiali i śmiali. Przez to całkowicie straciła orientację w sytuacji, która skutecznie zaczęła ją przerastać. Najpierw na horyzoncie pojawił się Blaise, ale na szczęście tutaj łatwo ominęła przeszkodę. Plan zaczął się walić, gdy zadzwoniła do mamy. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że tak mocno tęskni. I wtedy tata dowiedział się prawdy. Łatwo było się domyślić, że jeżeli bardziej zbliżała się do jednego rodzica, ten drugi szybko się oddalał.

_Tata ma rację_, pomyślała, mimowolnie wzdychając. _Po prostu nie mogę mieć rodziny._

- Mamy jeszcze trzy dni, tak? – zapytała, obiecując sobie w głębi ducha, że ten ostatni czas spędzony z tatą, będzie najlepszym w jej życiu i nigdy go nie zapomni. – Co będziemy robić?

Draco z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w córkę, ale cieszył się, że tak zwinnie zmieniła temat.

- Nie mam pojęcia – wzruszył ramionami, po czym uśmiechnął się z uczuciem w jej stronę. – Myślałem, że ty coś wymyślisz. W każdym razie zrobisz to jutro. Teraz idziemy spać, już prawie pierwsza w nocy.

Zoey pokiwała głową, by po chwili zastanowienia dodać:

- Mogę spać dzisiaj z tobą?

W odpowiedzi Draco wstał i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Dziewczynka śmiała się i krzyczała na zmianę, próbując wyrwać się z ojcowskiego uścisku. Gdy jednak wchodzili po schodach, zaprzestała, mocniej wtulając się w Malfoya. Blondyn tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Położył córkę delikatnie na swoim łóżku, ciasno przykrywając kołdrą.

- Dobranoc – powiedział, całując ją w czoło. Sam ułożył się wygodnie i zamknął szczelnie oczy, próbując o niczym nie myśleć, a później w najlepsze zasnąć. Przeszkodziło mu w tym jednak ciągłe wiercenie Zo, która sekunda po sekundzie zmieniała miejsce swojego położenia. Wreszcie poddała się i usiadła po turecku.

- Tato – westchnęła, przybliżając się nieco do niego. – Śpisz?

- Nie. Kręcisz się, jakbyś miała jakieś robaki. O co chodzi?

- No bo – zaczęła, a Draco słysząc niepewność w jej głosie, uchylił powieki zaciekawiony. – Pamiętasz, jak przyszli do nas dziadkowie? Wtedy powiedziałeś coś bardzo dziwnego, czego nie zrozumiałam. No i myślę o tym już przez cały dzień.

- O co chodzi?

- Wspomniałeś coś wtedy, że mnie „zrobiłeś". Nie do końca wiem, o co ci wtedy chodziło. Wytłumaczysz mi?

Draco zawzięcie milczał, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Po chwili jednak zaczął przeklinać na siebie w myślach. _Jak mogłem być takim cholernym głupkiem! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że Z. nie jest jeszcze uświadomiona! I co ja mam teraz zrobić?_

- Zoey, nie wydaje mi się, żeby teraz był dobry moment, by ci to wszystko wyjaśniać – powiedział, modląc się w duszy, by się zgodziła. Spojrzał prosto w jej szare oczy, ale dostrzegł w nich ciekawość i postanowienie, czyli już nie było odwrotu. – Dobra, niech będzie, ale... A więc... Ech, kobiety to kwiatki, a mężczyźni pszczółki, a dobrze wiesz, że pszczółki kochają kwiatki. No i te kwiatki mają w sobie taki płyn, a właściwie nektar.

- Och, tato, ale co jedno ma do drugiego? – parsknęła śmiechem dziewczynka, całkowicie nie zdając sobie sprawy, w jak krępującej sytuacji postawiła swojego ojca.

- Zaraz do tego, hm... dojdę. W skrócie: zadaniem pszczółek jest wlatywanie do kwiatka i zapylanie go, przez co później rośnie z tego piękny owoc. Rozumiesz?

Zo pokręciła przecząco głową, marszcząc czoło.

- Merlinie, zaraz zwariuję – szepnął do siebie zdenerwowany. – Ty w ogóle nie wiesz, skąd się biorą dzieci?

- Oczywiście, że wiem! Tatusiowie wkładają je mamusiom przez pępek!

Draco patrzył na nią w osłupieniu przez parę sekund, po czym wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem. Tym bardziej że Zoey była naprawdę pewna tego, co mówiła.

- Otóż nie. Tatusiowie nie wkładają dzidziusia do mamusi, tylko taką małą komóreczkę. I nie przez pępek, ale przez... kwiatka. No i ta mała komóreczka, jak już jest w mamusi, rośnie, a potem staje się dzidziusiem.

- Jak przez kwiatka tam wchodzi? Skąd ten kwiatek?

- Tak po prostu jest. Mamusie mają kwiatki, a tatusiowie pszczółki – powtórzył błagalnym tonem Malfoy. – I właśnie, tak jak wcześniej mówiłem, te pszczółki wchodzą do kwiatków, żeby zapylić mamusię. Wtedy powstaje owoc, a właściwie to dzidziuś. Dlatego powiedziałem, że cię zrobiłem, tak też się na to mówi. Wpuściłem swoją pszczółkę do kwiatka mamusi...

- Hmm... – zastanowiła się Zoey. – Chyba rozumiem. Więc każdy tatuś ma swoją pszczółkę i może ją w każdej chwili wypuścić, tak?

Draco zakaszlał, odwracając wzrok od córki.

- W pewnym sensie tak.

- Ty też masz taką pszczółkę?

- Tak – odpowiedział powoli, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co sądzić o jej pytaniu. – A czemu...

- Mogę ją zobaczyć?

- Nie! – wykrzyknął całkowicie przerażony. _Merlinie i Morgano, w co ja się wplątałem..._ – Moja pszczółka aktualnie śpi. I tobie też to radzę.

Zoey tylko westchnęła, po czym rzuciła się na poduszki. Przez chwilę milczała, wsłuchując się w ciszę. Na szczęście nie było słychać szaleńczego bicia serca Draco, który próbował się uspokoić.

- Ale powiedz mi jeszcze, jak ten dzidziuś wydostaje się z mamusi?

- Tak, jak został tam włożony. Tylko wtedy dzidziuś jest taki duży, że nie może się obyć bez pomocy lekarza. Inaczej kwiatek może się... rozerwać. A jak dzidziuś chce wyjść z brzuszka mamusi, to nazywa się poród. Rozumiesz już teraz?

- Częściowo.

- To wspaniale. Idziemy spać.

Draco odwrócił się do niej plecami i szczelnie zamknął powieki.

- Ale jeszcze...

- Spać! – wykrzyknął zachrypniętym głosem, kuląc się po swojej stronie łóżka. Poczuł, jak materac się ugina, a jego córka głośno wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Parę minut później w sypialni słychać było jej spokojny i miarowy oddech.

Malfoy za to zasnął dopiero, kiedy słońce powoli zaczęło wyłaniać się zza chmur. Przez prawie całą noc w głowie krążyła mu jedna myśl, która w ogóle nie chciała dać mu spokoju.

_Hermiona mnie zabije, jak się dowie._


	11. Rozdział 10

**Część dziesiąta**

Kiedy zegar wskazywał godzinę szóstą trzydzieści, ciszę wypełnił dźwięk przekręcanego kluczyka w zamku. Wyczerpana Hermiona stanęła w drzwiach, ledwo wchodząc do środka. Swoje kroki od razu skierowała do salonu, a gdy już doń dotarła, prawie rzuciła się na kanapę. Westchnęła, szczelnie zamykając oczy.

Żeby zająć czymś swoje myśli, które nadal bezustannie błądziły wokół Zoey, parę dni temu poprosiła Paula, by co noc chodziła do pracy. Z początku pomysł wydawał jej się całkiem niezły, przynajmniej mogła zająć się czymś pożytecznym. Poza tym w co drugi dzień Draco bardzo skrupulatnie jej pomagał w niektórych czynnościach, dzięki czemu miała czas choć na chwilę odpoczynku. Wszystko, jak na złość, zaczęło się walić po porodzie Luny, ponieważ od dwóch dni Malfoy nie pojawił się w szpitalu, przez co jego obowiązki spadły teraz na jej głowę. Miała o połowę więcej pracy niż dotychczas, nie wspominając już o ciągle przybywających pacjentach i niebezpiecznie szybko rozrastających się stosach dokumentów do wypełnienia. Najgorszy aczkolwiek w tym wszystkim był całkowity brak kontaktu ze strony mężczyzny. Prawie wszyscy koledzy po fachu w przeróżny sposób próbowali jakoś się do niego dostać, lecz sowy ciągle wracały, kominek został zablokowany na hasło, nawet telefon zdawał się milczeć. Kompletny brak odzewu.

Hermiona w głębi serca naprawdę się o niego martwiła, tym bardziej że Paul powiedział, iż jeszcze nigdy nie było z nim takiego problemu.

W każdym razie teraz jej głowa była pełna obrazów nie tylko Zo, ale również i Draco.

Dziewczyna zerwała się z kanapy, po czym szybko poszła do kuchni. Chciała jak najgłębiej schować ciągle pojawiające się refleksje. Kiedy jednak otworzyła lodówkę i doleciał do niej zapach jedzenia, coś niebezpiecznie przekręciło się jej w żołądku. Zrobiło się jej niedobrze, chociaż w przeciągu dwunastu godzin nie zjadła nic a nic.

Przypomniało jej się nagle, jak Zo była mała i jak ta codziennie musiała wmuszać w nią chociażby najmniejsze ilości jedzenia...

Oczy Hermiony zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie. Czując, jak ponownie traci chęć i siłę do życia, powłócząc nogami, ruszyła w stronę komody. Otworzyła szafkę, po czym wyjęła z niej ogromne i ciężkie tomisko, które okazało się być albumem. Granger usiadła na podłodze i powoli zaczęła przeglądać poszczególne fotografie.

Na pierwszej z nich zobaczyła siebie, Harry'ego, i Lunę w wieku może dwudziestu lat. Dziewczyny zaśmiewały się z biednego Pottera, który miał na sobie całkowicie brudną szatę aurorską. Hermiona doskonale pamiętała tamten dzień, ponieważ wówczas jej przyjaciel miał zdawać jeden z najważniejszych egzaminów, ale Blaise – który akurat robił zdjęcie – rzucił w Harry'ego kupką błota, podobno na szczęście.

Granger dokładnie tydzień później dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży.

Hermiona zwinnym ruchem przewróciła stronę, a potem kolejną i jeszcze jedną. Tym razem zdjęcie zostało zrobione na ślubie jej przyjaciół tuż po złożeniu przysięgi. Dziewczyna była ich świadkową, ale nie wypełniała za dobrze swoich obowiązków, ponieważ jej ogromny brzuch jej na to nie pozwalał. Za niecały miesiąc miała rodzić.

Na następnej fotografii widziała malutką Zoey, dokładnie dzień po urodzeniu. Do tej pory pamiętała uczucia, jakie nieoczekiwanie ją zalały, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła swoją córkę. Miłość i pragnienie ochrony były tak silne, że czuła się, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć.

- Dosyć tego, do cholery! – warknęła nagle Hermiona i głośno zamknęła album. – Weź się w garść!

Szatynka natychmiast doskoczyła do telefonu, wybijając numer. Parę sekund trwało zanim nastąpił sygnał połączenia, a po nim usłyszała czyjś lekko zachrypnięty głos:

- Komisarz Johan Muller, słucham?

- Dzień dobry, z tej strony Hermiona Granger – przedstawiła się pewnym głosem, jednocześnie starając się uspokoić. – Chciałam się dowiedzieć...

- Ach, pani Granger – wotum policjanta brzmiało naprawdę przyjaźnie, lecz słychać w nim było nutkę zdziwienia. – W czym mogę pomóc?

Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak dobrać odpowiednie słowa.

- Chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy jest już cokolwiek pewne w sprawie mojej córki? Czy tamten mężczyzna został już sprawdzony? Mogłabym się dowiedzieć, kim on jest? I wiem, że wasze procedury na to nie pozwalają, ale niech pan postawi się na moim miejscu...

- Proszę pani, podobno już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione...

- Jak to? – zapytała dziewczyna, mrużąc oczy ze zdziwienia. – Wiecie już, gdzie jest Zoey?

- Pani... przyjaciel – zaczął trochę niepewnie – powiadomił nas wczoraj, żebyśmy zaprzestali poszukiwań, bo dziewczynka się znalazła. Cała i zdrowa.

Hermionę dosłownie wmurowało.

- Wszystko w porządku, panno Granger? – spytał po paru minutach głuchego milczenia komisarz, będąc całkowicie zdziwionym.

- Tak, tak – odrzekła natychmiastowo dziewczyna. – A kto pana o tym poinformował, jeżeli można wiedzieć?

- Niestety, nazwisko wyleciało mi z głowy, ale przy zgłoszeniu porwania pani towarzyszył. Taki czarnowłosy w okularach...

- Harry – przerywając w połowie wypowiedzi, dziewczyna prawie wywarczała imię swojego przyjaciela. – Mój przyjaciel jakoś nic mi nie wspomniał. Prawdopodobnie zapomniał o tym małym szczególe.

Komisarz odchrząknął, czując się lekko niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. Już miał zamiar się pożegnać, usprawiedliwiając się masą pracy, kiedy kobieta ponownie się odezwała:

- A może mówił panu, gdzie znalazł moją córkę?

- Niedokładnie – odrzekł z zamyśleniem. – Wspomniał coś tylko, że ojciec dziewczynki wziął ją z domu i zapomniał pani o tym powiedzieć.

Hermiona po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła, że nadmiar informacji powoli wykańcza ją od środka. W tym momencie czuła, jak się cała gotuje.

Draco o wszystkim wiedział. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest ojcem Zoey, i postanowił to wykorzystać. A ona, głupia, żaliła mu się i płakała, i wierzyła w te jego cholerne zapewnienia, że dziewczynka się wreszcie znajdzie! Draco przez ten cały czas z niej nieubłaganie drwił... Najgorzej jednak zniosła fakt, że Harry również o wszystkim wiedział, ale nie raczył jej o niczym poinformować. Jej przyjaciel, przybrany brat i jedna z osób, którą kochała najbardziej na świecie, także się od niej odwrócił.

W tym momencie nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej przepełniona nienawiścią, czy cierpieniem.

- Cóż za śmieszny zbieg okoliczności, prawda, pani Granger? – zapytał retorycznie komisarz, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć udawany śmiech. Najwyraźniej chciał jakoś załagodzić nadchodzącą burzę.

- Niezwykle – wymówiła wyraźnie Hermiona przez zaciśnięte mocno zęby. – Przepraszam za zajęcie czasu i dobranoc.

Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, szybko się rozłączyła. Narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wybiegła z domu, mocno trzaskając drzwiami.

W momencie kiedy się teleportowała, w jej oczach pojawiły się groźne błyskawice.

OOO

Blaise siedział teraz w biurze i pijąc czarną mocną kawę, ziewał raz po raz. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzisiejszego poranka właśnie tak będzie się czuł. Mimo to nie żałował tych paru zarwanych godzin spędzonych z Michelle. Ostatnimi czasy obydwoje mieli straszny nawał pracy, więc jak wracali do domu, po prostu szli spać całkowicie wyczerpani. Powoli zaczynali się mijać i popadać w rutynę. Wreszcie jego żona nie wytrzymała i kiedy ten wczoraj szykował się do spania, stanęła przed nim zupełnie naga.

Mężczyzna przez jakąś chwilę przypominał sobie co pikantniejsze nocne szczegóły. Z rozmyślań wybudziło go dopiero czyjeś głośne wtargnięcie do biura. Lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w młodą kobietę.

- Hermiona? – zapytał zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Co tutaj robisz?

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi rzuciła mu tylko lodowate spojrzenie. Swoje kroki natychmiast skierowała w stronę drzwi po prawej, za którymi znajdował się pokój szefa Biura Aurorów.

- Hermiono, ale... – próbował jakoś powstrzymać kobietę, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, dziewczyna już zniknęła w środku. Blaise tylko westchnął, wstając. Już chciał udać się za swoją przyjaciółką, kiedy ta raptownie stanęła tuż przed nim. Była wściekła.

- Gdzie on jest? – spytała spokojnym głosem, zupełnie nieadekwatnym do jej zachowania. – Gdzie jest Harry?

Zabini zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.

- Właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć, że Harry wziął sobie wolne na parę dni – wyjaśnił powoli. – Po tym wszystkim co przeszedł, chciał pobyć sam z Luną i Jamesem – zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał: - Czy coś się stało? Zachowujesz się... dziwnie.

- Ależ skąd! – zaśmiała się histerycznie. – Zdaje ci się!

- Może usiądziesz, co? – zaproponował grzecznie Blaise, wskazując ręką na krzesło naprzeciwko. – Zrobić ci coś do picia? Kawy, herbaty? Może coś mocniejszego?

- Cholera, Blaise, w dupę sobie wsadź tę kawę! – wykrzyknęła głośno, ale mimo to z jękiem opadła na siedzenie. Przez chwilę milczała zaciekle, chcąc się uspokoić. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak kompletna wariatka, ale w tym momencie emocje całkowicie nad nią zapanowały.

Zabini w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie tylko cichy pomruk, lekko kiwając głową.

- Gdzie mieszka Draco? – zapytała wreszcie dziewczyna, a w jej oczach pojawiła się pewność siebie. Zrobi wszystko, by odzyskać córkę.

- Hermiono – zaczął niepewnie Zabini – nie wydaje mi się...

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie myślisz! – warknęła. – Nie wiem jakim sposobem, ale Draco dowiedział się o Zo. Porwał ją, rozumiesz? I dlatego podaj mi jego cholerny adres, bo chcę odzyskać moją córkę!

Blaise milczał zaciekle, nie mając pojęcia, co robić dalej.

- Ale przecież Draco nie porwał Zo... Ona sama do niego przyszła – dodał i zamyślił się na parę sekund. – W każdym razie tak mówiła.

- Co? – krzyknęła już całkowicie zdenerwowana dziewczyna. – A więc ty też wiedziałeś, że ona jest u niego? Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś, Blaise, co? Od kiedy wiedziałeś? – zapytała, raptownie się uspokajając. W jej oczach pojawił się przeogromny smutek, rozczarowanie i niechęć.

- Spotkałem ją u Draco jakieś parę dni po jej ucieczce – wyjaśnił, zdając sobie sprawę, że kłamstwem nic nie zdziała, a może jeszcze bardziej pogmatwać całą tę chorą sytuację. – Zresztą nie jesteś sama, bo Draco także nic nie wie. I serio chciałem mu powiedzieć prawdę, ale nie mogłem. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu widziałem go aż tak szczęśliwego. Nie chciałem tego niszczyć, tym bardziej że on naprawdę kocha Zo, przywiązał się do niej. Jak ostatnio byłem na Enfield...

Nagle zamilkł, przeklinając siebie w duchu, że za dużo powiedział. Z lekkim strachem obserwował, jak Hermiona niebezpiecznie zmrużyła oczy.

- Enfield ile? – zapytała groźnie, lecz mężczyzna udawał, że nie usłyszał. – Enfield ile, Blaise?

Kiedy dziewczyna ponownie powtórzyła pytanie, brunet doskonale zdał sobie sprawę, że poległ. Przegrał z Gryfonką, ponieważ w tym momencie zaczął się jej trochę bać. Matka, która prawie straciła dziecko, była do wszystkiego zdolna. Teraz już to wiedział.

- Cztery – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w swoją przyjaciółkę. – Hermiono!

Gdy tylko zauważył, że ta robi obrót, by się teleportować, natychmiast się na nią rzucił. Nie zdążył nawet nic powiedzieć, ponieważ poczuł, jak traci powierzchnię pod stopami, a jego żołądek zaczyna niebezpiecznie wirować. Chwilę trwało, kiedy zorientował się, że stoi tuż przed domem Draco.

Jęknął głośno, po czym pobiegł za wściekłą kobietą.

Hermiona z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Teraz jej priorytetowym celem było odzyskanie Zoey i nie spocznie, póki z powrotem nie przytuli do siebie córki. Wpadła jak burza do holu, całkowicie ignorując krzyki Blaise'a. Zaczęła rozglądać się chaotycznie wokół, a przez jej głowę szybko przebiegła prawie niezauważalna myśl o tym, jak tutaj elegancko i dostojnie.

- Hermiono! – wykrzyknął wreszcie Zabini, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciółki. – Proszę cię, chodźmy stąd. Wszystko ci dokładnie opowiem, słyszysz?

- Nie wyjdę stąd bez Zo.

Nagle tuż przed Granger prawie znikąd pojawił się kamerdyner. Kiwnął jej głową na powitanie, przyglądając się z ciekawością najpierw jej, a później Blaise'owi.

- Ach, pan Zabini – uśmiechnął się w stronę mężczyzny. – A to musi być panna Granger, dzień dobry. Pan Malfoy i panienka Zoey wiele o pani opowiadali.

Kobieta na samo wspomnienie Zo, wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

- Gdzie...

- Aktualnie pan Malfoy udał się z córką na zakupy – przerwał Hermionie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co ta chce powiedzieć. – Powinni wrócić za jakiś czas. W tej chwili jednak zapraszam do salonu. I czy mógłbym zaproponować coś do picia lub je...

Wtem drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a w nich pojawił się szeroko uśmiechnięty Draco, który tłumaczył coś zawzięcie swojej córce, trzymając ją za rękę. Dziewczynka śmiała się głośno, a dźwięk ten starannie wypełnił całe pomieszczenie.

- Hubercie! – zaczęła Zoey. - Nie uwierzysz...

Zo raptownie zamilkła, zauważając swoją matkę. Stanęła jak wryta, a jej oczy przybrały kształt wielkich spodków. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w Hermionę, na której twarzy powoli zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. Zoey puściła dłoń ojca i trzymaną siatkę, która z lekkim brzdękiem spadła na posadzkę, po czym pobiegła prosto do swojej mamy. Rzuciła jej się w ramiona, mocno przytulając.

- Mamusiu! – pisnęła cichutko, łkając. Hermiona trzymała ją w żelaznym uścisku, nie dowierzając w przeogromne szczęście, które raptownie wypełniło jej całe ciało. Tuliła do siebie swoją ukochaną córeczkę. Nic się jej nie stało, była cała i zdrowa. – Och, mamo!

Pięć minut minęło, zanim panie na powrót się uspokoiły.

Hermiona wpatrywała się uważnie w córkę i odstawiając ją na ziemię, kucnęła. Odgarnęła jej włosy z czoła i ponownie przytuliła.

- Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób – poprosiła Granger łamliwym głosem. – Proszę, obiecaj, że przenigdy więcej nigdzie nie pójdziesz bez mojej wiedzy.

- Przepraszam mamusiu i obiecuję.

- Kochanie – westchnęła kobieta, znowu przygarniając ją w swoje ramiona. – Tęskniłam za tobą.

- Ja też.

Granger uśmiechnęła się delikatnie przez łzy, całując córkę w czoło. Z westchnieniem wstała, mrugając zaciekle powiekami. Nadal mocno przyciskała Zoey do siebie, jakby bojąc się, że ta znowu jej ucieknie. Chociaż tym razem doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny nie przeżyłaby takiej sytuacji.

Z posępnych, ale przepełnionych radością, myśli wyrwało ją czyjeś głośne chrząknięcie. Uniosła zatem głowę do góry, patrząc uważnie na twarz Draco, na której malowały się dziwne i nieznajome uczucia. Nie zastanawiała się jednak nad tym dłużej, ponieważ cała złość zdawała się raptownie powracać. Z większą siłą i mocą. Po chwili nawet poczuła, jak bezwiednie zaciska pięści i mruży oczy.

- Ty! – warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, podchodząc do Draco. – Czy ty wiesz...

- Mamo – przerwała jej Zo, stając pewnie przed swoim tatą i próbując zasłonić go własnym ciałem. – Tata naprawdę nic nie zrobił. To była moja wina, ja uciekłam. Możesz krzyczeć na mnie, ale nie na tatę, dobrze? Proszę cię, mamo!

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Hermiona zwróciła się w stronę Blaise'a.

- Czy mógłbyś zabrać stąd Zo? – zapytała, próbując być spokojną. Wiele siły kosztowało ją zadanie tego pytania, ponieważ nie chciała w tej chwili opuszczać córki. Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, o której marzyła, było teleportowanie się do domu i mocne przytulanie się do Zoey. – Muszę poważnie porozmawiać z Draco. Bez świadków.

Zabini zerknął kątem oka na swojego przyjaciela, który smętnie pokiwał głową. Westchnął więc i podszedł do Zoey, biorąc ją na ręce. Dziewczyna zaczęła mu się wyrywać, lecz jedno spojrzenie matki od razu ją uspokoiło.

- Będziemy u nas – powiedział brunet. – Michelle na pewno się ucieszy, że Zo wreszcie się znalazła.

Skierował się w stronę drzwi z Zoey na rękach. Dziewczynka rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie ojcu, po czym uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Do widzenia, tatusiu – pożegnała się ledwo słyszalnie. – Kocham cię.

Z podwórka dało się słyszeć głośny trzask, po którym zapanowała wręcz przygnębiająca cisza. Draco przez chwilę nie wierzył w to, co się stało. Pozwolił odejść swojej córce, nawet się z nią nie żegnając. Gorycz, która prędko opętała jego ciało, była niezwykle bolesna. Podniósł głowę do góry, wpatrując się prosto w brązowe tęczówki Hermiony, które zdawały się emanować nienawiścią. W całym swoim życiu nie doświadczył od nikogo aż tak silnego uczucia wrogości i pogardy. Chociaż fakt, że była to akurat Granger, potęgował jego przygnębienie.

Hubert wycofał się do salonu, zamykając szczelnie drzwi.

I zrobił to w doskonałym momencie, ponieważ parę sekund Hermiona doskoczyła do Draco, okładając go mocno pięściami w tors. Mężczyzna był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie zaczął się bronić.

- Ty cholerny idioto, kretynie! – krzyczała, a przez aż nadmierne rozemocjonowanie z jej oczu ponownie poleciały łzy. – Nie oddam ci jej, słyszysz? Nie oddam! Zoey jest moja! Nie wiem, jak dowiedziałeś się, że jesteś ojcem, bo nikt oprócz Luny i Harry'ego o tym nie wiedział, a oni na pewno nic by ci nie powiedzieli! I nie mam pojęcia, co...

- Uspokój się!

Draco powoli zaczął jak najbardziej odwzajemniać jej uczucia w stosunku do niego.

- A dlaczego ty mi nie powiedziałaś, że jestem ojcem, co? Nie uważasz, że wypadałoby poinformować mnie o tym szczególe? I nie chcę ci jej odbierać! Chcę być po prostu jej ojcem!

- Nie pozwolę ci na to! – przerwała mu, kiedy ten ponownie otwierał buzię, by coś wykrzyczeć.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie możesz! Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie!

- Do kurwy nędzy, kobieto, czy ty nie rozumiesz, że ja ją kocham! – krzyknął rozwścieczony, mocno chwytając ją za ramiona. Hermiona syknęła cicho, ale dalej groźnie wpatrywała się w jego twarz. – Chcę być częścią jej życia! Patrzeć, jak rośnie i jak poznaje świat! Tym bardziej że przez pieprzone osiem lat nie było mi to dane, przez ciebie! Dlatego nie masz w ogóle prawa mi tego zabraniać! Ona jest moja tak samo jak twoja! Rozumiesz mnie?

Tym razem role się zmieniły; Draco mocno popchnął ją na ścianę, stając tuż przed nią. Wokół nich zapanowała cisza, a jedynymi odgłosami, które z siebie wydawali, były spazmatyczne oddechy. Malfoy, próbując się opanować, oparł rękę o ścianę i położył na niej głowę, przez co stał teraz niebezpiecznie blisko kobiety. Z nieodgadnionym wyrazem wpatrywał się w jej zaczerwienioną od krzyku twarz i zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Mimo to wyglądała naprawdę zjawiskowo, a przyciemnione światło padające z salonu tylko potęgowało ten efekt.

Hermiona również przyglądała się mu w skupieniu. Doskonale widziała każdą rysę jego twarzy i kropelki potu, które spływały z czoła. Otworzyła buzię, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale po prostu zabrakło jej słów.

- Naprawdę ją kocham – powtórzył Draco, lecz tym razem zrobił to cicho i spokojnie. – I odkąd znam prawdę, nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez Z. Błagam, nie zabieraj mi jej znowu. Niech mieszka u ciebie, niech będzie jak dawniej, ale przynajmniej pozwalaj jej do mnie co jakiś czas przychodzić.

Kobieta nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa blondyna. Zdawały się za piękne, by były prawdziwe. Musiała przyznać, że od kiedy tylko Zoey przyszła na świat, wiele tysięcy razy wyobrażała sobie tę rozmowę, jednak żaden jej scenariusz nie przewidywał tego, że Draco pokocha ich córkę. Jedyną rzeczą, która do tej pory się zgadzała, były krzyki. Oraz ta minimalna odległość, która ich dzieliła, ale to były raczej jej fantazje.

- Hermiono?

Jego słowa dotarły do niej jakby z oddali. W tym momencie bardziej skupiała się nad zapachem jego perfum i bliskością ciała, od którego wręcz promieniowało gorąco. Sprawiło to powrót obrazów z przeszłości, kiedy to ci znajdowali się w prawie identycznych sytuacjach, których było aż tak wiele. Mimo wszystko pamiętała je wyraźnie, tak jakby od nich miało zależeć jej życie.

Nagle na powrót stała się nastolatką, w której ciele chaotycznie zaczynały buzować hormony i której priorytetem było upojne spędzenie nocy.

I jakby na zawołanie, przy swoich ustach poczuła ruch, a później coś się na nich znalazło. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że były to wargi Malfoya. Przez chwilę trwała w bezruchu, smakując jego oddechu. Wreszcie poddała się ciągle napływającemu pożądaniu i z zachłannością zaczęła go całować. Robiła to z siłą i mocą, jakby tylko w taki sposób mogła wyładować wszelkie emocje, najzwyczajniej w świecie się ich pozbyć. Draco najwyraźniej był tego samego zdania, bo z równie wielkim oddaniem oddawał pieszczotę. W tym momencie Hermiona pragnęła poczuć wyłącznie bliskość jego ciała. Wobec tego zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i mocno do siebie przycisnęła, sprawiając, że Draco wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

Mężczyzna bez uprzedzenia wtargnął językiem do środka jej buzi, pragnąc wzbudzić w sobie coraz więcej doznań. Przyszpilił ją pewnie do ściany, a rękami zaczął błądzić po ciele Hermiony, która miała na sobie stanowczo za dużo warstw ubrań. Jego dłonie bezzwłocznie powędrowały pod bordowy sweter. Musieli przerwać na moment ten szaleńczy pocałunek, ponieważ trzeba było ściągnąć zdecydowanie niepotrzebną odzież. Kiedy ubranie wylądowało na podłodze, ponownie rozpoczęli swój taniec.

Hermiona zdawała unosić się w powietrzu. Już od paru lat nie czuła się aż tak bezpiecznie i wspaniale. Prawie zapomniała, jakie to uczucie trwać w ramionach mężczyzny i być przez niego pieszczoną. Nagle poczuła, jak Draco przycisnął dłonie do jej piersi, a pocałunkami zjechał niżej, na szyję. Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów, zdając się powoli acz skutecznie budzić z transu. Pomrugała stanowczo oczami, uświadamiając sobie, że wszystko zabrnęło zdecydowanie za daleko.

- Nie! – wykrzyknęła cicho, pewnie odpychając od siebie całkowicie zdezorientowanego blondyna. – Nie zrobisz mi tego znowu!

Hermiona patrzyła prosto w pociemniałe od pożądania tęczówki Malfoya, który zdawał się w ogóle nie kontaktować. Mimo że szary wzrok zdawał się być skupiony, wyraz jego twarzy zdecydowanie dawał do myślenia.

Aczkolwiek na przekór swoim słowom, ponownie podeszła do blondyna, całując go delikatnie. Chciała się po prostu pożegnać, po raz ostatni poczuć na sobie te jego wspaniałe wargi, zapamiętać ich słodko-kwaśny smak. Kiedy Draco znów zaczął niebezpiecznie zagłębiać się w pocałunku, ta znów szybko się od niego oderwała. Powoli traciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, toteż musiała jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść. Nie mogła ponownie wkroczyć do tej samej rzeki. Nie po raz trzeci, ponieważ teraz na pewno by się w niej całkiem utopiła.

Granger natychmiast podniosła sweter z podłogi i zwinnie zarzuciła go przez głowę.

Wybiegła z holu, rzucając przewlekłe spojrzenie Malfoyowi i teleportowała się prawie od razu.

Draco za to z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w drzwi, które pozostały szeroko otwarte, czując, jak chaos ogarnia jego myśli. Tak jak jeszcze większe podniecenie, ponieważ przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Hermiony, kiedy na początku musnął jej usta własnymi.

Z jękiem i prawie w biegu udał się na górę do łazienki prosto pod zimny prysznic.


	12. Rozdział 11

Chciałam tylko oznajmić, że powoli zbliżamy się ku końcowi historii. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się skończyć do połowy czerwca.

Trzymajcie kciuki!

Pozdrawiam i miłego czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Paul Roberts nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Dosłownie pięć minut temu z lekką niechęcią i zmęczeniem wypełniał ostatnie papiery, by wrócić wreszcie do domu, kiedy w szybę zapukała brązowa płomykówka. Pamiętał jeszcze, że zanim wpuścił sowę do środka, westchnął i mocno przetarł oczy, starając się nie zasnąć. Mimo iż kochał swoją pracę najbardziej na świecie, akurat teraz miał jej po dziurki w nosie. Czasami naprawdę dawała się mu we znaki. W każdym razie trzymając już w dłoni wiadomość, którą przyniósł mu ptak, z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że jest ona od Hermiony. Kobieta rzadko pisała doń jakiekolwiek listy; zdecydowanie wolała spotkać się osobiście, żeby wszystko dokładnie omówić. Otworzył kopertę, lecz zanim zdążył przeczytać treść notki, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Machinalnie zaprosił gościa i z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że był nim Draco.

Właśnie dlatego aktualnie próbował się domyślić, co takiego musiało się stać, że obydwoje jego pracownicy skontaktowali się z nim prawie w tej samej chwili.

Uniósł brwi do góry i bezwiednie zmarszczył czoło.

- Witaj, Draco – zaczął, gestem nakazując mu usiąść. – Dobrze cię widzieć. Przyznam, że martwiłem się trochę. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyciąłeś nam takiego numeru.

Malfoy przez moment nie odpowiadał, tak jakby próbując pozbierać w głowie myśli. Spojrzał niepewnie na swojego przełożonego, a jego dłoń powędrowała do włosów, mierzwiąc je nieznacznie. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy się denerwował.

Pan Roberts za to kątem oka próbował wyczytać cokolwiek, co napisała Hermiona.

- Przepraszam – chrząknął Draco – Ostatnio wiele działo się w moim życiu. O ile wiesz, dowiedziałem się, że mam córkę. Z Hermioną.

Paul otworzył szerzej oczy, nagle uświadamiając sobie, dlaczego ta dwójka aż tak bardzo była poddenerwowana i niechętna na wieść o pracowaniu ze sobą. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. Mężczyzna obiecał sobie w duchu, że już nigdy nie wtrąci się w życie prywatne swoich pracowników.

- W każdym razie przyszedłem właśnie w tej sprawie.

- W sprawie Hermiony? – powtórzył, układając dłonie w piramidkę i bacznie przyglądając się bladej twarzy Malfoya. – Nie za bardzo rozumiem, co chciałbyś ode mnie usłyszeć. To z nią raczej powinieneś porozmawiać.

- Właściwie to nie mogę – odrzekł niepewnie, po czym jakby coś sobie uświadamiając, nieco się wyprostował. Tym razem w jego głosie pojawiło się więcej zdecydowania: - Nie chcę już więcej się z nią widzieć. Przyszedłem więc prosić o przeniesienie mnie na inny oddział. I jeżeli to możliwe, chciałbym, by mieścił się jak najdalej od tego.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w swojego przełożonego bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że może prosić o zbyt wiele, aczkolwiek z Paulem zawsze dobrze się dogadywali. Poza tym traktował go bardziej jak przyjaciela niż szefa. Był nawet pewien, że większość pracowników tak właśnie o nim myślała.

- Draco, nie jestem pewny, czy…

- Proszę cię, Paul – mówiąc to, blondyn zerwał się na nogi, po czym ze zdenerwowania zaczął spacerować po gabinecie. – To naprawdę bardzo ważne. Po prostu nie potrafiłbym już więcej spojrzeć na Hermionę. Zresztą, ona na mnie zapewne też.

- Dlaczego?

- Zrozum, że między nami jest zbyt wiele niewyjaśnionych spraw, które raczej nie dążą do szczęśliwego zakończenia.

Roberts westchnął ociężale, mając nadzieję, że to, co stanęło pomiędzy nimi, szybko się ulotni. Mimo tego całego dziwnego położenia, w jakim ta dwójka się znalazła, mężczyzna był wręcz pewny, że są idealnie dla siebie stworzeni. Poza tym łatwo dało się zauważyć, że oboje czują do siebie to samo, aczkolwiek nie chcą się z tym ujawnić. Jak wiele podobnych par zostało zniszczonych, bo zakochani nie potrafili się ze sobą dogadać. Fakt, z Draco i Hermioną jest trochę gorzej, ponieważ mają córkę, niemniej z każdej sytuacji da się jakoś wyjść. Trzeba tylko chcieć.

- Ale powiedz mi, Draco, co ci to da? – zapytał, ale widząc zmarszczone czoło blondyna, dodał: - Kiedyś i tak będziecie musieli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Od tego nie uciekniecie. Teraz macie przynajmniej szansę. Później wątpię, czy się pojawi.

- Szansę na co?

- Na szczęście, miłość, założenie rodziny.

Malfoy wbrew swojemu złemu samopoczuciu, zaśmiał się głośno. Jego śmiech nie brzmiał aliści zbyt radośnie, wręcz przeciwnie – dało się dosłyszeć w nim niechęć i niedowierzanie.

- Nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek czuliśmy do siebie coś cieplejszego niż nienawiść, to te czasy już dawno minęły. Nie ma dla nas żadnej szansy.

Paul zaciekle milczał, wpatrując się w posturę blondyna. Pomimo tego, iż dało się wyczuć w nim zmęczenie i poddanie się, biła od niego także pewność siebie. Draco już postanowił i raczej rychło nie zmieni zdania.

- Siadaj, Draco.

Kiedy tylko Malfoy postąpił według zalecenia, pan Roberts za pomocą różdżki przywołał do siebie kilka plików dokumentów z regału po prawej stronie. Rozłożyły się one równomiernie na biurku, jakby czekając na to, by ktoś je przejrzał. Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, w której słychać było jedynie miarowe oddechy mężczyzn.

Nie minęła minuta, gdy Paul ponownie zwrócił się do blondyna.

- Wiedz, że robię to naprawdę niechętnie – zaczął, patrząc mu w oczy. – Nadal wierzę, że jest jeszcze dla was nadzieja. W każdym razie na czwartym piętrze brakuje nam rąk do pracy. Wiem, że nie masz specjalizacji uzdrowiciela do urazów pozaklęciowych, ale na pewno sobie poradzisz. Podobnie zresztą było z porodówką. Swoją drogą jesteś odważnym facetem.

Draco po raz pierwszy usłyszał od swojego przełożonego jakikolwiek komplement.

- Ja? Dlaczego?

- Bo żaden z lekarzy, których pytałem, nie chciał za nic w świecie trafić do tego wydziału. Poród, też coś.

Panowie równocześnie parsknęli w swoje brody.

- Mam jeszcze jedną małą prośbę – rzekł Draco raptownie, wpatrując się w Robertsa. Uśmiechnął się przymilnie. – Chciałbym prosić o zaległe trzy tygodnie urlopu. Wyjadę z Anglii na jakiś czas. Muszę odpocząć i zregenerować siły.

Paul potaknął głową na znak zrozumienia. Zwinnym ruchem sięgnął do pierwszej półki z brzegu, by wyjąć z niej małą karteczkę. Parę sekund trwało jej doszczętne uzupełnianie. Gdy wreszcie podał ją Malfoyowi, okazało się, że jest to zgoda na urlop wypoczynkowy.

- Dziękuję, Paul, za wszystko.

Draco wstał, ściskając dłoń z Robertsem, po czym skierował się do wyjścia, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie człowiekowi, który aż tak wiele dla niego zrobił. I to akurat w momencie, kiedy zdecydowanie było mu to potrzebne. Zachował się jak prawdziwy przyjaciel.

Natomiast Paul Roberts, gdy drzwi zamknęły się z lekkim trzaśnięciem, szybko złapał za wiadomość od Hermiony. Spodziewał się mniej-więcej tego samego: prośby o przeniesienie na inne stanowisko. I zapewne chęci wzięcia urlopu. Jego oczy szybko przemierzały kolejne linijki tekstu. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy okazało się, że panna Granger pragnie zupełnie czegoś innego.

OOO

Hermiona siedziała przy kuchennym stole zanurzona w myślach, które krążyły wokół dwóch szczególnych osób w jej życiu.

Pierwszą była Zoey, która aktualnie siedziała w wannie. Hermiona doskonale słyszała dochodzący szloch z łazienki, mimo iż dziewczynka starała się go zagłuszyć, co jakiś czas chlapiąc czy na nowo puszczając wodę. Po jej policzkach zresztą także spływały słone łzy, ale były one raczej konsekwencją całego dzisiejszego dnia, a właściwie to tygodnia. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu, a w każdym razie od czasu, kiedy urodziła Zo, w ciągu tak krótkiego okresu nie obudziło się w niej aż tyle różnych uczuć. A teraz po prostu sobie z nimi nie radziła. Próbowała się nawet lekko uspokoić, doprowadzić do porządku, niestety bezskutecznie. Solennie sobie obiecała, że jak tylko Zoey się umyje, będzie musiała poważnie porozmawiać z córką. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że czekająca je rozmowa nie będzie należała do łatwiejszych, ale była konieczna. W sumie dzięki niej ustalą, jak dalej potoczy się ich życie.

I w tym miejscu jej myśli przełączyły się na inny tryb, na drugą osobę, którą okazał się być Draco. Hermiona do tej pory nie mogła pojąć, co takiego ich wtedy poniosło. Rozumiała, że w głównej mierze sprawcą tego uczynku mógł być nadmiar emocji, który się w ich obojgu piętrzył od bardzo dawna. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że wybuchnie on akurat w taki sposób. Do tego momentu czuła na sobie pocałunki Malfoya i starała się nie myśleć, jak bardzo ją to podnieca. Kiedy wybiegła z domu przy Enfield cztery i zanim jeszcze zdążyła się teleportować, w jej głowie narodziła się chęć powrotu do środka, by znów zatopić się w pieszczotach mężczyzny, czując na sobie jego ręce, które zapewniały jej bezpieczeństwo i ciepło. Na szczęście to pragnienie okazało się być niezwykle ulotne i nim przetrawiła je do końca, zniknęło.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało głośne kliknięcie dochodzące z drzwi od łazienki. Natychmiast się otrząsnęła, próbując w ten sposób przekazać Zo, że jest silną kobietą, w której dziewczynka zawsze może widzieć oparcie. Bez względu na wszystko.

Zoey smutnym wzrokiem spojrzała na matkę. Podchodząc bliżej stołu, opuściła głowę, przez co sprawiła, że z jej długich brązowych pukli zaczęły kapać krople wody. Zadrżała, kiedy poczuła, jak te spływają po jej plecach.

Obie równocześnie westchnęły.

- Wiesz, że musimy porozmawiać, o tym, co się stało, prawda? – zaczęła Hermiona po chwili milczenia, w skupieniu wpatrując się w oblicze córki, od której wręcz emanowały żal i przygnębienie. – Musisz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego uciekłaś.

Zo nie odpowiadała. Zdawała się błądzić myślami gdzieś daleko stąd. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby ta śniła, jakby znajdowała się w całkowicie innym świecie.

Jej szare oczy.

Hermiona, pomimo iż starała się powstrzymać ze wszystkich sił, uroniła łzę, która uwolniona swobodnie spłynęła po jej policzku. Kobieta natychmiast wytarła ją dłonią.

- Kochanie, spójrz na mnie.

- Mamo? – przerwała dziewczynka, podnosząc wyżej głowę. – Przepraszam. Wiem, że postąpiłam głupio i że przeze mnie tyle cierpiałaś. Wszyscy cierpieliście. Nie chciałam tego. Przepraszam.

Hermiona klęknęła przed córką, trzymając ją za ramiona.

- Ale dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – pytała kobieta, próbując w ten sposób wyjaśnić główną przyczynę całego zajścia. – Dlaczego uciekłaś?

- Przepraszam, mamo, naprawdę przepraszam.

Po policzkach Zoey poleciały łzy, więc Hermiona natychmiast przygarnęła ją do siebie. Pomimo tego, iż ostatnio czuła wyłącznie smutek i rozpacz, teraz pomiędzy nimi powoli zaczęły przepływać odrobinki szczęścia. Od chwili, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej córeczka zaginęła, nie było takiego dnia, w którym nie marzyłaby o tym, aby znowu przytulić Zoey, swoją ukochaną Zo.

Gdy tylko dziewczynka trochę się uspokoiła, wyszeptała cichutko:

- Tęsknię za tatą.

- Czy to dla niego uciekłaś? Chciałaś go poznać? – drążyła Hermiona. Kobieta była niezwykle uparta oraz ciekawa i doskonale wiedziała, że jeżeli coś jest dla niej tajemnicą, to musi ją rozszyfrować. Bez względu na konsekwencje. W tej chwili także sto razy bardziej wolała znać prawdę niż później zastanawiać i zamartwiać się przez resztę życia. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, iż już nigdy nie zobaczyłaby córki.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, sprawiając, że serce Hermiony na moment się zatrzymało.

- Rozumiem – westchnęła, po czym wypuściła z objęć Zo. – Naprawdę rozumiem.

Podeszła do kuchennego blatu z zamiarem zaparzenia herbaty. Już wiedziała: przegrała. Przegrała walkę o córkę. W tej chwili żałowała, że cała ta historia nie potoczyła się inaczej. Zaczęła sobie wytykać swój strach, który towarzyszył jej zawsze, gdy chciała wyznać Draco lub Zo prawdę.

Z nerwów zatrzęsły jej się dłonie, tym samym uniemożliwiając zalanie liści mięty wrzątkiem.

Zoey za to w skupieniu, ale i z ogromnym zdziwieniem przyglądała się poczynaniom matki. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jej w takim stanie. Bez zastanowienia podeszła do niej i się znowu przytuliła. Patrząc na jej twarz spowitą w bezkresnej trosce i udręce, postanowiła opowiedzieć jej wszystko bardzo dokładnie. Nie chciała już więcej kłamać. Od tego momentu postanowiła mówić wyłącznie prawdę, nawet jeśli jej wypowiedzenie będzie aż tak bolesne.

- Chciałam, żebyśmy byli jedną wielką, szczęśliwą rodziną.

Hermiona tylko na nią patrzyła.

- Wiedziałam, że jeżeli powiedziałabym ci o moim planie, nigdy byś się na niego nie zgodziła. Myślałam, że wszystko naprawdę dobrze przemyślałam, ale się pomyliłam. Zapomniałam o tym, jak możesz się poczuć, kiedy dowiesz się, że nigdzie mnie nie ma. Naprawdę nie chciałam cię martwić.

- Och, kochanie – szepnęła Hermiona, całując córkę w głowę – gdybyś mi powiedziała, wtedy na pewno wyznałabym Draco prawdę. Gdybym wiedziała, jak bardzo zależy ci na poznaniu ojca…

Granger pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, a Zo uśmiechnęła się lekko przez łzy.

- Wtedy by mnie nie pokochał.

_To takie proste!,_ wykrzyknęła w myślach Hermiona_, a ja myślałam_…

- Więc nie uciekłaś ode mnie, bo było ci tutaj źle? Bo chciałaś wychowywać się w lepszych warunkach? – zapytała, starając się nie zacząć krzyczeć ze szczęścia i ulgi, które zawładnęły jej całym ciałem. – Zostaniesz ze mną?

Zoey popatrzyła na Hermionę, marszcząc czoło.

- Mamusiu, zawsze bym z tobą została, zawsze bym wybrała ciebie.

- Dlaczego? – spytała, zająknąwszy się, chociaż uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Przecież wiem, że go kochasz.

Ośmiolatka przez parę sekund zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, bezwiednie kiwając głową. Jej oczy zdały się błyszczeć, kiedy ponownie spojrzała na matkę.

- Ale ciebie kocham bardziej.

- Też cię kocham, Zo – starała się powiedzieć to zdanie jak najdelikatniej, po czym ponownie przytuliła córkę do piersi. – A ja głupia myślałam, że skoro już poznałaś swojego ojca, to będziesz chciała mnie zostawić i zamieszkać u niego.

Westchnęła, raptownie zdając sobie sprawę z czegoś ważnego. Mimo iż właściwie większość zdążyły sobie powiedzieć i – co ważniejsze – wybaczyć, między nimi na zawsze pozostanie przepaść, która z biegiem czasu będzie jeszcze bardziej się powiększać. Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by temu zaradzić.

- Nie zabronię ci spotykać się z Draco – powiedziała tak spokojnie, że nawet samą siebie zadziwiła. – Bądź co bądź, jest twoim ojcem i ma do ciebie takie same prawo jak ja. Nie chciałam ci o nim mówić, żebyś niepotrzebnie nie cierpiała, kiedy dopuścisz do swoich myśli fakt, iż ciebie nie kocha. Nie przewidziałam jednak, że może się to potoczyć całkiem inaczej. I wbrew temu wszystkiemu jestem szczęśliwa. Cieszę się, że Draco cię kocha i że będziesz miała dwóch rodziców, nawet jeżeli między mną a nim nigdy się nie ułoży.

- Mówisz serio? – pisnęła Zoey, rzucając się w ramiona matce. – Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!

Hermiona zaśmiała się, nagle tracąc równowagę, przez co obie znalazły się na posadzce. Upadek jednak nie zniszczył ich dobrego humoru. Hermiona cieszyła się ze szczęścia swojej córki, zaś Zo niczego bardziej nie pragnęła niż mieć mamę i tatę.

Kiedy tylko obie panny Granger się uspokoiły, skierowały się w stronę salonu. Usiadły naprzeciwko siebie na kanapie i zaczęły najzwyczajniej w świecie rozmawiać. Zo, niedowierzając w swe szczęście, opowiadała Hermionie wszystkie szczegóły, jakie wydarzyły się, kiedy ta mieszkała z tatą. Mówiła jej o tym, jak byli w zoo, jak poznała dziadków i spotkała Blaise'a. Streściła jej nawet zabawną anegdotę o Hubercie, po której obie zaśmiewały się prawie do łez.

Wreszcie zegar wybił godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą, sprawiając, że Hermiona lekko się otrząsnęła. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak jej córka szeroko ziewa.

- Chyba już wystarczy na dzisiaj tych wrażeń – zadecydowała. – Chodźmy spać, już późno.

Zoey ochoczo pokiwała głową, ale zamiast kierując swoje kroki na górę, skręciła do holu. Podeszła do telefonu i wykręciła numer. Hermiona z zainteresowaniem przypatrywała się córce, zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić.

- Co robisz, Zo?

- Dzwonię do taty, żeby wszystko mu powiedzieć – oznajmiła, wsłuchując się w dźwięk połączenia. – Chcę życzyć mu dobrych snów.

- Kochanie, nie wydaję mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Draco na pewno już śpi. Poza tym – zająknęła się na moment, przypomniawszy sobie ostatni incydent pomiędzy nimi, który miał miejsce zaledwie parę godzin temu – dzisiaj i tak już się wiele zdarzyło. Zostaw mu trochę rewelacji na jutro.

Zoey niechętnie odłożyła słuchawkę, zanim zorientowała się, że po drugiej stronie czyjś głos zapytał „halo".

- Masz rację, mamusiu. Jutro do niego zadzwonię, kiedy ty pójdziesz do szpitala.

- Nie idę jutro do pracy – oznajmiła Hermiona, łapiąc córkę za rękę i prowadząc ją po schodach do pokoju. – Zwolniłam się.

- Dlaczego?

- Streściłam Paulowi sytuację, w której się znalazłam, i mam nadzieję, że zrozumiał. Napisałam, że na razie mam oszczędności, jakie starczą nam na parę dobrych lat. Nie chcę cię już nigdy więcej opuszczać, Zo. Do szpitala wrócę, jak już będziesz starsza, a najlepiej jak już pojedziesz do Hogwartu.

- To cudownie! – uśmiechnęła się Zoey. – Mogę spać dzisiaj z tobą?

Hermiona zachichotała, kiwając głową.

- Wiesz co, chyba jednak będziemy musiały iść jutro do szpitala – dodała po chwili namysłu. – Po moje rzeczy. A potem może pójdziemy na lody i odwiedzimy Harry'ego i zobaczymy, jak się trzymają Luna i James? Co ty na to?

- Ciekawa jestem, jak on wygląda. Tata mi powiedział, że ciocia urodziła. Podobno wujek strasznie dziwnie się zachowywał, to prawda?

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, tylko w milczeniu weszła do garderoby, chcąc się przebrać w koszulę nocną. Zoey natychmiast poszła za jej śladem, by parę minut później już razem leżeć w łóżku. Hermiona przygarnęła do siebie córkę, wdychając jej słodko-kwiatowy zapach. Głaskała ją delikatnie po włosach, nie mogąc nacieszyć się tym uczuciem.

- Mamusiu?

- Tak?

- Tęsknię za tatą.

Zoey powiedziała to niezwykle smutnym głosem, który sprawił, że Hermionę aż zabolało serce.

- Wiem, kochanie, wiem.

OOO

Draco nadal nie wierzył w to, co robił.

Pod wpływem impulsu teleportował się prosto do Doliny Godryka. W ciszy przemierzał pogrążone w ciemności ulice, których jedynym punktem oświetlenia były niewielkie latarnie. Rozglądał się wokół, próbując przypomnieć sobie drogę do tego szczególnego domu. Bywał tutaj parę razy, ale wiele lat temu. Ze zdziwieniem jednak spostrzegł, że doskonale wie, w którą stronę ma się kierować. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył sporych rozmiarów dom. Gdyby był on zwykłym przechodnią, nawet nie zwróciłby na niego większej uwagi. Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, która wyróżniała go od pozostałych budynków na tym osiedlu, był czerwony, spadzisty dach. Poza tym w jego oknach na parterze paliło się światło, dzięki czemu doskonale mógł zobaczyć, co robią jego mieszkańcy.

Podszedł parę kroków bliżej, a nawet przeszedł przez furtkę, która skrzypnęła głośno. Stanął wreszcie przed drzwiami, ale nie ruszył ręką, by zapukać. Właściwie to sam nie miał pojęcia, po co przyszedł akurat tutaj. Wiedział jedynie, że musi z kimś porozmawiać, inaczej zwariuje. Ta myśl nawiedziła go w momencie, kiedy podniósłszy słuchawkę dzwoniącego telefonu, usłyszał w nim głos swojej córki. _Masz rację, mamusiu_ – te słowa nieustannie brzęczały mu w głowie i absolutnie wiedział, czego dotyczyły. Hermiona oczywiście zabroniła Zoey kontaktować się ze swoim ojcem, a dziewczynka, jako posłuszna córeczka, zgadzała się ze wszystkim, co tylko mama powiedziała. Gdy tylko sobie to uświadomił, miał ochotę natychmiast teleportować się przed dom Granger, żeby powiedzieć jej parę słów do słuchu. I właściwie już się do tego przymierzał, aczkolwiek zamiast stanąć na środku ulicy gdzieś na mugolskim osiedlu, wylądował tutaj.

Malfoy wziął parę głębszych oddechów, po czym zapukał. Nie musiał długo czekać, ponieważ po paru sekundach drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął zaskoczony pan domu.

- Draco? – zapytał, a jego brwi powędrowały ku górze. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

- Dobry wieczór, Harry – odpowiedział grzecznie, kiwając mu głową. Z ciekawości zajrzał przez ramię Pottera, chcąc zobaczyć, czy cokolwiek zmieniło się we wnętrzu domu od jego ostatniej wizyty. – Przepraszam za tak późną porę, ale musimy porozmawiać.

Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym gestem ręki zaprosił Malfoya do środka. Zanim doszli jednak do salonu, blondyn rozglądał się wokół, w duszy podziwiając wyczucie stylu jego domowników. Albo właściwie Luny. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś Blaise śmiał się, że Wybraniec nie potrafi urządzić nawet swojego domu bez zgody żony, kiedy Draco odwiedził go w pracy. Podobno aż tak został zdominowany. Na jego nieszczęście Harry doskonale słyszał każde słowo, przez co potem przez jakiś tydzień nieźle mu dogryzał.

Kątem oka zerknął na Pottera, który przyglądał się mu z ciekawością. Odchrząknął więc i machnął ręką.

- Ładnie tu macie – powiedział, ale po chwili zorientował się jakie faux pas popełnił, ponieważ w całym salonie porozrzucane były wszelkie przyrządy do pomocy przy zajmowaniu się dzieckiem.

- Poważnie? – mówiąc to, Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wybacz, ale nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze z Luną posprzątać. Urwanie głowy z tym dzieckiem. Masz szczęście, że poznałeś Zo teraz, a nie od razu po urodzeniu. Z nią to były dopiero problemy. W porównaniu do niej James to aniołek.

Harry raptownie zamilkł, przeklinając w myślach swoją głupotę. Draco za to parsknął głośno śmiechem.

- Poważnie?

Obaj roześmiali się głośno, rozluźniając tym samym powoli gęstniejącą atmosferę.

- Chcesz się może czegoś napić? – zapytał Harry, kiedy usiedli na kanapie, ale widząc, jak Draco kręci przecząco głową, dodał: - A więc co cię do mnie sprowadza? Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi o Lunę czy Jima. Z nimi wszystko w porządku, tak?

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – przytaknął od razu Malfoy. – Hermiona się o wszystkim dowiedziała.

Harry był tak zdziwiony tymi nagle wypowiedzianymi słowami, że przez chwilę wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w rozmówcę. Już miał zamiar otworzyć buzię, by o coś zapytać, ale nie zdążył.

- Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale kiedy wróciliśmy z Z. do domu, to ona i Blaise stali w holu. Z Zoey natychmiast rzuciły się sobie w ramiona, a Hermiona zaczęła płakać i się uśmiechała jak głupia. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałem ją tak przeogromnie szczęśliwą. Gdybym wiedział, że aż tak się martwi, że aż tak kocha Z., po poznaniu prawdy, szybko bym ją powiadomił, gdzie jest mała. Miałeś rację, Harry, a ja zachowałem się jak kompletny skurwiel. Nie dziwne, że już nigdy nie zobaczę Z.

- Hej, czekaj – zawołał Harry, starając się nadążyć. – Po pierwsze, doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego się tak zachowałeś. Teraz już wiem, że zachowałbym się tak samo, gdyby chodziło o Jima. A po drugie, to dlaczego masz nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Zo? O ile wiem, a wiem dosyć sporo, bo Blaise mi wszystko powiedział, to ona naprawdę cię kocha. Wątpię…

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – westchnął Draco. – To Hermiona za nią decyduje, dopóki mała nie będzie pełnoletnia, dlatego na pewno w ciągu co najmniej dziewięciu lat nie zobaczę jej na oczy. No chyba, że spotkamy się przypadkowo.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego wzrokiem, który potrafił wywołać poczucie wszelkiej tępoty u napastowanego.

- Hermiona mnie nienawidzi. W życiu nie pozwoli, żeby Z. utrzymywała ze mną jakiekolwiek kontakty. A tym bardziej po tym co się stało… - dopowiedział prawie szeptem, ale na tyle głośnym, że Harry doskonale usłyszał ostatnie słowa.

- A co się stało?

Malfoy milczał, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić. Gdyby wyznał prawdę to albo zostałby doszczętnie pobity przez Harry'ego – w końcu Hermiona to jego najbliższa przyjaciółka – albo najzwyczajniej Potter by z niego zadrwił, oznajmiając, że mu się należy.

- Może najlepiej opowiedz mi o wszystkim po kolei, dobrze? Wszedłeś do domu z Zo i spotkałeś tam Hermionę i Blaise'a, tak? – drążył Harry i widząc, jak Draco kiwa głową, mówił dalej: - Potem one zaczęły płakać i się przytulać? A co zdarzyło się później?

- Hermiona popatrzyła na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby chciała mnie zabić.

Harry nie zamierzał skomentować tej uwagi, ale musiał przyznać, że nie dziwił się zachowaniu przyjaciółki. Mimo to współczuł Draco. W sumie on w głównej mierze nic nie zawinił. Raczej był ofiarą spisku Zoey.

- I?

- I kazała Blaise'owi wziąć ze sobą małą do domu, nawet nie dając jej się ze mną pożegnać. Chciała ze mną na poważnie porozmawiać.

- No dobrze – przytaknął Harry, a tym samym dawał do zrozumienia, że słucha z uwagą każdego słowa. – I co było dalej?

Wbrew wszystkiemu Draco zaśmiał się, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak Granger rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. Po raz pierwszy jakakolwiek kobieta aż tak go zaskoczyła, ponieważ zazwyczaj rzucały się na niego z całkiem innego powodu.

- Doskoczyła do mnie i zaczęła mnie okładać.

- Wyobrażam sobie – parsknął Potter. – Hermiona czasami tak ma. Musiała być nieźle wkurzona.

- Na pewno. Doprowadziłem ją do szewskiej pasji, siebie też zresztą.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Harry, czując, jak powoli zaczyna się gubić. – No dobrze, zaczęła cię bić, a co się stało później. Mam nadzieję, że jej nie oddałeś? – jego głos stał się na moment poważny, kryła się w nim ostrzegawcza nuta.

- Za kogo mnie masz? – oburzył się Malfoy, ale dodał: - Lekko popchnąłem ją na ścianę. I zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Nie pytaj o co, nie pamiętam…

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

- Jak to nie pamiętasz? Przecież to… - przerwał raptownie, jakby coś sobie uświadamiając. - No dobrze, a co się stało później?

- Pocałowałem ją – odrzekł blondyn i zaczął wpatrywać się w Pottera uważnie. Czekał na rozwój wydarzeń, modląc się, żeby nie oberwało mu się aż tak bardzo. Nie chciał wyglądać jak upiór, mając całkowicie zmasakrowaną twarz. W końcu Harry nie bez powodu został Szefem Aurorów.

- A ona oddała pocałunek?

Tym pytaniem zbił Draco lekko z pantałyku.

- Tak – odpowiedział powoli, w skupieniu. – A czemu…

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się gromki śmiech, który trwał dobre parę minut. Sprawił także, że w salonie pojawiła się zaskoczona Luna. Uśmiechnęła się w stronę Draco, ale kiedy przeniosła spojrzenie na swojego męża, w jej oczach pojawił się błysk radości. Zmarszczyła czoło, podchodząc doń bliżej.

- Harry – zaczęła melodyjnym głosem – uspokój się, bo zaraz obudzisz Jima, a nie po to próbowałam go usypiać przez ostatnie pół godziny. Teraz będzie twoja kolej, mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz.

Mimo wszystko Potter nie zamierzał się uspokoić. Owszem, postarał się opanować, ale szeroki uśmiech nie schodził mu z facjaty. Pociągnął Lunę, sprawiając, że ta upadła prosto na jego kolana, i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Co się stało? – zapytała zdziwiona kobieta.

- Mnie nie pytaj – odpowiedział Draco i w geście obronnym uniósł ręce do góry. – Powiedziałem, że pocałowałem Hermionę, a on się zaczął śmiać jak głupek.

Luna na przetrawienie tym słów potrzebowała zaledwie paru sekund.

- To cudownie, Draco, wspaniale!

Kobieta nie zdążyła jednak wytłumaczyć Malfoyowi, dlaczego tak uważa, ponieważ z góry dobiegł ich głośny płacz noworodka. Luna popatrzyła na męża oburzonym wzrokiem i trzepiąc go po głowie, szybko pobiegła na górę.

Harry natychmiast się uspokoił, robiąc zbolałą minę.

- Dostanie mi się, prawda? – zapytał, wzdychając. – Trudno, najwyraźniej będę spał dzisiaj na kanapie. W każdym razie powiedz mi, dlaczego ją pocałowałeś?

- Mówisz serio? – zapytał, niedowierzając, ale kiedy zauważył, że wyraz Harry'ego na powrót stał się poważny, wciągnął głęboko powietrze. – Nie wiem. To był taki impuls, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym ani przed, ani po pocałunku. Harry, naprawdę teraz będziemy to roztrząsać?

- Chodzi mi wyłącznie o to, że jeżeli zrobiłeś to, nic do niej nie czując i robiąc jej niepotrzebnie nadzieję, to wtedy będę musiał z tobą porozmawiać inaczej.

Draco nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie dziwił się, że Harry coś takiego powiedział. Sam pewnie by się tak zachowywał, gdyby chodziło o jego jakąś bliską przyjaciółkę czy przyjaciela.

- Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego się śmiałeś? I czemu Luna uważa, że to wspaniałe?

Tym razem Potter zamilkł. Bił się z myślami. Skoro dla Draco ten pocałunek miał całkowicie inne znaczenie, to nie powinien wyznać blondynowi uczuć Hermiony w stosunku do niego. Wiedziałby, że jeśliby cokolwiek na ten temat powiedział, zdradziłby przyjaciółkę, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Już i tak aż zanadto sprawił jej przykrości, nie mówiąc na przykład, że wie, gdzie znajduje się Zo.

Jego radość najwyraźniej była nieuzasadniona. A już miał ogromną nadzieję, że Hermiona będzie szczęśliwa, a jej miłość odwzajemniona…

- Przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby mi to wszystko opowiedzieć?

- Po prostu musiałem porozmawiać, poradzić się – sprostował Draco, miarkując, co takiego wpłynęło na zmianę zachowania Harry'ego. – Ty najbardziej ze wszystkich znanych mi osób rozumiesz Hermionę. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy aby domyślasz się, co takiego teraz zrobi. Nie chcę stracić Zoey.

- Ty naprawdę ją kochasz – stwierdził zamyślony Potter, wzdychając. – Po prostu o nią walcz i nigdy się nie poddawaj. Postaraj się na spokojnie porozmawiać z Hermioną. Kiedy zobaczy, jak wasza dwójka się dogaduje, na pewno pozwoli ci się widywać z Zo. Tym bardziej że do tej pory nie pozbawiła cię praw rodzicielskich.

Draco pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale był również lekko zaskoczony, słysząc ostatnie zdanie.

- Tylko, proszę, pamiętajcie oboje, że to Zo jest najważniejsza – dopowiedział Potter błagalnym tonem. – Jak to kiedyś mądrze powiedział Alen Baxton: „Najważniejszy obowiązek wobec dzieci, to dać im szczęście".

Przez moment w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, jakby każdy z obecnych przyswajał do siebie te słowa, jakby starał się wyszukać ich głębszy sens. Analizowali także całą rozmowę, starając się w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na los, na przyszłe wydarzenia.

- Powiedz mi jeszcze jedną rzecz – zaczął ponownie Harry. – Czysto hipotetycznie, jakbyś miał prawo spotykać się z Zo, jakby odwiedzała ciebie w weekendy albo inne dni, po prostu miałbyś do niej nieograniczony dostęp i mógłbyś decydować o jej życiu, to jak wówczas wyglądałaby wasza relacja z Hermioną?

- Nie wiem, Harry, naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia.


	13. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Draco czuł się naprawdę rewelacyjnie. W każdym razie dopóty nie wróciła do niego świadomość, dopóty nie przypomniał sobie wydarzeń z ostatnich dni, które aż tak bardzo namieszały w jego życiu. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że przekręciły je o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Po pierwsze – i najważniejsze zarazem – po ośmiu latach nieświadomości wreszcie dowiedział się, że ma córkę. I to nie z byle kim, ale z Hermioną Gragner, kobietą, którą przez pierwsze sześć szkolnych lat wyzywał od najgorszych. Później, na siódmym roku, miał z nią dość płomienny romans, który zakończył się kłótnią i rozstaniem, skutkiem czego w kolejnych latach było częste zapijanie się do nieprzytomności, dzięki czemu chociaż na chwilę mógł się pozbyć tych cholernych wspomnień, niedających mu spokoju. Od tego czasu starał się bardzo skutecznie unikać wszelakich związków, które jeszcze – strzeż Merlinie! – mogłyby prowadzić do zakochania.

Teraz znalazł się jednak w sytuacji podbramkowej. Jego dotąd tłumione uczucia zaczęły wypływać na wierzch, znacznie się potęgując. Tym razem niestety nie potrafił ich powstrzymać, chociaż próbował z całych sił…

Zwlekł się z łóżka, będąc jeszcze lekko sennym. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we wnętrze pokoju, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziała się większość jego wyposażenia. Rzeczywistość przyszła nagle. Przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj zamiast wrócić do domu przy Enfield, teleportował się do Malfoy Manor. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Wydawało mu się, że po prostu nie chciał być sam. Mógłby popełnić wówczas jakieś głupstwo, które zaważyłoby na jego przyszłości, na przykład udać się do Hermiony i Zo.

Kątem oka spojrzał w stronę zegara stojącego przy garderobie i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że dochodziła prawie dziesiąta. Pierwszy raz od paru dobrych lat spał aż tak długo. Ostatnie przeciwności losu naprawdę musiały go wykończyć.

Szybko przebrał się w czyste ubrania, skorzystał z toalety, po czym udał się na dół do jadalni. Jego żołądek od przebudzenia nie dawał mu spokoju. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, zastanowił się, gdzie aktualnie mogą znajdować się jego rodzice. Ojciec na pewno był już w Ministerstwie, ale miejsce pobytu jego matki stanowiło nie lada zagadkę. Draco zastanawiał się nad jej obecnością w ogrodzie albo altance. Po obfitym śniadaniu, które pośpiesznie przyniosły mu całkowicie zaskoczone jego obecnością skrzaty, udał się w stronę wyjścia. Gdy tylko skręcał korytarzem, prawie na kogoś wpadł.

Narcyza widząc swojego pierworodnego, zmarszczyła ze zdziwieniem czoło.

- Draco? – zapytała. – Co tutaj robisz?

- Nie cieszysz się, że przyszedłem? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie blondyn i wbrew lekko ponuremu tonowi, uśmiechnął się szeroko. – A tak naprawdę nocowałem tu dzisiaj. Musiałem przemyśleć parę spraw.

Narcyza przyjęła jego tłumaczenie bez zastrzeżeń.

- Porozmawiajmy – zarządziła i nie dając Draco nawet dojść do głosu, pokazała ręką w stronę ogrodu. Młodszy Malfoy westchnął ociężale, ale posłuchał się matki. Chwilę potem siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików i pili kawę, przyniesioną przez skrzaty z rozkazu Narcyzy. Kobieta poprosiła o cappuccino o smaku waniliowym, za to Draco z lubością rozkoszował się mocnym espresso.

- Gdzie jest Zoey? Mam nadzieję, że jesteś na tyle rozsądny, iż nie zostawiasz ośmioletniej dziewczynki samej w domu.

- Zawsze pilnował jej Hubert, kiedy byłem w pracy, ale teraz… Wróciła do matki – odpowiedział mężczyzna po sekundzie wahania. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego słowa zrodzą bardzo wiele pytań. Narcyza jednak milczała, kiwając głową na znak zrozumienia.

- Hermiona musiała się niezwykle martwić. Dobrze, że to nieporozumienie z Zoey wreszcie się wyjaśniło.

Draco zakrztusił się.

- Skąd wiesz… Blaise! Kiedy zdążył ci to wszystko opowiedzieć?

- Och, Draco – zaczęła, wywracając oczami, a kąciki jej ust nieznacznie się uniosły. – Powinieneś być raczej wdzięczny panu Zabiniemu, że cię wyręczył. Chociaż i tak musisz mi wytłumaczyć parę kwestii.

- Panu Zabiniemu? – powtórzył, niedowierzając. Po chwili parsknął śmiechem, widząc minę matki. – Od kiedy zaczęłaś go tak nazywać?

- Draco, to w ogóle nie jest zabawne – zganiła syna, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Poza tym pan Zabini jest bardzo miłym młodzieńcem, który potrafi się zachować. To urodzony arystokrata, ma klasę i…

- I jest bardzo atrakcyjny.

- Draco! – zdenerwowała się kobieta, chociaż jej policzki niezauważalnie poróżowiały. – Nie mam pojęcia, co insynuujesz. Niemniej to nieprawda.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział, chociaż kolejną uwagę na ten temat miał już na końcu języka. Nie chciał jednak niepotrzebnie denerwować matki. Ona też ostatnio nie miała zbyt dobrego nastroju do żartów.

- Jak zamierzasz odzyskać Zoey?

Narcyza ani trochę nie pomagała swoimi bezpośrednimi pytaniami, na które zresztą sam nie zdążył sobie odpowiedzieć. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, wiedząc, jak marnie to wygląda.

- Nie wiem, matko, ale na pewno ją odzyskam. Choćbym miał zmierzyć się z hordą hipogryfów albo nawet i z samą Hermioną.

Narcyza strasznie się oburzyła.

- Na miejscu tej dziewczyny nie pozwoliłabym ci teraz nawet spojrzeć na Zoey.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał zbity z tropu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że takie słowa wypowiedziała jego rodzona matka. – Przecież dobrze wiesz, że ją kocham i to na niej najbardziej mi zależy.

- Porównałeś właśnie Hermionę do hipogryfa, Draco – oznajmiła takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. Młody Malfoy wybałuszył na moment oczy. – Gdyby ktoś mnie tak obraził, nie zawahałabym się użyć Cruciatusa.

- Ale nie o to mi chodziło!

- W takim razie zważaj na słowa.

Blondyn westchnął, a w jego głowie pojawiła się wyłącznie jedna myśl: _Kobiety. Jeżeli jakiś facet będzie w stanie je zrozumieć, oddam mu cały swój majątek, żeby podzielił się tą fundamentalną wiedzą. No dobrze, nie przesadzajmy, połowę majątku._

- Kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć ojcu prawdę o Hermionie? – zapytała kobieta, ale wzrok skierowała na ogródek przed sobą. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale Narcyza wręcz go uwielbiała. Mogłaby przy nim siedzieć godzinami. W pewnym sensie odrywał ją od rzeczywistości, była to jej pustelnia. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później i tak się dowie.

- Wiem – odparł, po czym popatrzył na Narcyzę z prośbą w oczach. – Właściwie czy to właśnie ty mogłabyś mu o wszystkim powiedzieć? Kiedy dowie się, że matką jego wnuczki jest kobieta z mugolskiej rodziny, to mnie obrzeza. Jak nie gorzej. A chyba tego nie chcesz, prawda?

- Nie ma mowy, Draco.

- Ależ matko! Nie będzie ci żal, jeżeli twój pierworodny zostanie sponiewierany, a później zabity? Albo nie będzie ci wstyd, jak ród Malfoyów wygaśnie? W końcu muszę jeszcze mieć syna, żeby przedłużył linię, prawda? Co powiedzą sąsiedzi?

- Nie gadaj głupot – skarciła syna kobieta, ale uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale czasami śmieszyło ją to lekkie podejście Draco do życia i ta jego nadmierna przesada. – Nawarzyłeś eliksiru, to teraz musisz go wypić. I zrobisz to dzisiaj, na obiedzie.

Draco spojrzał na zegar.

Raptownie uświadomił sobie, jak niewiele czasu mu zostało.

- Nie mogę, matko – oznajmił, wstając na równe nogi. Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w policzek. – Muszę lecieć do szpitala, a później umówiłem się z Blaise'em, a przecież wiesz, że twój przystojny i seksowny pan Zabini nie lubi czekać.

Kobieta przez chwilę wpatrywała się groźnie w syna.

- Po co idziesz do pracy? Przecież wziąłeś urlop.

- To też zdążył ci wypaplać? – zadrwił Malfoy, parskając śmiechem. – Widzę, że ucięliście sobie dłużą pogawędkę. Ojciec wie, że masz ochotę go zdradzić?

- Draco! To naprawdę nie jest zabawne! Myślałam, że będąc ojcem chociaż trochę dojrzałeś, widać jednak, że się przeliczyłam. Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz.

- Muszę zabrać parę niezbędnych rzeczy – odrzekł, dodając: - Do zobaczenia i pozdrów Lucjusza.

Młody Malfoy szybko wyszedł z domu, a jego nastrój z każdą sekundą zdawał się pogarszać. Narcyza nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo jej ostatnie słowa zraniły Draco. Uświadomiła sobie to, aczkolwiek trochę za późno, bo w momencie, kiedy usłyszała donośny trzask oznajmiający teleportację.

Zmęczonym wzrokiem podążyła na linię horyzontu, zastanawiając się, jakie niespodzianki przyniosą kolejne dni. A także jak w najbardziej delikatny sposób oznajmić Lucjuszowi te wszystkie wiadomości.

OOO

Draco stał w zaułku parę przecznic przed wejściem do świętego Munga. Bezbłędnie znał doń drogę, więc ruszył, nawet się nad nią dogłębnie nie zastanawiając. Kiedy przeszedł parę kroków, poczuł w kieszeni wibrację, po której nastąpił dźwięk muzyki. Sięgnął po telefon, zanim jednak przyłożył go sobie do ucha, po drugiej stronie rozległ się śmiech Blaise'a.

- Draco! – wykrzyknął, wypuszczając powietrze. – Nareszcie, stary!

Malfoy nie odpowiadał, czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.

- Mam nadzieję…

- Że nie jestem zły, po tym jak wypaplałeś wszystko mojej matce? – wszedł mu w słowo blondyn, starając się zachować powagę. Było to jednakowoż trudne zadanie, ponieważ zaczął wyobrażać sobie widok zaskoczonego i skruszonego przyjaciela. Właściwie to Malfoy chciał się z nim tylko podroczyć, gdyż w głębi ducha cieszył się, że Blaise go wyręczył. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się dokładne relacjonowanie całej tej historii z Hermioną i Z. komukolwiek, a tym bardziej Narcyzie.

Zabini nieoczekiwanie parsknął śmiechem.

- Daj spokój, Draco. Znam cię i wiem, że jesteś mi cholernie wdzięczny – powiedział skromnie. – Poza tym Narcyza mnie uwielbia i przenigdy na mnie nie nakrzyczy. Co innego na ciebie.

- Tak, tak – zakpił Malfoy – oboje wiemy, że jesteś niesamowicie wspaniały.

- Nareszcie się do tego przyznałeś, stary!

Draco przytaknął mu prawie niedostrzegalnie, ponieważ jego myśli przez moment zajęły się czymś innym. Stał właśnie naprzeciwko ogromnej witryny sklepowej domu handlowego _Purge & Dowse Ltd _i wpatrywał się w manekina. Nie musiał się nawet przedstawiać, ponieważ na tyle zmodyfikowano ten automat, iż bez problemu poznawał pracowników szpitala. Malfoy zwinnym krokiem przeszedł przez szybę, nagle znajdując się pośrodku dużego holu. Przechodząc przez kolejne korytarze Munga, co chwila witał się z przechodzącymi obok pracownikami, nieznacznie kiwając głową.

- Draco, słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

- Nie – odrzekł bez skruchy. – Właśnie wszedłem do Munga. A mówiłeś o czymś ważnym czy sobie ot tak plotkowałeś?

Po drugiej stronie rozległo się głośne westchnięcie.

- Pytałem, czy pamiętasz o naszym dzisiejszym wypadzie do pubu, ale już chyba znam odpowiedź – zakpił Zabini. – I co ty robisz w Mungu? Przecież wziąłeś urlop, prawda?

- Tak, wziąłem, ale muszę zabrać z gabinetu parę drobiazgów – odrzekł Draco, wchodząc po schodach. – Wolę zrobić to teraz, żeby potem przypadkiem nie spotkać Hermiony, jak przyjdzie na swój dyżur.

- Wiesz, że kiedyś będziecie musieli poważnie porozmawiać? Nie możecie odkładać tego w nieskończoność.

- Wiem i to mnie najbardziej martwi – mówiąc to, wypuścił wstrzymywane przez jakiś czas powietrze. – Wolałbym jednak porozmawiać z nią w bardzo, bardzo dalekiej przyszłości.

Zabini nie odzywał się przez chwilę, prawdopodobnie w myślach przeklinając przyjaciela za jego głupotę i tchórzostwo.

- Najpierw będziesz musiał pogadać ze mną – zarządził. – Dzisiaj o dwudziestej, tam, gdzie zawsze.

Draco wszedł właśnie na oddział położniczy, rozglądając się dookoła z ciekawością, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Bądź co bądź, już nigdy tu nie wróci. Chyba że odebrać jakąś zaległą dokumentację albo dane o pacjentach, kiedy będzie pracował na innym oddziale.

- Dobrze wiesz, Blaise, że po tym wszystkim, co się ostatnio zdarzyło w moim życiu, ostatnią rzeczą, jaka przychodzi mi na myśl, jest alkohol.

- To kiepsko, stary, bardzo kiepsko. Już całkowicie nie rozumiem, co się z tobą dzieje. Kiedyś mogłeś w każdej chwili iść do baru na piwo, a teraz? Nie poznaję cię.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział, przetrawiając słowa przyjaciela. Blaise miał rację. Gdy tylko Draco przyswoił sobie fakt, iż jest ojcem i od tej pory musi być odpowiedzialny również za kogoś innego, jego spojrzenie na świat uległo niewyobrażalnej zmianie. Zaczął dorastać w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat.

Znajdując się tuż przed drzwiami do dawnego gabinetu, kątem oka spojrzał za siebie, ponieważ dobiegło go dziwnie znajome brzmienie głosu. Widząc tę szczególną osobę, a właściwie dwie, serce mu prawie stanęło. Jego pierwszą myślą była ucieczka i na pewno szybko schowałby się w najbliższym pomieszczeniu, gdyby nie został zauważony.

- Tato!

Zoey krzyknęła na cały korytarz i wyrywając rękę z dłoni matki, szybko ruszyła biegiem w stronę Draco. Hermiona i Paul, z którym kobieta rozmawiała, dopóki córka jej nie przerwała, z całkowitym zaskoczeniem wpatrywali się, jak dziewczynka wręcz rzuca się ojcu w ramiona.

- Draco? – zapytał głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Czy to była Zo?

- Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, Blaise, do usłyszenia – zdążył jeszcze odpowiedzieć, po czym rozłączył się i mocno przygarnął do siebie Zoey. – Tęskniłem za tobą, Z.

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Specjalnie przyszła o tej porze do Munga, żeby wszystko na spokojnie wytłumaczyć Paulowi i zabrać swoje rzeczy do domu, ponieważ za wszelką cenę nie chciała spotkać blondyna. Oczywiście los zadrwił z niej i tym razem. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w tę niecodzienną scenę: Draco Malfoy przytulał do siebie jej córkę na środku korytarza w szpitalu. Nie miała kompletnie pojęcia, jak się zachować w tej sytuacji, co zrobić. Wreszcie zauważyła, że Malfoy stawia Zo na posadzce, a swój wzrok raptownie kieruje prosto na Hermionę. Zarumieniła się lekko. Miała nadzieję, iż mężczyzna tego nie dostrzegł, więc szybko odwróciła się w stronę Paula.

- Przepraszam cię na moment.

Zanim zrobiła pierwsze parę kroków, wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Teraz już nie było odwrotu. Postanowiła raz i na zawsze wyjaśnić sobie wszystko z Draco. Po raz pierwszy od tygodnia była pewna tego, co musi zrobić. Tym bardziej że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała ani Zo, ani jej ojca aż tak szczęśliwych. Widocznie ci zachowywali się tak, będąc wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie, toteż Hermiona nie miała wyboru.

Stanęła bliżej córki, którą złapała bezwiednie za rękę. Po chwili jednak zorientowała się, że głupio postąpiła, ponieważ Draco rzucił im przewlekłe i dość wymowne spojrzenie. Niemniej tylko tak Hermiona potrafiła się bardziej skupić, sama obecność Zo ją wspierała.

Popatrzyła na szeroko uśmiechniętą córkę i westchnęła głośno, sprawiając, że dwie pary oczu o jednakowym odcieniu szarości spoczęły prosto na niej. Przez moment stała lekko skrępowana, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak zacząć. W końcu zwyczajne „cześć" zabrzmiałoby zdecydowanie zbyt prostolinijnie, a gdyby Hermiona przeszła od razu do rzeczy mogłoby się wydać to dość dziwne.

Wybrała więc mniejsze zło, z którym wiązało się całkowite pominięcie wstępu rozmowy.

- Myślałam, że przyjdziesz dopiero około dwudziestej – zagadnęła spokojnie, czym zupełnie siebie zadziwiła. – Co tutaj robisz?

Draco niestety nie miał tyle szczęścia co panna Granger. Odchrząknął zatem, żeby głos nie zdradził jego aktualnego samopoczucia. Właściwie to przez moment był kompletnie zaskoczony faktem, w jaki sposób Hermiona się do niego zwróciła. Myślał, że po tym, co się między nimi wczoraj wydarzyło, nie będzie chciała go znać, a tym bardziej widzieć na oczy.

- Poprosiłem wczoraj o urlop i o przeniesienie do innego oddziału – powiedział, uważnie wpatrując się w Hermionę. Dziewczyna ze zdziwienia uniosła brwi ku górze. – Przyszedłem teraz, bo musiałem zabrać parę rzeczy. Tak więc już mnie nie ma i raczej nie powinnyście – w tym miejscu rzucił smętne spojrzenie Zoey – mnie już nigdy więcej spotkać. Chyba że przypadkiem.

Zo, jakby za dotykiem czarodziejskiej różdżki, natychmiast posmutniała, a jej oczy zaczęły niebezpiecznie błyszczeć.

- Draco, nie mów tak, proszę.

Hermiona złapała za ramię mężczyznę, który miał zamiar od nich odejść. Malfoy nie chciał po raz kolejny przeżywać rozstania ze swoją ukochaną córką. Po prostu by tego nie zniósł, dlatego wolał najzwyczajniej w świecie uciec. Mimo iż na pewno po wyjściu z Munga cholernie by tego żałował.

- Słuchaj, Hermiono – przerwał jej, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, jaki ból sprawia mu wypowiedzenie jej imienia na głos – zrozum, że całkowicie cię rozumiem. Wiem też, że Z. sto razy lepiej będzie u ciebie. Nikt ani nic nie zastąpi jej matki, a ojca przecież można. Żałuję jedynie, że poznałem ją zaledwie tydzień temu.

Draco po raz kolejny zamierzał odejść od nich jak najdalej, ale ponownie powstrzymały go ręce Hermiony.

- Malfoy, na gacie Merlina, czy dasz mi w końcu coś powiedzieć? – wykrzyknęła lekko zdenerwowana, a swoimi słowami wywołała u Zoey cichy chichot. – Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że nie zabronię ci się spotykać z małą. Jest tak samo twoja jak i moja. Wiem, że ją kochasz. Ona ciebie też. Poza tym Zo naprawdę potrzebuje ojca. Dlatego możemy się umówić, jak i kiedy będzie przychodziła do ciebie. Jestem ci to winna, Draco.

Blondyn w tej chwili był zdolny wyłącznie do stania i patrzenia.

Z letargu wybudził go dopiero szczery śmiech Zoey i uczucie, jak ta się na niego ponownie tego dnia rzuca. Draco natychmiast wziął ją na ręce i ucałował w czubek głowy.

- Dziękuję.

Hermiona odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i przez parę sekund była w istocie niezwykle szczęśliwa, dopóty nie uświadomiła sobie, jak ciężką próbę szykuje dla niej los. Przykładem mogła być teraźniejszość, ponieważ Draco wpatrywał się w nią szczerym wzrokiem i z przeogromną wdzięcznością. Zapomniała już, jak bardzo kochała te jego tęczówki.

- Nareszcie mamy rodzinę, mamusiu! – krzyknęła Zoey. – Wiedziałam, że mi się uda! Wiedziałam!

I przygarnęła ich mocno do siebie, wywołując u Draco jak i u Hermiony absolutne zdziwienie. Dziewczynka nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jakie teraz myśli przewijały się przez głowy jej rodziców, które zostały wywołane tą nagłą bliskością. Panna Granger prawie stykała się czołem z policzkiem blondyna, którego twarz wręcz zatonęła w jej gęstych lokach. Draco z trudem powstrzymał jęk, który wyrywał się z jego krtani. Zapach Hermiony zdecydowanie nie działał zbyt kojąco na jego napięte nerwy i wyostrzone zmysły. W takich chwilach zawsze przypominały mu się czasy, kiedy czuł ją całym ciałem, będąc w trakcie jednych z ich tajemnych spotkań na siódmym roku.

Mimo iż cała ta przedziwna sytuacja trwała ułamek sekundy, Hermionie zdawało się, jakby minęła wieczność. Kiedy tylko jej racjonalny umysł dał o sobie znać, natychmiast odsunęła się od Zo i Draco. Na lekko chwiejnych nogach przyglądała się dwójce jednych z najważniejszych osób w jej życiu.

Malfoy po raz kolejny tego dnia odchrząknął głośno, a jego ręka bezwiednie powędrowała do włosów. W jego głowie narodziła się ochota na kieliszek Ognistej. Albo właściwie butelkę.

Za wszelką cenę starał się rozładować napięcie.

- W takim razie kiedy mógłbym uwolnić cię od tego małego potwora?

Tak jak się spodziewał, Zoey zareagowała natychmiast. Dała sójkę w bok ojcu, starając się zrobić oburzoną minę, która po nieudanej próbie przerodziła się w szeroki uśmiech.

Hermiona za to zaśmiała się delikatnie.

- Myślę, że sobota to byłby dobry dzień. Chyba że masz jakieś inne plany – dodała, patrząc uważnie na Malfoya, który pokręcił przecząco głową. – To świetnie.

- Nie jestem potworem!

- Jesteś, jesteś i dobrze o tym wiesz! – mówiąc to, Draco poczochrał Zo włosy, na co ta aż pisnęła. Odskoczyła w stronę Hermiony i schowała się za jej plecami.

- Ratuj mnie, mamo! – wykrzyknęła. – Tata znowu zgrywa ważniaka!

Panna Granger, słysząc słowa córki, uśmiechnęła się, tym bardziej że zauważyła zirytowaną minę blondyna. Popatrzyła z przeogromną miłością na Zoey i w duszy gratulowała jej idealnie sformułowanego zdania.

- Myślę, że Draco ma wiele racji.

- Oczywiście, że tak!

- A ja myślę – dodała Zo, nie zwracając uwagi na poprzednie słowa jej ojca – że tata jak zawsze chce się popisać. Ale nie przejmuj się mamo, ten typ tak ma.

Tym razem Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać. Z jej gardła wydobył się głośny, melodyjny śmiech. Od zawsze uwielbiała, kiedy Zo wydawało się, iż pozjadała wszelkie rozumy. Najwyraźniej akurat to zachowanie odziedziczyła po ojcu, który teraz w akcie zemsty przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Brunetka widząc, jak z oczu jej córki poleciały łzy przeogromnego szczęścia, przez moment poczuła się, jakby naprawdę byli rodziną. Zresztą każdy, kto zobaczyłby teraz ich zachowanie, na sto procent tak właśnie by pomyślał.

Kiedy parę minut później sytuacja w minimalnym stopniu się uspokoiła, Hermiona zaczęła ustalać z Draco szczegóły sobotniego popołudnia.

- Mamo? – przerwała Zo Hermionie jej dość rozległy monolog. – Czy nie możemy sobie porozmawiać z tatą w domu?

Granger zamilkła raptownie, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką by chciała, to widok Malfoya rozciągniętego u nich na kanapie w salonie. Nie, właściwie to najbardziej tego pragnęła…

Draco tylko patrzył.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jej milczenie może wydać się dość sugestywne, dlatego natychmiast wzruszyła ramionami. Bezpośrednio zwróciła się do blondyna.

- Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, Draco, to oczywiście możesz wpaść do nas na kolację – zaproponowała, zastanawiając się nad czymś dogłębnie. – Około osiemnastej. Wcześniej, wybacz, nie damy rady, bo idziemy z Zo jeszcze do Harry'ego i Luny.

Malfoy pokiwał głową.

- Będę zaszczycony – błysnął uśmiechem w stronę obu pań, lekko się kłaniając. Zoey zaśmiała się, jakby to zachowanie Draco było dla niej czymś najnormalniejszym na świecie. Hermiona za to stała oczarowana. Przy niej nigdy nie postępował aż tak nonszalancko. Owszem, często bywał zrelaksowany czy odprężony, gdy leżąc razem wpatrywali się w sufit czy niebo, niemniej ostatnimi czasy zdawała się go odkrywać na nowo. Najwyraźniej wcześniej nie byli na tyle dojrzali, aby sobie w zupełności zaufać, a teraz wystarczyła krótka rozmowa z udziałem Zoey, by patrzyli na siebie jak nigdy w życiu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, po czym złapała córkę za rękę.

- Chodź, idziemy zobaczyć, co u Jamesa.

Zo rozpromieniła się i całując ojca w policzek, natychmiast ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z oddziału. W końcu czekał ją cały wieczór w rodzinnej atmosferze. Już nie mogła się doczekać!

- Do zobaczenia, Draco. Będziemy musieli jeszcze poważnie porozmawiać.

Malfoy patrzył, jak sylwetki kobiety i dziewczynki powoli maleją, by wreszcie zniknąć z pola jego wzroku. W tej chwili ogarnęła go przeogromna radość, wręcz mógłby zacząć skakać i krzyczeć, mimo iż takowe zachowanie zdecydowanie byłoby godne pożałowania dla osoby z szanującego się rodu Malfoyów. Dlatego siłą woli się powstrzymał, zdobywając się wyłącznie na szeroki uśmiech.

Bezwiednie sięgnął po telefon do kieszeni i wybrał numer.

- Stary – zaczął podniesionym głosem – nie uwierzysz! Hermiona zaprosiła mnie na kolację i pozwoliła mi się widywać z Z.!

- Piłeś już coś? Draco, przecież umawialiśmy się dopiero na ósmą…

OOO

Hermiona w skupieniu przeżuwała kawałki mięsa, lekko pochylając się nad talerzem. Mimo to kątem oka bacznie obserwowała Zoey i jej ojca, będąc zafascynowaną ich płynną rozmową.

Zanim Draco zjawił się w progu ich domu, strasznie się bała. Myślała, że kolacja ta stanie się najbardziej krępującą w całym jej życiu. I faktycznie tak było przez pierwsze dziesięć minut. Malfoy niepewnie rozglądał się po kuchni, salonie, a później i jadalni, jakby nie będąc pewnym tego, co może go tutaj spotkać. Na szczęście po podaniu dań na stół Zoey naprawdę umiejętnie rozładowała tę napiętą atmosferę, prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Aktualnie więc cała trójka cieszyła się z wzajemnego towarzystwa.

- Tato? Jutro zabierasz mnie do siebie, tak? – pytała dziewczynka, spoglądając z ciekawością na Malfoya, który pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. – Co będziemy robić?

Draco przez chwilę milczał, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Możemy pójść do Malfoy Manor. Narcyza strasznie się o ciebie martwiła. Ojciec też, ale znając jego umiejętność okazywania uczuć, doskonale to maskował.

- Tak – przytaknęła Zo i zmarszczyła czoło – to cały dziadek. Pamiętasz, jak go pocałowałam w policzek?

Zoey roześmiała się głośno, a Draco poszedł za jej przykładem. Jedynie Hermiona miała dość niewyraźną minę, chociaż kąciki jej ust nieznacznie się uniosły. W jej głowie pojawił się obraz doszczętnie oniemiałego Lucjusza. Doskonale wyobraziła sobie jego minę. Przytknęła więc rękę do buzi, starając się zdusić wyrywające się z jej gardła parsknięcie.

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć.

- Na pewno kiedyś będziesz świadkiem jeszcze wielu podobnych scen z Lucjuszem i Z. w rolach głównych. Zresztą, masz na to moje słowo, bo tego po prostu nie można przeoczyć – zakończył blondyn, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z podwójnego sensu jego słów. Kiedy zorientował się, że powiedział odrobinę za dużo, jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował ku Hermionie. Kobieta jednak uśmiechnęła się doń delikatnie, starając się tym samym nie wywierać na niego większego wpływu. Swoim zachowaniem próbowała przekazać Draco, że nie wzięła jego obietnicy na poważnie, mimo iż naprawdę tego pragnęła. Jego słowa rozpaliły w niej iskierkę nadziei, ale panna Granger natychmiast starała się ją zgasić. Nie chciała po raz kolejny odczuwać ogromnego żalu, który wręcz boleśnie atakował jej ciało za każdym razem, gdy pozwoliła sobie choć na moment zatopić w fantazjach.

Draco natomiast odchrząknął i ponownie zagaił rozmową Zo, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Pamiętasz, o co cię prosiłem zaraz po wizycie dziadków?

- O nie! – jęknęła po chwili zastanowienia Zoey, rumieniąc się niczym piwonia. – Nie ma mowy, tato! Dziadek mnie zabije!

- Przyrzekłaś mi na Historię Hogwartu!

- Nie, tato, proszę!

- O co chodzi? – zapytała Hermiona, całkowicie nie mając pojęcia, o czym oni mówią. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała aż tak zawstydzonej córki, dlatego teraz starała się utrwalić ten widok w pamięci. Musiała przyznać, że w głębi duszy zazdrościła Draco tej umiejętności. – Czemu ja nigdy nie wiem, o czym rozmawiacie? – zaperzyła się, ale wbrew swoim słowom, jej oczy zabłyszczały radośnie.

- Po prostu poprosiłem małą, żeby…

- Nie mów! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, zrywając się z krzesła i rzucając się w stronę ojca. Zakryła mu usta dłonią, a jej oczy przybrały wielkość spodków. – Mama nie może wiedzieć!

Draco starał się uwolnić, przez co ugryzł ją lekko w rękę. Zoey pisnęła, śmiejąc się jednocześnie. Mężczyzna mocno przygarnął ją w swoje ramiona i zaczął tarmosić jej włosy, całkowicie rujnując ich zaczesaną koncepcję. A Hermiona tak bardzo starała się zrobić tego przeklętego warkocza!

- Pomocy, mamo!

Panna Granger jakby głucha na krzyki córki, śmiała się z surrealistyczności całej sytuacji.

Przez moment każdy z obecnych poczuł się pełnoprawnym członkiem rodziny.

Draco, czując się dość niekomfortowo, na powrót zajął się jedzeniem. W głębi duszy musiał przyznać, że Hermiona przygotowała naprawdę wykwintną kolację. Roladki w sosie pieczarkowym były równie pyszne jak schab pieczony z owocami. Nie żeby nie pasowała mu kuchnia Huberta – wręcz przeciwnie! Jego umiejętności kulinarne zdecydowanie mogłyby dorównywać najlepszym kucharzom na świecie, ale…

Jego rozmyślania przerwało głośne westchnięcie Zoey, która najwyraźniej starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę blondyna. Ten jednak udawał, że nic nie zauważył, chcąc podenerwować córkę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Tato? – zaczęła ponownie, jęcząc. – Zjadłeś już?

- Zo! – oburzyła się Hermiona, tym samym sprawiając, że zażenowana dziewczynka opuściła głowę. – Kochanie, przecież wiesz, nie wolno się tak zachowywać. To jest niekulturalne. Pamiętaj, czego cię uczyłam.

Draco zdając sobie sprawę, że kobieta dopiero rozpoczęła swój monolog, wszedł jej w zdanie. Panna Granger z niedowierzaniem zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać, a jej oczy lekko się zwęziły.

- Tak – mówiąc to, odłożył widelec i nóż – a co?

- Chcesz zobaczyć mój pokój?

Hermiona prychnęła powątpiewająco i wywróciła oczami. Wstała od stołu, zgarnęła brudne talerze i ruszyła do kuchni. Mamrotała coś cicho pod nosem, sprawiając, że Draco całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Z zaskoczeniem poczuł poruszenie po swojej prawej stronie. Zoey przybliżyła twarz do jego ucha, by szepnąć jak najciszej się dało:

- Mama się wkurzyła. Może lepiej pochwal jej kolację.

Zadziwiony Draco musiał przyznać córce rację. Dlatego jak panna Granger ponownie weszła do jadalni, uśmiechnął się do niej jak najpiękniej potrafił.

- Przepysznie gotujesz, Hermiono – zaczął przymilnie i dla zwiększenia efektu oparł się wygodnie, kładąc ręce na brzuchu. – W życiu się tak nie najadłem. Będziesz musiała dać parę przepisów Hubertowi. Zobaczysz, będzie ci ogromnie wdzięczny. Ja tak samo.

Szatynka bez słowa poukładała miski, talerze i sztućce na tacę, ale kiedy wyszła z pomieszczenia dało się zauważyć rosnący coraz bardziej uśmiech na jej ustach.

Draco pogratulował sobie w duchu, tym bardziej że Zo wyciągnęła kciuk do góry.

- No chodź wreszcie – stęknęła, zaczynając szarpać ojca za rękaw. – Specjalnie dzisiaj posprzątałam w pokoju!

- Dobrze, już idę, ty natrętny skrzacie.

Dziewczynka zrobiła oburzoną minę, ale nim Draco spostrzegł, już ciągnęła go po schodach na górę. Będąc w połowie drogi, z kuchni dobiegł ich krzyk Hermiony.

- Draco, napijesz się może kawy?

- Poproszę!

Chciał coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, ale Zo skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. Zamknęła właśnie drzwi od pokoju, po czym zaczęła z przejęciem opowiadać o czymś blondynowi. Szatynka, słysząc donośny trzask, tylko westchnęła. Usiadła na kuchennym blacie i machnęła różdżką, zagotowując wodę w czajniku. Przy wymowie kolejnego zaklęcia z szafki nad zlewem wyfrunęły dwa kubki, do których nasypały się dwie odmierzone łyżeczki kawy. Hermiona zdecydowała się na czekoladowe cappuccino, a Draco zrobiła tak zwaną małą czarną.

Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej córka nie wypuści teraz Malfoya z pokoju przez co najmniej pół godziny, dlatego powędrowała do salonu. Wygodnie usadowiła się na kanapie, sięgając po pierwszą książkę z brzegu. Zaczęła czytać jakieś tanie romansidło, a dla dodatkowego urozmaicenia czasu popijała od czasu do czasu gorącą kawę, która w przemiły sposób łaskotała ją w gardło.

Z letargu wybudziły ją podniesione głosy, a po nich śmiech i szybki tupot stóp po posadzce. Uniosła oczy znad lektury, które uważnie przyglądały się teraz rozradowanemu wyrazowi twarzy Zoey. Dziewczynka podeszła szybko do matki i bezceremonialnie władowała się jej na kolana. Hermiona odłożyła książkę na bok i przeciągnęła się lekko, czując, jak po nogach przechodzą ją ciarki. Nie było to zbyt miłe uczucie. Parę sekund później do pomieszczenia wszedł również uśmiechnięty Draco, który w mgnieniu oka usadowił się obok pań, bacznie je obserwując.

- To moja? – zapytał, sięgając po kubek stojący na stole. Z błogą miną wychylił od razu połowę, czym wywołał u Hermiony uniesienie brwi. – Mmm, pycha…

- Jest już zimna. Może zrobię ci drugą?

Malfoy pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, jaką piję?

- Ja… pamiętałam – odrzekła, zająknąwszy się. Właściwie to nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego nie zapytała się blondyna o cukier albo przynajmniej o mleko. Robiła tę kawę, błądząc myślami całkowicie gdzieś indziej. To był po prostu odruch, jakby od zawsze parzyła mu ten napój.

Zarumieniła się i spuściła głowę, chowając ją we włosach córki.

Zoey za to oparła się wygodnie o ramię matki, przymykając oczy. Była przeogromnie szczęśliwa, ale również i bardzo zmęczona. Marzyła, by ten dzień się nigdy nie skończył, dlatego z uporem starała się nie zasnąć. Dość nieudolnie. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy, a powieki same jej opadły. Przeniosła się w odległą krainę snów, w której mogła robić wszystko, czego tylko zapragnęła.

Zegar wybił godzinę dziewiątą.

Hermiona poruszyła się, chcąc zmienić niewygodną pozycję, ale jej śpiąca córka stanowczo jej to uniemożliwiła. Blondynowi na ten widok podniosły się kąciki ust.

- Może zaniosę ją do łóżka, co?

- A mógłbyś? Dziękuję.

Gdy tylko Draco wziął na ręce ich córkę i skierował swoje kroki na górę, panna Granger nie mogła oderwać myśli od tego, jak pięknie wyglądała ta scena. Niczym rodem z romansu, który dosłownie przed chwilą czytała. Doskonale aczkolwiek wiedziała, że życie to nie książka, którą można poprawić, jeżeli coś się nie podoba. Przeniosła się na krzesło przy stole, czekając na Malfoya, z którym musiała uciąć sobie poważną rozmowę.

- Nie przebierałem jej w piżamy, nie chciałem jej niepotrzebnie budzić.

- Dziękuję – powtórzyła Hermiona i gestem pokazała blondynowi krzesło. Zrobił tak, jak zaproponowała, a właściwie kazała.

- Będę się już powoli zbierał – zaczął mężczyzna, zdając sobie sprawę z późnej pory. – Ale zanim mnie jeszcze pognasz, to ustalimy szczegóły jutra? O której mam przyjść? Może być dziesiąta?

Kobieta nie odpowiadała, a jej nastrój uległ diametralnej zmianie.

- Coś się stało? – spytał Draco, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że w ciągu jego parominutowej nieobecności, humor dziewczyny całkiem się popsuł. Gdyby jeszcze wiedział, czym było to spowodowane… - Hermiono?

- Myślisz, że jak już się zgodziłam, żebyś spotykał się z Zo, to wszystko będzie w porządku?

Na czole mężczyzny pojawiła się zmarszczka.

- Właściwie to wydawało mi się…

- To źle ci się wydawało! – prychnęła Granger, przerywając mu. Całą swoją złość przeniosła w tej chwili na Draco. Ostatnio zawsze kiedy nagle zostawali sami, w kobiecie budził się przeogromny żal, a potem rozgoryczenie. Nie potrafiła tego powstrzymać, mimo iż ciągle próbowała się opamiętać.

- O co ci znowu chodzi? – zapytał, podnosząc trochę głos. Nie miał pojęcia, co strzeliło w Hermionę, że nagle się zaczęła na niego wydzierać. – Możesz mi wreszcie wytłumaczyć, co ci się nie podoba?

- Ty mi się nie podobasz – warknęła, po czym dodała – i twoje zachowanie!

Draco wstał z krzesła na równe nogi, ciskając w kobietę błyskawicami z oczu. Ta szybko poszła za jego śladem.

- W dupie mam, co o mnie myślisz, Granger.

- To po co w ogóle dzisiaj tu przyszedłeś?

- Dla Z. – odetchnął, starając się uspokoić. – Wszystko robię wyłącznie dla małej.

Hermionie na te słowa zadrgała powieka. Momentalnie się uspokoiła, ale nie na tyle, żeby spuścić go z oczu czy usiąść z powrotem na krześle.

- Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak mnie nienawidzisz – powiedziała spokojnie, samą siebie zadziwiając. Patrzyła prosto w szare tęczówki mężczyzny, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ktoś poraził go prądem. A minę miał co najmniej głupią.

- Co? – spytał, opuszczając ręce. – Proszę cię, wytłumacz mi wszystko po kolei, bo nie nadążam za twoim tokiem rozumowania.

Kobieta zagryzła dolną wargę.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że Zo jest u ciebie? Chciałeś się ze mnie ponabijać, widząc, jak rozpaczam? I jak próbuję powiedzieć ci, że mamy córkę? Naprawdę cała ta sytuacja aż tak cię bawiła? Ktoś jeszcze w tym uczestniczył czy prowadziłeś tę grę na własną rękę?

- Jaką grę, na Merlina! – wykrzyknął i bez zastanowienia zaczął podchodzić bliżej do kobiety. – Do tej pory nie wiedziałem, że mam córkę, bo mi o tym nie raczyłaś powiedzieć! Z. nagle wparowała do mnie do domu i zaczęła wykrzykiwać, że jestem jej ojcem. Kiedy się dowiedziałem, że uciekła od swojej matki, której tożsamości nie chciała mi zdradzić, od razu zaproponowałem, że ją odwiozę. Odmówiła. Nie mogłem więc wyrzucić dziecka na bruk!

- Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, że to ja…

- Nie! – krzyknął, zaciskając zęby. – Powtarzam ci to od wczoraj, kobieto! O tobie dowiedziałem się dzień przed porodem Luny, ale najpierw sam musiałem poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Do cholery, co miałem zrobić? Podejść do ciebie i rzucić ci prosto w twarz, że już znam całą prawdę?

Hermiona milczała. Zdała sobie raptownie sprawę, że Zo właściwie poprzewracała życie Draco do góry nogami. I zrobiła to bez żadnych skrupułów. Nie martwiła się tym, co dzieje się w głowie jej ojca, z jakimi uczuciami musi walczyć i co musi przeżywać. Przez krótki moment zrobiło się jej niewyobrażalnie żal Malfoya. Wzbudziła się nawet w niej chęć przytulenia blondyna i pocieszenia go w jakikolwiek sposób.

Niestety szybko ochłonęła.

- A jednak wiedziałeś o mnie, kiedy mnie pocałowałeś!

- To prawda – przytaknął i zrobił skruszoną minę – i za to cię przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tak postąpić, ale nie znalazłem innego sposobu, aby cię uciszyć.

Na słowa Malfoya kobieta prychnęła zdenerwowana faktem, że ten ją najzwyczajniej w świecie wykorzystał. Jeszcze nigdy nie poczuła się aż taką idiotką.

- Mogłeś powiadomić kogokolwiek, że znalazłeś czyjeś dziecko! Policja, aurorzy, nawet sam Harry! Wszystkim mogłeś powiedzieć o Zoey! Nie obchodziło cię to, że jej rodzina może wychodzić z siebie, nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje?

Draco odchrząknął nieznacznie, po czym podrapał się niepewnie po głowie.

- Nie pomyślałem o tym.

- Nie pomyślałeś! – powtórzyła, warcząc, a w jej ciele na powrót zaczęła buzować adrenalina. – Jesteś kretynem, Malfoy!

- Ja? Spójrz lepiej na siebie! Totalna ignorantka, której wydaje się, że świat kręci się wyłącznie wokół niej! Poza tobą nic cię nie interesuje! Blaise mi mówił, że jak Z. zaginęła, to Harry postawił cały oddział aurorów na równe nogi, aby tylko ją znaleźć! Z twojej prośby! Nie obchodziło cię nawet to, że Luna może prawie poronić przez ten stres! Powiedz, czy chociaż raz ją odwiedziłaś lub spytałaś o jej samopoczucie? Widzisz, zawsze o tobie musi być głośno i każdy musi tańczyć, jak mu zagrasz!

- Kłamiesz! – krzyknęła jak najgłośniej potrafiła. – Nie wiesz nic o tym, co wtedy przeżywałam!

- Właśnie, ty przeżywałaś! Zawsze tylko ty, ty i ty!

Draco zaczął coraz szybciej do niej podchodzić, lecz ta momentalnie się odsunęła.

- Nie waż się mnie tknąć, Malfoy! – wywarczała, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem Zo aż tak cię kocha! W ogóle nie pasujesz do roli ojca! To jest absolutnie śmieszne!

- Do jasnej cholery, nie prosiłem o to! – krzyknął, po czym jeszcze głośniej powtórzył: - Nie prosiłem o to, żeby być ojcem!

Mężczyzna nagle zamilkł. W akcie złości powiedział zdecydowanie za dużo. Nie chciał tego. Słowa same wyrwały się z jego gardła. Już miał zamiar ponownie otworzyć usta, żeby sprostować swoje myśli, kiedy zauważył, jak oczy Hermiony powiększają się do wielkości spodków. O dziwo, nie patrzyła na niego.

Momentalnie odwrócił się w stronę schodów, patrząc wprost na zapłakaną twarz swojej córki. Całe rozdrażnienie zdało się rozpłynąć w powietrzu, a zastąpiło je niedowierzanie i niemoc. Natychmiast zaczął kierować się w stronę dziewczynki, ale ta po prostu uciekła z powrotem do siebie do pokoju.

- Z., nie o to mi chodziło! Przepraszam! Zoey!

Chciał wbiec za nią po schodach, ale powstrzymała go czyjaś ręka. Przechylił się lekko do tyłu, wpatrując się w smutne czekoladowe tęczówki. Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową i wskazała na drzwi wyjściowe.

- Zostaw ją – powiedziała cicho i na pozór obojętnie. Zdradził ją jednak łamiący się głos i lekko drgająca warga. – Już i tak dzisiaj dużo przeszła. Daj jej wreszcie święty spokój, Draco. Nie widzisz, jak przez ciebie cierpi?

Blondyn nie odzywał się przez parę sekund.

- Idź do domu, Draco.

Hermiona westchnęła głośno, wchodząc na schody. Skierowała się prosto do pokoju córki. Kiedy na moment drzwi się uchyliły, do uszu mężczyzny dobiegł szloch. Ten dźwięk skutecznie ranił jego serce, zdawało się pękać i odkruszać.

W biegu złapał za płaszcz, wyszedł na zewnątrz i teleportował się prosto do jednej z mrocznych uliczek. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemność przed sobą, by wreszcie ruszyć przed siebie pewnym krokiem.

* * *

Koniec historii nadchodzi wielkimi krokami. Jeszcze jeden rozdział oraz epilog i będziemy mogli pożegnać się "Najważniejszym obowiązkiem". Mam jeszcze do Was ogromną prośbę: piszcie dokładnie, co sądzicie. Nie bójcie się też krytykować, pytać lub "zastanawiać się na głos". Inne spojrzenia na to opowiadanie naprawdę wiele mi pomagają, a teraz przed nami teoretycznie ostatni rozdział, więc spróbujcie mnie na niego trochę nastawić, bo - szczerze powiedziawszy - nie mam pojęcia co dalej...

Całusy,

Ewe25


	14. Rozdział 13

Epilog za tydzień. :)

* * *

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Blaise przekręcił się na drugi bok, kiedy po raz czwarty tej nocy usłyszał żwawą melodyjkę dochodzącą z jego nocnej szafki. Ziewnął szeroko i z powrotem zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję na szybki powrót do tej pięknej krainy, z której wyrwano go bez uprzedzenia. Przeciągnął się.

- Merlinie i Morgano, do cholery!

Michelle uchyliła powieki, rozglądając się wokół nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Odbierz w końcu ten cholerny telefon, Blaise – rozkazała i głębiej zakopała się w połach kołdry. – I jeżeli to Draco, to powiedz mu, żeby się bardzo dobrze zastanowił, zanim zechce wybrać się do nas z wizytą. Rozszarpię go, gdy tylko go zobaczę.

Zabini zdecydowanie potaknął. Zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał godzinę drugą nad ranem, po czym warknął zdenerwowany:

- Pomogę ci.

Sięgnął po komórkę i opadając z powrotem na poduszki, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

- Czego?

- Stary! – Blaise od razu poznał głos przyjaciela, mimo iż ten mówił dość bełkotliwie. – Nareszcie! Naw… Nawet nie wisz, co ja tu przyżywam. Moje życie to dupa! Czarna, bezdenna dupa…

- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Zabini, marszcząc czoło i jednocześnie odganiając od siebie resztki zmęczenia. – Nie mów, że się nawaliłeś? Dlaczego? Czy ty chociaż raz nie możesz rozwiązać swoich problemów bez pomocy alkoholu? Draco!

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał głośne czknięcie.

- Ależ ja się czuje reweal… relaw… relawycyjnie!

- Właśnie słyszę – parsknął śmiechem Zabini, po czym dodał: - Co się stało?

Draco jednak nie odpowiadał. W tle za to było słychać głośną muzykę, krzyki i śmiechy. Mimo później pory Blaise nie potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu, by sobie wszystko dokładnie poukładać w głowie.

- Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał, a kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź, która ledwo trzymała się kupy, z westchnieniem wyszedł z łóżka. Zaczął się szybko ubierać, mając nadzieję, że zdąży, zanim całkowicie pijany przyjaciel wplącze się w jakieś kłopoty albo zrobi coś, czego następnego dnia będzie cholernie żałował. – Zaraz będę, nie ruszaj się stamtąd.

Odłączył się i już miał zamiar wychodzić, gdy usłyszał niewyraźny głos Michelle.

- Co się stało?

- Nic takiego, śpij, kochanie – odrzekł i podszedł do kobiety z zamiarem skradnięcia jej całusa, ale ta się do niego najzwyczajniej w świecie odwróciła plecami. – No nie? Obraziłaś się? Za co?

- Jestem twoją żoną, a ty mi nawet nie chcesz powiedzieć, o co chodzi! Nie traktuj mnie jak jakiejś nierozumnej nastolatki!

- Merlinie, skoro twoja ciekawość jest aż tak nieograniczona to wiedz, że Draco…

- Teraz już nie chcę wiedzieć. Dobranoc!

- Ale…

Rozmowa ta trwała jeszcze parę minut, a kiedy dobiegła końca - Michelle po prostu przestała się do niego odzywać - Blaise wyszedł wściekły z domu. Na cały świat, ale przede wszystkim na swojego przyjaciela, który zapijał smutki w ich ulubionym pubie.

Draco właśnie miał zamiar wypić kolejny kieliszek czystej, ale jakaś dłoń uniemożliwiła mu tę czynność. Ze złością odwrócił głowię, lecz kiedy spojrzał prosto na twarz przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Po chwili zastanowienia wpadł mu w ramiona, przeklinając swój los.

- Jak mnie znazłeś? – spytał pijackim tonem, mrugając zaciekle. – Masz, napijmy się jak za starych lat!

I jakby na zawołanie, jednym haustem wychylił całą zawartość kieliszka. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje, czuł się wręcz zagubiony, ale ten stan minął bardzo szybko. Już parę sekund później miał ochotę na dalszą zabawę. Zszedł z krzesła przy barze z zamiarem potańczenia. Ponownie jednak przytrzymał go Zabini.

- Nie uważasz, że powinieneś już skończyć? Zaprowadzę cię do domu, a jutro mi wszystko opowiesz. Poza tym myślałem, że byłeś u Hermiony.

- Bo byłem! – wykrzyknął blondyn, nagle przypominając sobie bezpośrednią przyczynę pojawienia się w barze. – Straciłem je, Blaise. Straciłem moje dwie ukcho… ukochane panie. Nie mam już rodziny, nie mam nic, kurwa. Wszystko sobie zabrałem. I nie oddam. Zobaczysz! Nie oddam!

- Co?

- Powiedziaem coś okropnego – sprostował, sepleniąc, co kompletnie nie było podobne do przedstawiciela rodu Malfoyów. – Z. i Hemiona nie chcą mnie już znać. Straciłem je, kurwa! Moja miłoszć przepadła!

- O czym ty, do cholery, gadasz?

Malfoy milczał, starając się poukładać myśli w swojej zapijaczonej głowie.

- Czy można wyleczyć się z miłości, Blaise? – zapytał blondyn i gdyby Zabini nie usłyszał czknięcia, a później głośnej wiązanki przekleństw, jeszcze by pomyślał, że przyjaciel wytrzeźwiał.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytawszy, zmarszczył czoło.

Blaise był coraz bardziej ciekawy faktu, który zmusił Draco do picia. W końcu chęć sięgnięcia po alkohol rodziła się u niego wyłącznie z trzech powodów. Pierwszym była utrata kontroli nad własnym życiem lub nieradzenie sobie z problemami wszelakiej maści. Drugim, „chlanie" w gronie przyjaciół z okazji awansu, wygranego meczu przez ulubioną drużynę czy ot tak, dla zabicia czasu. Trzeci powód bezpośrednio dotyczył Hermiony Granger. Zabini wywnioskował, że zdecydowanie chodzi o ten ostatni, chociaż w drodze wyjątku można dopisać doń kolejną osobę, a mianowicie Zoey Granger.

- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znowu zakochałeś się w Hermionie? – zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go od bardzo dawna i doskonale wiedział, że tylko wstawiony Draco będzie zdolny na nie odpowiedzieć.

Malfoy raptownie zamilkł, czym potwierdził dedukcję Zabiniego.

- O kurwa.

- To mało powidziane, stary…

Barman postawił przed Blaise'em kieliszek, który po chwili zapełnił. Kiwnął do niego głową, po czym odszedł do kolejnych gości. Blondyn, z siłą wpatrując się w swoją setkę, po paru sekundach zastanowienia wzniósł ją do góry i krzyknął na cały lokal.

- Za niespełnioną miłoszć!

Wiele osób mu wtórowało. Kiedy Draco trzymał już trunek przy ustach, nagle zamarł, patrząc na Blaise'a. Wyrwał zdumionemu przyjacielowi kieliszek z dłoni, który po chwili zastanowienia sam wychylił. Ze swoim zrobił to samo.

- Nie możesz pić! – ledwo wybełkotał. – Nie za nies… niesepeł… niepełnioną miłoszć! Przecież masz Mich… Michelle!

Blaise pokręcił głową, próbując zdusić w sobie chęć parsknięcia śmiechem. Uwielbiał pijanego Malfoya i jego rozumowanie, które było tak pokręcone, że bez posiadania przynajmniej pół promila we krwi nie dało się go zrozumieć. Niemniej, musiał mu przyznać rację. Miał żonę, którą kochał i która zdecydowanie była jego spełnioną miłością.

Na jej wspomnienie gniewnie zmrużył oczy, po czym przyłożył przyjacielowi prosto w czuprynę.

- Hej!

- Przez ciebie będę kompletnym abstynentem!

Draco najwyraźniej nie mógł przypomnieć sobie znaczenia tego ostatniego, bardzo trudnego w wymowie słowa, więc tylko zmarszczył czoło. Zrobił przy tym naprawdę komiczną minę.

- Twoje głupie telefony ją zdenerwowały, a później ja dodałem swoje trzy grosze – zaczął tłumaczyć – i skończyło się na tym, że nie będzie żadnego seksu przez następny tydzień. Dziękuję ci bardzo, przyjacielu.

- A miała o… okres?

- Kurwa, a skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Przecież nie chodzi po domu i nie krzyczy na całe gardło „mam okres, mam okres, uciekaj, kto może" – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale widząc wzrok blondyna, westchnął, raptownie się uspokoiwszy. – Zapytałem. I właśnie wtedy się na mnie całkiem obraziła…

- Będziesz więc musiał jechać na ręcznych obrotach.

Blaise nie mógł dać wiary w zachowanie Malfoya. Mężczyzna był kompletnie zalany, nie potrafił nawet wypowiedzieć poprawnie zdania, ale natychmiast trzeźwiał, kiedy rozmowa schodziła na temat seksu.

W ciszy wypili kolejne dwie kolejki.

Wreszcie Draco nie wytrzymał i zaczął się żalić na całego. Miał w nosie fakt, że darł się prawie na cały pub, czym zasłużył sobie na parę nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. Zabini próbował go jakoś powstrzymywać, ale tamten wymyślał ciągle coś nowego i coś głośniejszego. Krzyczał, podśpiewywał, śmiał się, a był cholernie przybity. W końcu Malfoy zdecydował, że pora skończyć z obiema pannami Granger i postanowił poszukać sobie miłości zastępczej, gdzieś indziej. Wstał i na chwiejnych nogach ruszył prosto na parkiet. Blaise oczywiście pognał od razu za nim, płacąc przy okazji barmanowi dość spore pieniądze za obalone przez Malfoya butelki. Na chwilę przyjaciel zniknął mu z oczu, ale nie musiał długo szukać, by go znaleźć. Draco flirtował właśnie z jakąś chudą blondyną.

- Szukam miłości – zaczął Draco, próbując uśmiechnąć się filuternie – i chyba dobrze trafiłem. Zos… zostaniesz moją miłoszcią?

Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale uniemożliwiła mu w tym ciągle powracająca czkawka.

Kobieta zachichotała pod nosem, czym sprawiła, że Blaise z miejsca ją znienawidził. Okropnie nie lubił takich fałszywych cnotek, które najpierw udawały niedostępne, ale milutkie, by później stawać się najzwyczajniejszymi zołzami. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Draco ciągle takie wybierał. Może były dobre w łóżku?

- Wybacz, kochanie – wtrącił się Zabini, zwracając się do dziewczyny, a tym samym próbując uratować Malfoya przed kolejnym złym wyborem – mój przyjaciel zbyt dużo dzisiaj wypił. Odreagowuje stres związany z jutrzejszym… ślubem. Za wszystkich facetów, którzy stracili wolność!

Wzniesieniem kolejnego toastu odwrócił od siebie uwagę, dzięki czemu mógł niezauważenie przemknąć pomiędzy ludźmi, ciągnąc za sobą Malfoya. Kiedy byli tuż przy wejściu, ten nagle stanął i zrobił pytającą minę.

- Biorę jutro szlub? Z kim?

- Z Hermioną, kurwa! – zdenerwował się Blaise, mając dość tej całej farsy. – Specjalnie to powiedziałem, żeby odczepiła się od ciebie ta cizia. Oby nas teraz nie szukała. A w ogóle to zgłupiałeś? Na moment się odwróciłem, a ty zwiałeś! Masz szczęście, że cię znalazłem. Ciekaw jestem, jak wytłumaczyłbyś Zo, że jakaś inna kobieta jest w ciąży z twoim kolejnym dzieckiem! Jeszcze chwila i zacząłbyś się do niej przystawiać! Ba! Wtedy straciłbyś całkowicie szansę u Hermiony! Słuchasz mnie?

Blaise potrząsnął dość mocno przyjacielem, który zdał się dopiero teraz wybudzić z transu.

- Nap… naprawdę wychodzę jutro za Hemionę? – pytał, a jego oczy zaczęły niewyobrażalnie błyszczeć. – To jest mój wieczór kawalerski? Żenię się!

Parę osób spojrzało na niego ze śmiechem i w geście gratulacji unieśli do góry swoje butelki, szklanki czy kieliszki zapełnione alkoholem w przeróżnej formie.

Zabini tylko patrzył.

Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach szarpania, błagań i gróźb udało mu się wreszcie wyciągnąć Draco na zewnątrz. Z teleportacją poszło o wiele łatwiej, bo wystarczyło go tylko mocniej trzymać. Kiedy jednak blondyn stanął przed drzwiami swojego domu, zwrócił zawartość żołądka prosto na swoje buty, czym sprawił, że i Blaise'owi wszystko podeszło do gardła. Na szczęście Zabini w porę oprzytomniał i natychmiast rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące.

Starał się jak najciszej wprowadzić Malfoya do środka, do salonu, ale zadanie to graniczyło z cudem. Wreszcie się poddał i po prostu przelewitował go za pomocą różdżki. W takich sytuacjach dziękował Merlinowi, że był czarodziejem. Parę minut później z niechęcią, ale i lekkim współczuciem przyglądał się marnej sylwetce blondyna, która bezwładnie leżała na jednej z ogromnych kanap. W tym momencie Draco wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Blaise zastanawiał się nad czymś chwilę, ale wreszcie uznał, że mimo łączącej ich wieloletniej przyjaźni, za cholerę nie ściągnie butów Malfoyowi, które na dodatek zostały wcześniej zarzygane.

Przywołał do siebie jeszcze koc z jednego z pokoi na Enfield, po czym wyszedł, współczując Draco porannego samopoczucia. Kątem oka spojrzał na zegar z kukułką i przeklnął w myślach. Dochodziła piąta. Za nic na świecie nie wstanie jutro do pracy. Może zadzwoni do Harry'ego i uda mu się wybłagać chociaż parę godzin więcej snu?

Teleportował się z głośnym trzaskiem prosto do sypialni. Natychmiast zrzucił z siebie ciuchy, pozostając w samych bokserkach, po czym wsunął się pod cieplutką kołdrę. Przytulił się do śpiącej Michelle i, z zamiarem dowiedzenia się jutro całej prawdy od Draco, nawet nie zdążył się zorientować, kiedy zasnął.

Draco obudził przeraźliwy ból głowy. Czuł się, jakby ktoś niewidzialną ręką wbijał mu igły w całe ciało. Starał się uchylić powieki, ale nawet przy tak minimalnym wysiłku, miał wrażenie, że rozpada się na kawałki. Zaciskając zęby, z jękiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Jak za mgłą widział wskazówki zegara, które pokazywały dopiero ósmą dwadzieścia. Miał zamiar ponownie położyć się spać, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie pamięta prawie niczego z wczorajszej nocy. W głowie gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się ledwo wyraźne przebłyski, których nie potrafił złożyć w całość. Ostatnim kompletnym wspomnieniem był moment, gdy załamany po kłótni z Hermioną wszedł do baru. Potem widział kolejno puste kieliszki, dziwnych ludzi, Blaise'a i jakąś blondynę, która uśmiechała się do niego zalotnie. Na samą myśl rozszerzyły mu się oczy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że przyjaciel powstrzymał go przed kolejnym beznadziejnym romansem. Już i tak miał wystarczająco dużo kłopotów…

Stanął na chwiejnych nogach i zaczął kierować się w stronę łazienki. Po chwili zmienił zdanie i zaszedł do kuchni. Tak jak się spodziewał, Hubert przygotował mu butelkę schłodzonej wody oraz eliksir na kaca. W takich chwilach dziękował Merlinowi, że wybrał sobie akurat takiego lokaja. Gdyby pokusił się na skrzaty domowe – jak radził mu ojciec – teraz na pewno stałby na środku pomieszczenia z szeroko rozłożonymi rękoma, nie mając pojęcia, co dalej robić.

Po prawie godzinnym prysznicu, po którym ból i zmęczenie przeszły w zapomnienie, a Draco poczuł się jak nowonarodzony, postanowił napisać krótką notkę do Blaise'a. Przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, podziękował za ratunek, a na końcu zapytał o to, co działo się wczorajszej nocy, bo w głowie miał zupełną pustkę. Oczami wyobraźni już widział zdenerwowaną minę przyjaciela.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Malfoy rozłożył się wygodnie na fotelu i prawie duszkiem wypił kolejną butelkę wody. Może i eliksir na kaca odganiał ból, ale uczucie suchoty w gardle pozostawało.

Z lekko przymkniętymi powiekami zaczął rozmyślać o pracy, gdy momentalnie przypomniał sobie o obietnicy, którą teoretycznie złożył wczoraj Hermionie.

Długo zajęło mu zastanawianie się nad swoim losem i zdecydowanie, by wreszcie wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. W końcu nie mógł ciągle polegać na innych. Postanowił raz i na zawsze skończyć z hulaszczym trybem życia, które do tej pory prowadził. Tym bardziej że ostatnio obudziło się w nim pragnienie ustatkowania, założenia rodziny. Najwyraźniej dorósł, kiedy przyjął do siebie fakt bycia ojcem. Dzięki temu w pewnym sensie zapełnił pustkę w sercu. Niemniej, pojawiła się również tęsknota za Z., jej ciągłą bieganiną i tym zaraźliwym śmiechem.

Dopiero kiedy ją stracił, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo ją kocha.

- Nie mogę się teraz poddać – zaczął mówić do siebie. – Nie teraz, kiedy nareszcie wiem, na czym stoję.

Dosłownie chwilę zajęło mu wymyślenie planu, który chociaż w minimalnym stopniu ułatwiłby mu kontakt i z Zoey, i z Hermioną. Teraz wystarczyło tylko teleportować się prosto przed ich dom - najlepiej z bukietem czerwonych róż w rękach – i po prostu szczerze przeprosić za swoje karygodne zachowanie. Dodatkowo mógłby jeszcze rzucić się na kolana, ale to dopiero gdy te będą chciały wyrzucić go za drzwi.

- Jesteś żałosny, Malfoy.

Mimo to próbował zaufać swojemu szczęściu; wręcz modlił się, by mu wybaczono.

Niecałe dziesięć minut później stał przed wejściem i czekał, aż Hermiona otworzy mu drzwi. Jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak zdenerwowany. W jego głowie pojawiały się myśli dotyczące wyłącznie ucieczki. Nieumiejętnie starał się je odgonić, rozglądając się wokół. Rzucił smętne spojrzenie kwiatom i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby nie przesadził. Później ze strachem zarejestrował, że klamka powoli się rusza, by wreszcie mógł stanąć oko w oko z…

- Tata?

Draco odchrząknął, bo nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Nie przewidział, że otworzy mu Zoey, stanowczo bardziej stawiał na Hermionę. I to właśnie do niej miał skierować swoją mowę, którą ćwiczył ze dwadzieścia razy przed teleportacją.

- Mogę wejść?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, więc Draco uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, przechodząc przez próg. Zo jednak nie odwzajemniła gestu, czym przypomniała mężczyźnie jak bardzo ją zranił.

Westchnął.

- Kochanie – zaczął, starając się mówić jak najdelikatniej potrafił – chciałem cię naprawdę bardzo przeprosić. Nie chodziło mi o to, że nie chcę być twoim ojcem. Po prostu się przejęzyczyłem. Szczerze to nie marzę o niczym innym. Ja… Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

- Zo? Kto przyszedł?

Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale zająknął się, ponieważ przerwała mu Hermiona, wchodząc do przedsionka. Blondyn od razu się zorientował, że wstała najwyżej paręnaście minut temu. Miała lekko potargane włosy, a na sobie biały, atłasowy szlafrok, który zdecydowanie aż za bardzo przyciągał wzrok mężczyzn. Na szczęście w pobliżu był tylko Malfoy. Hermiona zaś, widząc Draco z kwiatami, raptownie się zatrzymała. Wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, a przy okazji starała się niezauważalnie zakryć wystającą koszulę nocną.

- Przepraszam – wyrzucił z siebie blondyn, prawie załamując ręce – przepraszam. Zachowałem się jak kompletny dup… ignorant – szybko się poprawił, nie chcąc dawać dziecku złego przykładu.

- To prawda – przytaknęła Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej. – Nie popisałeś się.

- Ale jestem człowiekiem i jak każdy popełniam błędy. Potrafię się jednak do tego przyznać. Z. – ze skruchą ponownie zwrócił się do córki, na czole której pojawiła się zmarszczka – jeszcze raz przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że nie zniszczyłem całkowicie tego, co nas połączyło…

Wpatrywał się prosto w szare oczy Zoey, rejestrując zmianę w mimice jej twarzy. Bez zastanowienia, ale z lekkim uśmiechem, wyciągnął z bukietu jedną różę i wręczył ją dziewczynce.

- Dla mojej ukochanej.

Zo mimowolnie się zaśmiała, po czym już bez zbędnych słów wpadła ojcu prosto w ramiona. Jeżeli miała być szczera, to w nocy - zanim zasnęła - już wybaczyła tacie tę wpadkę. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie każdy jest idealny. Oprócz tego była stuprocentowo pewna, że Draco ją kocha i nigdy ani o niej nie zapomni, ani jej nie zostawi. Dodatkowo, kiedy powieki zdawały się ciążyć, wpadła na jeszcze jeden plan, ale zanim zdecydowała całkiem wdrożyć go w życie, przemyślała wszystkie za i przeciw. Tym razem nie mogła dopuścić, by kochane przez nią osoby w jakikolwiek sposób cierpiały.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją ciche podziękowanie Hermiony, gdy ta przyjęła resztę bukietu od Malfoya. Zo całą siłą woli starała się nie roześmiać, widząc minę mamy. Panna Granger nienawidziła róż, a tym bardziej czerwonych, ale mimo wszystko udawała wdzięczną. Pewnie jak tylko tata wyjdzie, kobieta spali kwiaty w kominku.

- Czyli mamę kochasz bardziej ode mnie? – spytała Zoey, z ciekawością przyglądając się wybałuszonym oczom jej rodziców. – To cudownie!

- Co?

- Dałeś mi jeden kwiatek i powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. Mamie dałeś więcej, więc ją kochasz bardziej. Logiczne – stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. Nie zwracając już uwagi ani na Hermionę, ani na Draco, którzy potajemnie rzucili sobie porozumiewawczy uśmiech, popędziła do swojego pokoju, aby się ubrać. Wróciła dosłownie pięć minut później, zastając rodziców pogrążonych w rozmowie na bliżej nieokreślony temat.

Stanęła obok matki i złożyła ręce w koszyczek.

- Pojedziemy do babci i dziadka, tato?

- Zo – sapnęła oburzona Hermiona – ile razy ci mówiłam, że nie przerywa się…

- Jasne, nie ma problemu! Tylko najpierw wstąpimy jeszcze na chwilę na Enfield, dobrze? Zjesz śniadanie, a ja w tym czasie muszę poszukać pewnego przedmiotu, o który Lucjusz ciągle się dopytuje.

Panna Granger zrobiła oburzoną minę, ale po chwili westchnęła zrezygnowana. Nie chciała po raz kolejny psuć humoru reszcie. Wczoraj wystarczająco się popisała. Z konsternacją, ale i z serdecznością patrzyła, jak Draco wygłupia się z Zo, tym samym przeszkadzając jej w ubiorze kurtki.

- Przyprowadzę ją o siódmej, zgoda?

Hermiona potaknęła i całując Zo na pożegnanie w czoło, patrzyła, jak drzwi wejściowe się zamykają. Wokół raptownie zapanowała głucha cisza, która powoli zaczęła łagodzić spięte nerwy kobiety.

Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Draco, który wbrew ogarniającemu go złemu przeczuciu pozwolił Z. pomóc sobie w szukaniu srebrnego medalionu ojca. Kiedy Zoey jadła śniadanie, obyło się bez większych problemów. Poprosił Huberta o przeszukanie północnej części dworku, sam zaś zajął się pokojami gościnnymi, w których trzymał przeróżne i niepotrzebne graty. Problem pojawił się dopiero, gdy jego znudzona córka zaproponowała mu wsparcie. Zgodził się bez zastanowienia, ciesząc się z kolejnej pomocnej dłoni. W końcu co trzy głowy to nie jedna. Dopiero później okazało się, jaki błąd popełnił, ponieważ jego córka zaczęła chaotycznie biegać po całym domu, rozrzucając wszystkie rzeczy, gdzie się tylko dało. Hubert najpierw się zdenerwował, próbując wyperswadować panience Zoey takie zachowanie, ale gdy to nie pomogło, podłamał się lekko.

Draco, klnąc cicho pod nosem, skierował się w stronę przedsionka, skąd rozlegał się dźwięk donośnego pukania. Zostawił Zo samą w jego sypialni, nie mogąc patrzeć, jak wyrzuca mu wszystkie ubrania z szafy i buszuje po jego garderobie.

Otworzył drzwi, błądząc myślami wokół córki.

Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś wiesza mu się na szyi, oplatając ją mocno rękoma. Przez moment nie wiedział, co się dzieje, tym bardziej że czyjeś czarne włosy całkiem przesłoniły mu widok. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, przy czym zmarszczył nos, czując słodko-kwiatowy zapach. Lekko go zemdliło, więc odsunął się parę kroków w tył. Z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się wprost w roześmiane tęczówki…

- Pansy? Co tutaj robisz?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się filuternie.

- Stęskniłeś się, kochanie? – spytała, na powrót znajdując się bardzo blisko Malfoya. Zniżając głos do szeptu, zaczęła wodzić palcem po jego klatce piersiowej. – Słyszałam, że wziąłeś urlop. Wspaniale. Nie będziemy musieli w ogóle wychodzić z łóżka.

- Z jakiego łóżka? Pans, o co ci chodzi? I skąd wiesz o moim urlopie?

Draco zdecydowanie odsunął od siebie kobietę, starając się nie stracić cierpliwości. Może w szkole byli przyjaciółmi, a po wojnie spotykali się ze sobą co jakiś czas na niezobowiązujący seks, ale od kiedy poznał prawdę o swojej córce, całkowicie nie miał ochoty znowu wracać do punktu wyjścia. Pragnął się ustatkować, kochać i być kochanym. A Pansy? Panna Parkinson już dawno przeszła w zapomnienie.

- Posłuchaj, Draco, nie przyszłam tutaj, żeby gadać – westchnęła coraz bardziej rozdrażniona, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Rozumiem, że możesz być na mnie zły. Uwierz mi, sama byłam zaskoczona, kiedy ten dzieciak do ciebie przyszedł. Swoją drogą, dobrze, że się go pozbyłeś. W każdym razie przemyślałam to i owo i wiem, że strasznie się wygłupiłam. Przecież ty się w ogóle nie nadajesz na ojca, więc jak mógłbyś nim zostać?

Kobieta zaśmiała się gardłowo, podchodząc do Malfoya. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nieokreślony punkt przed sobą, jakby powoli trawiąc słowa Pansy. Otrzeźwiał dopiero, kiedy poczuł delikatne szarpnięcie za włosy, a później mokry pocałunek na swoich ustach.

- Tato! Znalazłam!

Zoey jak burza wpadła do przedsionka, sprawiając, że Draco momentalnie odepchnął od siebie Parkinson. Rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie, które kryło w sobie złość i rezygnację. Pansy nie musiała długo myśleć, by się zorientować, jakie faux pas popełniła. Ze zmrużonymi powiekami patrzyła, jak Draco serdecznie uśmiecha się do dziewczynki, którą niebawem wziął na ręce.

- Gdzie był?

- W twojej szafce przy łóżku – odpowiedziała i z podziwem zaczęła oglądać medalion. – Jest ciężki.

- A jaki ma być? – parsknął mężczyzna i poczochrał córkę po głowie, w wyniku czego ta krzyknęła z zaskoczeniem. – Mam nadzieję, że po sobie posprzątałaś. Hubert i tak przez ciebie będzie miał aż za dużo pracy.

- Dobrze, pójdę mu pomóc, ale – przerwała na chwilę, jakby się nad czymś dogłębnie zastanawiała – czemu nie przywołałeś tego naszyjnika zaklęciem, tato?

Draco na moment stracił rezon i siłą woli powstrzymał się od pacnięcia ręką w czoło.

- Bo to – zająknął się – magiczny medalion, na który nie działają żadne czary.

Zoey milczała, ale kiedy do jej uszu doleciało głośne chrząknięcie, zaciekawione spojrzenie natychmiast powędrowało prosto na Pansy. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w brunetkę z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. Zanim jednak zdążyła sobie cokolwiek uroić w głowie, Malfoy od razu zadziałał. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież, wskazując ręką kierunek ogrodu.

- Jak widać, nie pozbyłem się, a teraz do widzenia, Pansy.

Słowa Draco sprawiły, że Parkinson stała osłupiała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie potraktował jej w taki sposób! Już otwierała buzię, by odparować ripostą, kiedy blondyn ponownie się odezwał.

- A tak na marginesie, to ciekawe, że przypomniałaś sobie o mnie dopiero po tygodniu. Jakoś wcześniej w ogóle nie dawałaś znaku życia. Zapewne miałaś ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

Kobieta z oburzeniem uniosła wysoko głowę i skierowała się prosto do wyjścia. Zanim drzwi się zamknęły, usłyszała głośny śmiech tej smarkuli, przez którą musiała pożegnać się z jej najlepszym kochankiem. Z trudem zdusiła wiązankę przekleństw, jakie cisnęły jej się na usta.

Malfoy za to poczuł niesamowitą ulgę, która raptownie go wypełniła. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, ciężar, który do tej pory przygniatał jego serce, po prostu zniknął. Nie miał pojęcia, że bezpośrednią przyczyną jego powstania była Pansy. Najwidoczniej w głębi duszy czuł, jakby zdradzał dwie panny Granger, ponieważ teoretycznie, aż do tej pory, niczego z Parkinson sobie dokładnie nie wyjaśnili.

Z zadumy wyrwało go lekkie poszarpywanie.

- To idziemy do dziadków czy nie? – spytała Zo i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczęła ubierać buty. – Tato, a użyjemy kominka?

Draco zmrużył powieki.

- Po co? Przecież teleportacja jest o wiele wygodniejsza. Poza tym cali ubrudzimy się w popiele…

Widząc jednak zdecydowaną minę córki, odpuścił i głośno westchnął. Po chwili wywrócił oczami, bo zauważył, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się coraz szerszy uśmiech.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie podróżowałam Fiuu! – wykrzyknęła radosna, popychając ojca w stronę dużego pokoju. – Gdy prosiłam o to mamę, była nieugięta, a używała nawet takich samych argumentów jak ty. Teraz już wiadomo, kto jest tym słabszym rodzicem.

- Hej!

Malfoy zrobił oburzoną minę, ale nie potrafił się długo boczyć na Zoey. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej radosne tęczówki. Blondyn nie przeczuwał jednak, że pod szczęściem kryje się coś więcej, coś, co sprawi, że dzisiejszy dzień skończy się trochę inaczej niż zaplanował. W szczególności dla niego i Hermiony…

Nie minęło pięć minut, gdy Draco i Z. stali pośrodku salonu w Malfoy Manor, patrząc wprost na zaskoczoną postać Narcyzy. Kobieta zaczęła nawet coś krzyczeć, ale Zo nie słuchała, bowiem od tego momentu zaczęła wdrążać swój wcześniej wymyślony plan w życie. Tym razem miał on na celu połączenie rodziców i była wręcz pewna, że się uda. Teraz wystarczyło tylko zamienić parę słów z babcią.

Hermiona już od bardzo dawna nie czuła się aż tak wypoczęta.

Niecałą godzinę temu napuściła do wanny wodę zmieszaną z przeróżnymi olejkami aromatycznymi, których zapach skutecznie ją uspokajał. Dzięki ich pomocy zawsze regenerowała siły potrzebne do ponownego zmierzenia się z szarą rzeczywistością. Poza tym musiała jakoś ukoronować dzisiejszy dzień, który należał całkowicie do niej. Kąpiel była wisienką na czekoladowym torcie, od którego aż ciekła ślinka.

Panna Granger do obiadu chodziła w szlafroku i przegryzając co nieco, z przeogromnym zainteresowaniem zagłębiła się w lekturze. Z letargu wyrwało ją dopiero głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Nie chciało jej się przygotowywać niczego konkretnego, więc postanowiła zadzwonić do Luny. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że przyjaciółka jeszcze dokładnie nie przyzwyczaiła się do nowej sytuacji i ciężko jej jest pogodzić obowiązki domowe oraz dziecko. Dodatkowo, już od dawna, a właściwie to od momentu kiedy Zo zaginęła, nie rozmawiały ze sobą tak szczerze, od serca. I nadszedł najwyższy czas, by nadrobić zaległości.

U Potterów spędziła naprawdę cudowny wieczór. Prawie zapomniała, jakie to uczucie być w gronie najbliższych osób. Pomogła Lunie przyrządzić obiad, a później bawiła się z Jamesem, który jest przeuroczym noworodkiem. _I lekko narwanym_, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli, oczami wyobraźni przypominając sobie, jak malec ciągle się wierzgał i kopał małymi nóżkami.

O wpół do dziewiątej wreszcie wyszła z łazienki i skierowała się do salonu. Miała jeszcze trzydzieści minut. Zoey zadzwoniła do Hermiony jakiś czas przed siódmą, prosząc mamę o wyrażenie zgody na przedłużenie wizyty w Malfoy Manor o jeszcze, co najmniej, dwie godziny. Rozgrywała właśnie jakiś ważny mecz z dziadkiem w szachy, a przecież nie mogła się tak zwyczajnie poddać!

Hermiona zdziwiła się więc, kiedy nagle usłyszała głośne pukanie, a po nim skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Zmrużyła oczy, wstając z kanapy, i sięgnęła po różdżkę, która leżała na stole. Zrobiła parę kroków do przodu, czując, jak serce w klatce piersiowej zaczyna coraz mocnej łomotać. Bezgłośnie wzięła głęboki oddech, przeczuwając najgorsze.

Krzyknęła przestraszona, gdy ktoś raptem na nią wpadł.

- Hermiona? – zapytał szczerze zdumiony Draco, trzymając kobietę za ramiona. – Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? Czemu nie zamknęłaś drzwi na klucz?

Panna Granger poczuła wszechogarniającą ulgę, zaczęła się powoli uspokajać, w myślach wytykając swoje gapiostwo.

- Ja… zapomniałam, cholera.

Malfoy w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami, a przy tym nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wręcz cisnął mu się na usta. Nie miał pojęcia, że Hermiona z wiekiem – nie żeby była stara! – stała się bardziej płochliwa. Kiedyś nijak dało się ją wystraszyć, uchodziła nawet za jedną z odważniejszych osób, a teraz? Wystarczyła tylko chwila niepewności, a kobieta od razu się cała spinała. Zapewne zostało to spowodowane faktem, że w ostatnich dniach była podatna na wiele skrajnych emocji przez ucieczkę Zoey.

- Jak ci minął dzień?

- Wspaniale – odrzekła z westchnieniem Granger. – Nareszcie sobie odpoczęłam. Tego mi było potrzeba. Dziękuję, że wziąłeś dzisiaj Zo. A tak swoją drogą, gdzie ona jest?

Ku zdziwieniu kobiety, blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

- Jak Lucjusz wygrał pierwszą partię, mała wręcz narzuciła mu rewanż. Nie wiem, kto ją uczył grać w szachy, ale jest naprawdę niezła. W każdym razie w drugiej turze to ona zwyciężyła. Skończyli zaledwie – w tym miejscu spojrzał na zegarek – dwadzieścia minut temu. Chciałem ją już zabrać do domu, ale tym razem ojciec się wściekł. Przy Z. zachowuje się jak dziecko.

Hermiona mimowolnie zachichotała, ponieważ wyobraziła sobie oburzoną minę pana Malfoya, który został pokonany przez dziewięciolatkę. Właściwie to nie zdziwiła się za bardzo tym ewenementem, bo Zo już od najmłodszych lat ciągle grała w szachy. Z Harrym, z jego pracownikami, z Blaise'em. Pamiętała, że czasami żałowała, że pokłócili się z Ronem. Mężczyzna byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby mógł zagrać partyjkę z kimś naprawdę dobrym.

- Słuchasz mnie, Hermiono? – zapytał Draco, machając ręką przed jej twarzą, co wybudziło ją z transu. Popatrzyła na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem. – Tak, jak już mówiłem, ich ostatni gra zaczęła się ciągnąć i ciągnąć, bo nikt nie chce przegrać. Narcyza więc wpadła na pomysł, żeby mała po prostu została u nich na noc. Zanim Z. i Lucjusz skończą te swoje głupie rozgrywki, ona po prostu padnie ze zmęczenia.

Panna Granger przez moment milczała, by wreszcie pokiwać powoli głową.

- Dobrze. To w sumie będzie najlepsze wyjście. Ale Draco – zająknęła się – nie musiałeś się fatygować.

- Jak to? Lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała, gdzie jest Z.?

- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła, odruchowo kręcąc głową – nie to chciałam powiedzieć. Chodziło mi, że nie musiałeś się tutaj osobiście teleportować. Wystarczyło zadzwonić.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

- Musiałem.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się, na czym stoimy – stwierdził stanowczym, choć miękkim głosem. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Blondyn był lekko zdenerwowany, bowiem nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób Hermiona przyjmie jego wyjaśnienia i… czyny. Przestąpił z jednej nogi na drugą, tym samym zmieniając ciężar nacisku.

- Już próbowaliśmy rozmawiać, Draco – rzekła, zakładając ręce na piersi i bacznie wpatrując się w mężczyznę przed sobą. W głowie zawitała jej myśl, że blondyn niezwykle pięknie prezentuje się w otaczającej go poświecie, ale szybko ją odrzuciła. – Daj spokój. Za żadne skarby nie potrafimy dojść ze sobą do konsensusu. Dobrze wiesz, że nasze rozmowy zawsze kończą się kłótnią.

- Nie zawsze…

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, ale kiedy uświadomiła sobie, o jakiej dokładnie rozmowie mówi Draco, zarumieniła się niczym dojrzała piwonia. Spuściła nawet głowę, żeby włosy zakryły jej różowe policzki.

- Spójrz na mnie – zaczął raptownie blondyn, czym zaskoczył nie tylko siebie. – Będziemy musieli porozmawiać więc trochę inaczej, żeby się dogadać.

- Inaczej?

- Tak – potwierdził i zrobił parę kroków do przodu. Stał teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki od Hermiony. – Zanim moja matka zaproponowała, żeby Z. została w Malfoy Manor, zaczęła się mnie wypytywać o ciebie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, nawet nie pytaj. Oczywiście nie za bardzo wiedziałem, co mam odpowiadać, więc po prostu milczałem. Wreszcie Narcyza zdradziła mi pewną ciekawostkę o kobietach. Powiedziała, że… Mogę przeprowadzić pewien eksperyment?

Nagłą zmianą tematu Draco sprawił, że Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego w skupieniu. Mogłoby się wydawać, że w pewnym sensie przyswajała rewelacje, którymi obdarzył ją mężczyzna. Raptem zdając sobie sprawę, że ten o coś zapytał, odchrząknęła. Jej brwi powędrowały ku górze, ale niepewnie kiwnęła głową, wyrażając tym samym zgodę na działanie.

Z przerażeniem zarejestrowała, że Malfoy bez uprzedzenia wręcz się na nią rzucił. Popchnął ją w kierunku stołu i mocno przycisnął ją blatu. Hermiona jak przez mgłę poczuła bolesne zbicie kości ogonowej, ponieważ w tym momencie liczył się tylko jego zniewalający zapach i ten szary, przeszywający wzrok.

- Co ty…?

Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale uniemożliwił jej to drżący głos.

- Powiedziała, że jeżeli kobieta w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji nie będzie potrafiła zapanować nad emocjami, to znaczy, że czuje coś więcej…

Draco momentalnie odsunął się od panny Granger, ale nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Jego nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy również nie pomagał Hermionie się skupić. Westchnęła więc mimowolnie, nie widząc sensu w dalszym kłamaniu. Poddała się, a zarazem postanowiła po tylu latach wreszcie wyznać mu prawdę. Miała tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna przez to nie przestanie spotykać się z Zo.

- No cóż – odchrząknęła, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak dokładnie zacząć – Narcyza miała rację. Niestety, moje uczucia w stosunku do ciebie nie zmieniły się od siódmej klasy. A uwierz mi, bardzo chciałam nad nimi zapanować. I ciągle chce i próbuję, ale po prostu nie potrafię.

Przerwała, czując się najzwyczajniej w świecie głupio. Nie pomagało jej również zachowanie Malfoya polegające na staniu i patrzeniu.

- Idź już, Draco, wystarczająco się dzisiaj zbłaźniłam. Dziękuję, że powiadomiłeś mnie o Zo, ale…

Nie dane jej było dokończyć, ponieważ nagle poczuła, że ponownie wpada na ten cholerny blat stołu. Na ustach poczuła wargi blondyna, a jego ręce mocno przycisnęły ich ciała do siebie.

- Draco! Co ty najlepszego robisz?

Hermiona starała się wyrwać z jego żelaznego uścisku, ale bezskutecznie. Sprawiła jedynie, że na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a jego oczy zaczęły niebezpiecznie błyszczeć.

- Moje też.

- Co twoje też?

- Moje uczucia też się nie zmieniły.

Draco ponownie złożył pocałunek na wargach dziewczyny, ale tym razem zrobił to o wiele spokojniej. Pragnął na zawsze zapamiętać ich lekko kwaskowaty smak, który wywoływał spustoszenie w jego całym organizmie. Panna Granger czuła się za to, jakby śniła. Bała się, że każdy kolejny dotyk może ją obudzić. Z trudem oderwała się od Malfoya, tym bardziej że ten coraz mocniej przyciskał ich ciała do siebie oraz do stołu. Chciała coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale blondyn skutecznie jej to uniemożliwił. Wydała z siebie okrzyk, kiedy poczuła, że traci grunt pod nogami. Draco najzwyczajniej w świecie wziął ją na ręce i powolnym krokiem, nie przestając całować jej szyi, zaczął kierować się w stronę schodów.

- Postaw mnie – zaczęła stanowczo, lecz zdradziły ją kąciki ust unoszące się do góry – przecież sama umiem chodzić!

- Żebyś jeszcze uciekła i zostawiła mnie tutaj samiutkiego? Nie ma mowy! Tym bardziej że przerabialiśmy już kiedyś podobny scenariusz, pamiętasz?

Hermiona mimowolnie zachichotała.

- Które drzwi są od twojej sypialni? – zapytał bez ogródek, przygryzając płatek ucha kobiecie. – A zresztą, nieważne. Może być każdy pokój. Wystarczy nam łóżko.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- A wyglądam, jakbym żartował?

I jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, postawił ją z powrotem na podłodze i powoli zaczął błądzić rękami po jej ciele. Zaczął nawet rozwiązywać biały szlafrok, ale Hermiona skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. Odsunęła się od niego tylko o milimetr, by móc złapać głęboki oddech i choć trochę ochłonąć. Nie mogła myśleć, kiedy każda część ciała wręcz ją paliła, szukając bliskości i dotyku.

- Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy porozmawiać?

- Kobieto – jęknął Malfoy – co ty masz do tych rozmów? Później będzie na nie czas. Teraz mamy o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Hermiono, no! Okażże mi litość! Czekałem na ten moment już…

Granger zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem.

- Drzwi na lewo – dodała jeszcze za pamięci, zanim jej myśli zajęły się całkiem czymś innym.

Z każdym kolejnym dotykiem, pocałunkiem czuła się, jakby rosły w niej skrzydła. Czuła się wolna, a zarazem przepełniona przeróżnymi uczuciami i emocjami, które ciągle się w niej kumulowały. Od kiedy Zo przyszła na świat, wręcz nie śmiała marzyć o czymś podobnym. Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu była córka. I oczywiście nadal będzie, bez względu na to, jaki scenariusz pisze los dla niej i Draco.

Czując, że zbyt szybko zaczyna brakować jej warstw ubrań na ciele, oderwała się od ust blondyna. Spod rzęs patrzyła prosto na jego twarz, na której malowało się naprawdę wszystko: niedowierzanie, podniecenie, euforia.

- Obiecaj mi coś – zaczęła, ale kiedy ten nic nie odpowiedział, dodała: - Obiecaj, że już nas nie zostawisz. Nigdy.

- Przyrzekam. Zresztą, wiesz przecież, że obie z Z. jesteście dla mnie najważniejsze. Kocham was, moje drogie panny Granger.

Chcąc przypieczętować obietnicę, pocałował Hermionę delikatnie w czoło. Przez chwilę milczeli, w skupieniu przyglądając się sobie nawzajem. Ku zaskoczeniu obydwojga, szatynka zaczęła się nagle chichotać.

- Co?

- To się Zo zdziwi rano – stwierdziła lekko, lecz widząc zmarszczone czoło blondyna, zaczęła wyjaśniać: - Bo zobaczy jutro ciebie w moim łóżku. Aż się boję tych jej niewinnych pytanek. Swoją drogą, czy ciebie też nimi obarczała?

Draco zaczął się niepohamowanie śmiać.

- Jak zapyta o cokolwiek związanego z seksem, odpowiemy jej, że moja pszczółka zapylała twój kwiatek.

Hermiona na moment wybałuszyła oczy, lecz po chwili wtórowała mężczyźnie. Domyśliła się, że blondyn przeprowadził z ich córką tę szczególną rozmowę, której boją się wszyscy rodzice. W tym momencie ogarnął ją żal, że nie była przy tym obecna.

- Poza tym zawsze możemy rano zadzwonić do moich rodziców, żeby przetrzymali ją w domu do, powiedzmy, kolacji – zaproponował Draco z błyskiem w oku i ponownie rozpoczął zabawę z sutkami Hermiony. Kobieta jęknęła mimowolnie.

I już żadne z nich nie spało tej nocy.


	15. Epilog

Nareszcie skończyłam! Jestem po prostu w skowronkach, a na sercu też jakoś lżej. W każdym razie chciałabym Wam bardzo serdecznie podziękować za wytrwanie, za czytanie i za komentowanie. Dodawaliście mi tym ochoty do pisania. Wiem również, że wiele razy Was zawiodłam, za co przepraszam... No ale epilog jest tylko po to, aby był. Nic konkretnego do fabuły nie wnosi i właściwie mogłam go nie dodawać, ale - szczerze powiedziawszy - napisałam go od razu po prologu. I tak stał i czekał na swoją kolej. :)**  
**

No cóż, zapraszam do czytania i byłoby mi naprawdę bardzo, bardzo miło, gdyby przynajmniej parę osób ujawniło się, że czytało mój twór. Nie wymagam zbyt wiele, a ciekawość mnie zżera. :P

Gorąco,

Ewe25

* * *

**Epilog**

Ten dzień, mimo brzydkiej pogody, stał się dla Hermiony Granger najpiękniejszym dniem w życiu. Wiał niezwykle silny wiatr, dmuchając na cztery strony świata, jakby chciał poprzesuwać wszystko na inne miejsca. Niebo przysłoniły ciemne chmury, z których na Anglię padał rzęsisty deszcz, wskutek czego na ziemi pojawiło się błoto, a przechodnie z kwaśnymi minami i w biegu podążali przez ulice, pragnąc jak najszybciej schronić się przed niepożądanym. Hermionie jednak całkowicie nie przeszkadzał ani deszcz, ani wiatr, ani nawet przeogromny chłód. Ważne było to, że od środka cała promieniała.

Znajdowała się właśnie w swoim domu na poddaszu i z westchnieniem oglądała dawne fotografie. Zdawałoby się, że specjalnie przeciągała czas, który dużymi krokami wciąż przybliżał ją wciąż do tego wyczekiwanego momentu.

Schody zaskrzypiały tak samo jak parę chwil później drzwi strychu. Do pomieszczenia weszła Zoey, przekazując swój szeroki uśmiech matce. Podeszła do Hermiony i usiadła obok niej na podłodze, starając się nie pognieść swojej błękitnej sukienki. Kobieta patrzyła na córkę z podniesionymi w górę brwiami.

- Co robisz, mamo? – zapytała dziewczynka, lekko przekrzywiając głowę. – O! To nasze zdjęcia?

Panna Granger podała Zo album bez słowa, ale pokiwała głową.

- Zobacz, jaka byłam mała! – wybuchnęła śmiechem, pokazując palcem to szczególne zdjęcie. – Ale zrobiłaś minę!

- Twoja nie była lepsza.

Przez parę dobrych minut naśmiewały się z co poniektórych fotografii, by wkrótce wokół nich zaległa orzeźwiająca cisza.

Za oknem pojawiła się wyjątkowo jasna błyskawica, po której nastąpił grzmot.

- Martwisz się? – spytała Zoey, wpatrując się uważnie w matkę. – Przecież wiesz, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Chciałabym być pewna, że to, co zamierzam zrobić, nie przyniesie nam w przyszłości cierpienia. Nie wiem, czy powinnam po raz trzeci zanurzać się w tej przeklętej rzece pełnej pokus.

Zoey zmarszczyła czoło.

- Co?

- Nieważne, kochanie – uśmiechnęła się kobieta i przytuliła córkę. – Kiedyś zrozumiesz.

Hermiona z nie lada wysiłkiem podniosła się na nogi, bezwiednie kładąc rękę na wypukłym już brzuchu. W środku rozwijał się kolejny mały człowieczek, za którego już stała się odpowiedzialna.

- Zawsze to powtarzasz! Mamo, jestem już na tyle duża, że wszystko zrozumiem!

Panna Granger nie odpowiedziała, nie chcąc wdawać się z córką w niepotrzebne dyskusje. Co jak co, ale umiejętność operowania słowami, tak samo jak narzucanie komuś swojej woli, odziedziczyła po ojcu.

- Chodźmy już, pewnie Luna zaczyna się niepokoić. Tak samo jak Harry.

- Wujek denerwuje się bardziej od ciebie, mamo – zaśmiała się dziewczynka, przypominając sobie, jak Potter chaotycznie latał z jednego kąta domu do drugiego, starając się wszystkiego dokładnie przypilnować. Mało brakowało, a staranowałby swojego synka, który zaczął stawiać pierwsze kroki.

- Nie każmy mu więc czekać.

Skierowały się do drzwi, a później schodami w dół. Dotarłszy do pokoju gościnnego, w którym od wczoraj znajdowały się jej wszystkie rzeczy, z westchnieniem opadła na kanapę. Wszystko zaczynało ją coraz bardziej męczyć. Napięte nerwy również nie pomagały. Skierowała wzrok na łóżko, na którym leżała jej biała suknia, na którą wydała aż za dużo galeonów. Niemniej, była niezwykle piękna i mając ją na sobie, Hermiona czuła się, jakby była księżniczką. A czy właśnie nie tak ma się czuć panna młoda?

- Pomożesz mi, Zo?

Zoey ochoczo pokiwała głową i zaczęła wyjmować z toreb wszystkie dodatki do stroju Hermiony. Jej czynność przerwało jednak ciche pukanie do drzwi, które otworzyły się w momencie, gdy z ust panny Granger wydobyło się stanowcze „proszę". Do środka wszedł uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Harry, a za nim Draco. Obaj panowie prezentowali się wręcz nienagannie w swoich drogich garniturach. Hermiona, widząc swojego przyszłego męża, natychmiast doskoczyła do łóżka, chcąc zasłonić całą sobą sukienkę, którą niebawem miała założyć.

- Draco! – wykrzyknęła, robiąc przerażoną minę. – Nie patrz na mnie ani tym bardziej nie rozglądaj się wokół. W ogóle to zamknij oczy, a najlepiej będzie, jak wyjdziesz. Sprowadziłeś na nas pecha!

Malfoy uniósł brew do góry i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zawsze myślał, że Hermiona nie wierzy w żadne przesądy ani tym bardziej jakiekolwiek wróżby, dlatego musiał przyznać, że odrobinę się zdziwił. Oczywiście pozytywnie. Jak widać, z każdą kolejną rozmową odkrywał w swojej przyszłej żonie coś nowego. Puścił perskie oko do Z., która zachichotała pod nosem.

- Hermiono, nie przesadzaj – wtrącił się Harry, ale raptownie zamilkł, widząc mordercze spojrzenie przyjaciółki. Zdusił w sobie westchnięcie, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnić kobiety w ciąży. Z własnego doświadczenia doskonale wiedział, że z takowymi lepiej się nie spierać, chyba że chce się później iść spać na kanapę z pustym żołądkiem.

- Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj, Potter.

- Kochanie, daj spokój, Harry ma racje, przestań świrować i chodź tu do mnie – powiedział Draco opanowanym tonem i rozłożył ku niej swoje ręce.

Hermionie zadrgała powieka, co świadczyło o tym, że Malfoy wdepnął na niepewny grunt. To błąd denerwować kobietę, w której buzowały hormony i która na dodatek była niezwykle spięta swoim nadchodzącym ślubem. Draco, jakby wyczuwając zagrożenie, podszedł do niej jak tylko najbliżej się dało, ale dał jej również tę odrobinę przestrzeni. Kobieta milczała, dogłębnie się nad czymś zastanawiając, aż wreszcie wręcz rzuciła się w jego ramiona.

Harry, widząc to, mlasnął zdegustowany i wywrócił oczami, po czym wyszedł z pokoju z zamiarem znalezienia Luny w tym tłumie ciągle przybywających gości.

- Boję się – zaczęła cicho Hermiona, starając się opanować swój drżący głos, po czym zastrzegła nieco pewniej: – Tylko zamknij oczy.

- Zamknąłem, zamknąłem – skłamał, ponieważ przyglądał się córce, która krzątała się po pokoju, coś przekładając. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że za niecałą godzinę obie panny Granger będą należały całkowicie do niego. – Ja tam bym się raczej cieszył. W końcu wychodzisz za najbardziej przystojnego, zabawnego i inteligentnego mężczyznę na świecie.

- Który nie grzeszy również skromnością.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko i promiennie, że aż sama się zdziwiła.

Odsunęła się od blondyna i wzięła parę głębszych oddechów, dzięki czemu od razu poczuła się silniejsza. Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale poczuła, jak coś, a właściwie ktoś, poruszyło się w jej brzuchu. Machinalnie położyła nań ręce, próbując tym samym przekazać swojemu jeszcze nienarodzonemu dziecku, aby się trochę uspokoiło.

Draco na ten widok aż zaświeciły się oczy.

- Kopnęła?

- Tato – zwróciła na siebie uwagę rodziców Zo, podchodząc bliżej – przecież mówię ci, że to chłopiec. Będę miała braciszka.

- Nie, to na pewno kolejna córka.

- Syn. Będziesz miał syna!

- Daj spokój, Z., ja…

- Czy wy chociaż raz możecie przestać się sprzeczać? – zapytała ironicznie Hermiona. Ta dwójka miała zdecydowanie za bardzo podobne charaktery. Zanim Zoey uciekła do taty, Hermiona właściwie nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Dopiero po powrocie do domu, zaczęła dostrzegać podobieństwa. Poza tym w trakcie pobytu u Draco dziewczynka musiała podłapać dodatkowo parę zachowań, przez co czasami panna Granger po prostu nie dawała rady. Mieć jednego Malfoya pod dachem już jest cholernie ciężko, a co dopiero dwóch!

Hermiona poczuła kolejne kopnięcie.

- Uspokój się, mały, bo mama teraz nie może się z tobą bawić – powiedziała rzeczowo Zoey, zbliżając twarz do brzucha matki. – Musisz mnie słuchać, bo jestem twoją starszą siostrą, pamiętasz?

Przyszła para młoda popatrzyła na siebie z radością w oczach.

Tę sielankową chwilę przerwało raptowne wtargnięcie Luny do środka. Kobieta prawie z krzykiem zaczęła biegać po pokoju.

- Hermiono, co ty najlepszego wyrabiasz? Zostało ci jeszcze niecałe pół godziny, a ty się nawet nie ubrałaś! Zo, przynieś z kuchni bukiet czerwonych róż i to pudełko obok! Hermiona, na co czekasz? Ubieraj się!

- Spokojnie, Luna…

- Draco? A co ty tutaj robisz? – krzyczała, wprowadzając coraz bardziej napiętą atmosferę, dzięki czemu uświadomiła wszystkim tu obecnym i powagę sytuacji, i fakt, że niebawem odbędzie się najważniejszy moment w życiu Hermiony i Draco. – Czy wyście wszyscy pogłupieli?

Zanim Luna już kompletnie dopadła swoją przyjaciółkę, ta zdążyła rzucić jeszcze ostatni uśmiech pełen radości i nadziei w stronę wychodzącego blondyna.

Była mroźna, zimowa noc. Niebo przysłaniały ciemne i gęste chmury, zza których księżyc nie miał dostępu do dalszego podziwiania świata, jak to zazwyczaj robił. Wokół panowała wszechogarniająca cisza, mająca na celu ukoić i uśpić zszargane, ludzkie nerwy. W Londynie, a dokładniej w mniejszej willi znajdującej się przy Enfield pod numerem czwartym, także zapadł senny klimat. Jedynymi odgłosami przebijającymi się przez głuchą ciszę były głębokie oddechy jego mieszkańców.

Arkadia ta nie trwała długo, ponieważ z pokoju dziecięcego najmłodszej pociechy państwa Malfoyów zaczął dobiegać głośny płacz.

- Kochanie – szepnęła zaspana Hermiona, nawet nie otwierając oczu. – Teraz twoja kolej.

Przekręciła się na drugi bok, marząc o przynajmniej krótkiej chwili odpoczynku. Dzisiejszej nocy musiała wstawać już trzy razy, więc po prostu była padnięta. Nie mogła nawet oderwać sklejonych powiek, a przez jej głowę przechodziły co jakiś czas dziwne prądy. Zmusiła się jednakże całą siłą woli do jeszcze jednego ruchu, a mianowicie potrząsnęła lekko swoim ukochanym. Od strony męża wyszły jakieś ledwo słyszalne dźwięki, przypominające połączenie chrząknięcia z jękiem.

A dziecko nadal płakało.

- Draco – zaczęła ponownie kobieta, po czym z trudem przeciągnęła się, robiąc to dość efektownie. – Idź do niego. Natychmiast.

- Nie obrażę się, jak mnie wyręczysz – odpowiedział, a szatynka mogłaby przysiąc, że uśmiechnął się przy tym nieznacznie. Usiadła na posłaniu i dalej szarpała jego ramię, będąc odrobinę zdenerwowaną.

- Chyba żartujesz!

Wbrew tonowi, w jakim wypowiedziała te słowa, z westchnieniem opadła z powrotem na poduszki i wtuliła się w ramiona męża. Z lubością wciągnęła powietrze, czując całą sobą jego zapach, który kochała najbardziej na świecie. Draco uchylił machinalnie powieki, kiedy poczuł ciężar przygniatający mu rękę. _Miły ciężar_, dodał w myślach zaraz po tym, gdy zarejestrował, że była to Hermiona.

Dziecko piskliwie popłakiwało.

- Czy on nie może choć na chwilę być cicho? – zapytał Malfoy, powarkując.

- Dzieci mają to do siebie, że płaczą – prychnęła Hermiona, będąc całkowicie oburzoną słowami swojego męża. I była również całkowicie rozbudzona. – Idź do niego, Draco.

- Za chwilę.

- Nie za chwilę, tylko teraz! Przecież wiesz, że sam nie zaśnie!

- Pewnie znowu jest głodny – westchnął blondyn, ale otworzył oczy i usiadł, szeroko ziewając. – Dlatego to ty powinnaś do niego iść. Pamiętasz? Nie ja mam pod nosem jego jedzenie.

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego wzrok bezwiednie powędrował w stronę dość okazałego biustu żony. Odgoniwszy od siebie resztki snu, bez żadnego skrępowania oceniał, jak materiał koszuli nocnej Hermiony przylega jej do ciała.

- Draco! – wykrzyknęła kobieta głosem pełnym dezaprobaty, chociaż uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – W podobny sposób twoja pszczółka zapyliła mój kwiatek, pamiętasz? I urodził się Alex. Więc na litość boską, idź do swojego syna, uśpij go i wracaj do mnie.

Hermiona doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie przekonała męża.

Malfoy przez chwilę jednak się zastanawiał, tak dla niepoznaki.

- Ale to twoja kolej!

- Twoja! Ja ciągle wstaję do Alexa, więc chociaż raz to mógłbyś być ty! – poskarżyła się, składając ręce w koszyczek. – Proszę cię, Draco, bo jeszcze coś mu się stanie.

I jakby na zawołanie, w domu zaległa raptowna cisza.

Małżeństwo popatrzyło na siebie z przestrachem, by za kilka sekund równocześnie wyrwać się z połów kołdry. W biegu podążyli do pokoju syna, ale kiedy tylko doń dotarli i zobaczyli co – albo kto – jest przyczyną nagłego uspokojenia się Alexandra Blaise'a Malfoya, odetchnęli z ulgą. Draco oparł się wygodnie o framugę drzwi, obejmując tym samym żonę w talii. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i położył głowę na jej ramieniu. Hermiona zaś z uśmiechem przypatrywała się swojej dwójce dzieci.

- Tym razem to moja kolej, a wy możecie iść dalej spać, śpiochy – powiedziała cicho już dziesięcioletnia Zoey Luna, nadal lekko bujając na rękach swojego pięciomiesięcznego brata.


End file.
